Casi Platónico
by MsValensi
Summary: Terminado. Dicen que de la amistad al amor hay un solo paso. Sin embargo, en muchas ocasiones, un paso no es suficiente; sobre todo si sabes que tu mejor amigo nunca podría fijarse en ti. Pero… ¿será siempre así? ExB. Todos Humanos.
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer:**** La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, pertenece a la señora Meyer. Ella es la creativa y, obviamente, la que tiene todos los millones. Yo solamente soy una chica con un poco de imaginación que usa todo esto sin ganar ni siquiera para una latita de gaseosa. La trama, los personajes que puedan no conocer y las dosis de locura son completamente de mi autoría.**

**Summary:** **Dicen que de la amistad al amor hay un solo paso. Sin embargo, en muchas ocasiones, un paso no es suficiente. Sobre todo si sabes que tu mejor amigo nunca podría fijarse en ti. Pero… ¿será siempre así? ExB. Todos Humanos.**

**Advertencias:**** Quizás noten un Edward un poco OoC. Bueno, no quiero adelantar demasiado. Sólo les digo que no me responsabilizo por lo que leerán a continuación jaja.**

…

**Casi Platónico**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Capítulo I:**** Introducción.**

**(Bella's POV)**

Me aseguré otra vez de haber cogido todos mis libros y salí apresuradamente de mi habitación, teniendo cuidado de no tropezar con todas las cosas que estaban esparcidas por el camino. Tuve que saltar un par de zapatos, que Alice había dejado esparcidos cerca de la mesa de centro del salón, y tuve suerte de no golpearme con el sofá. Cada mañana era una odisea; después de todo, la convivencia en un piso entre tres mujeres desordenadas no era algo sencillo.

Corrí a la cocina, donde pude tomar algunas galletas cuyo sabor, en aquel momento, me resultó desconocido. Luego, tomé mi llave y salí del apartamento, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí con un ruido sordo. Llame varias veces al ascensor, pidiéndole, vanamente, que por favor apresurara su marcha. Cuando por fin llegó, entré dentro de él, comiendo aún una de las galletas que había tomado antes de salir, que resultaron tener gusto a limón. Avancé a trompicones cuando el ascensor se abrió con lentitud y empujé la gran y desvencijada puerta de entrada. Allí, como venía sucediendo desde hacía ya un par de días, un _Volvo _plateado estaba esperándome, estacionado sobre la calzada. Con torpeza, me metí dentro del coche, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y disfrutando del cálido ambiente que se percibía dentro. Bendita calefacción.

—Perdón por llegar tarde. No podía encontrar los libros de filosofía por ningún lado y Alice ha decidido que era un buen día para dejar todos sus tacones por la sala… —me excusé rápidamente, mientras miraba a mi acompañante.

Él soltó una melodiosa carcajada.

—No te preocupes, pequeña —me respondió, suavemente, Edward Cullen—, todavía es temprano.

Edward era mi mejor amigo desde que tenía uso de razón, junto con sus hermanos, Alice y Emmett. Tenía, al igual que yo, diecinueve años; por lo que habíamos estado en el mismo curso durante toda mi época escolar. Su piel era pálida y tersa, casi como la de un niño pequeño. Tenía el cabello castaño con un extraño matiz broncíneo y los ojos de un llamativo color esmeralda. Era más alto que yo —me sacaba una cabeza, de hecho—, por lo que siempre usaba aquel pequeño detalle para reírse a mi costa. Era una persona tranquila y conciliadora, demasiado parecida a mí en algunos aspectos. Quizás por eso, aún ahora que nos encontrábamos en nuestro segundo año de la universidad, estábamos tan unidos.

El viaje transcurrió rápidamente, por aquella manía que tenía Edward de conducir a una velocidad anormal. En un principio, cuando sus padres le acababan de dar su coche, yo no hacía otra cosa que cerrar los ojos y aferrarme al asiento. Sin embargo, años después, me había terminado por acostumbrar; incluso, aunque no lo admitiera, me resultaba una sensación bastante placentera.

Llegamos al imponente edificio de la Universidad de Washington, donde ambos estábamos estudiando. Edward estaba en la escuela de medicina, deseando convertirse en un profesional tan bueno como su padre; mientras yo, por mi parte, estaba en el colegio de artes y ciencias. Ingresamos en el campus y comenzamos a caminar a la par de varios estudiantes que también se dirigían hacia dentro de aquella descomunal e increíble obra arquitectónica.

Cuando estábamos ya en el pasillo, Edward se volvió hacia mí.

—Nos veremos para el almuerzo, ¿de acuerdo? —me dijo, con aquella voz suave que poseía.

Le sonreí, mientras asentía.

Me dio un suave beso en la frente y comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo.

Lo vi andar unos segundos y luego sacudí la cabeza, saliendo de mi _burbuja._

Me adentré en la ajetreada multitud, hasta el sector que me correspondía. Tome mi bolso con fuerza y me metí entre un grupo de gente, que miraba los anuncios, para dar con la puerta del aula que me correspondía. Me acomodé en uno de los pupitres del fondo y, después de dejar mis cosas, vi una alegre muchacha agitando tímidamente sus brazos para llamarme. Me acerqué de forma risueña, sonriéndole.

—¡Buenos días!

—Buenos días —respondió Angela Weber.

Angela se encontraba entre mis compañeras de piso y era una de las pocas personas de secundaria con las que aún seguía en contacto. Tenía el cabello y los ojos castaños y era casi de mi misma altura. Era una joven realmente agradable y un poco tímida, excepto con aquellos a los que conocía desde hacía un buen tiempo, como era mi caso.

Las clases se sucedieron de forma amena, como usualmente pasaba. Amaba la carrera que estaba estudiando y, aunque a veces levantarse temprano y tener montañas de trabajo por hacer podía ser una verdadera molestia, me sentía feliz de tener la oportunidad de estar allí. Después de acabar la secundaria, todos habíamos tenido que decidir qué haríamos de nuestras vidas. Edward y yo estuvimos pensándolo bastante tiempo y, decididos a que separarnos no era una opción, así que nos mudamos a Washington DC. Alice, su hermana menor, también se mudó con nosotros; sólo que, a diferencia de Edward, ella compartía el apartamento conmigo y se había asentado un año después de nuestra llegada. Angela y yo habíamos alquilado aquel lugar en nuestro primer año en la universidad. En las vacaciones acogimos a Alice, quien se había ofrecido a compartir gastos y todo ese tipo de cosas que se veían implicadas dentro de la emancipación de tres adolescentes.

Cuando terminamos con la última clase del día, Angela y yo salimos del salón para comenzar a andar por los abarrotados pasillos de la universidad. Cuando llegamos a la gran cafetería, empezamos a rebuscar con la mirada caras conocidas. Sin embargo, aquello no fue necesario: Alice hacía señas con los brazos, dado saltos entre la multitud. Ambas nos reímos mientras nos acercábamos a nuestra amiga.

—¡Creí que alguien me aplastaría! —comentó Alice Cullen, mirando mal a un enorme muchacho que quería meterse en la fila donde todos esperaban la comida.

La joven en cuestión tenía dieciocho años recién cumplidos y estaba en el primer año de la universidad. Era bastante más pequeña que Angela y yo, tanto en altura como en contextura física. Tenía el cabello negro como el carbón, corto y con las puntas apuntando en múltiples direcciones. Sus ojos, del color del topacio, brillaban siempre alegremente. De hecho, era una persona completamente enérgica y llena de vida, que siempre intentaba ver el lado positivo de las cosas.

Las tres nos colocamos en la fila y esperamos pacientemente hasta conseguir nuestra comida. Luego, comenzamos a buscar la mesa que usualmente ocupábamos. Cuando llegamos, encontramos a cinco personas sentadas en ella. Angela se sentó y depositó un suave y tímido beso en los labios de su novio, Ben Cheney.

Ben era un joven muy agradable que había compartido la secundaria también con ambas. Había salido con Angela durante varios años en el instituto y, cuando ella le comentó que tenía pensado irse a vivir a Washington DC, él no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces antes de unirse a su viaje.

Otro de los integrantes del grupo era Jasper Hale, novio de la pequeña Alice. La situación de él había sido bastante similar a la de Ben, sólo que la decisión la acordaron con la menor de los Cullen antes de asegurar nada. Su cabello rubio y sus ojos celestes eran el perfecto complemento para su sonrisa cordial y su personalidad siempre conciliadora. Era realmente uno de esos chicos que podía calmar a cualquiera y me sorprendía, muchas veces, su capacidad para tranquilizar a Alice.

Jessica Stanley también estaba sentada allí. Por casualidades de la vida, ella también había acabado estudiando en la misma universidad; sólo que, a diferencia de nosotros, su familia le había regalado un apartamento para ella sola, en su cumpleaños número dieciocho; por lo que vivía en un piso en el centro de la ciudad sin ningún tipo de compañía. Tenía el cabello y los ojos castaños y sentía una excesiva pasión por la moda. Estaba estudiando con la pequeña Alice; aunque un año adelante, por supuesto.

A su lado se encontraba Mike Newton, un joven que también había compartido la secundaria con nosotros. Él tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos celestes pero, a diferencia de Jasper, la expresión de su rostro era algo socarrona. Me sonrió cuando me acerqué a él y me tomó de forma posesiva con la cintura. ¿A qué venía todo aquello? Pues estaba saliendo con él desde hacía dos meses, todo por obra de su insoportable insistencia. Yo siempre intentaba recordarme mentalmente que éramos una _encantadora pareja_, como algunos amigos de Mike siempre decían, aunque supiera que aquella no era la triste realidad en la que me encontraba_._

—¿Cómo estás, amor? —murmuró contra mi oído, mientras depositaba un beso en él

—Bien, supongo —respondí, mientras me sentaba a comer.

—Oh, hoy las clases han sido excelentes… —antes de que pudiera decir nada, Mike comenzó a hablar de todo lo que habían hecho durante el día. Era increíble la cantidad de palabras que podía decir sin respirar.

Para completar el grupo, a mi lado se encontraba sentado Edward, comiendo en silencio. Cuando lo observé, me dirigió una suave sonrisa.

—¿Cómo ha ido todo? —preguntó en un susurro, mientras Mike seguía hablando des del otro lado, completamente absorto en su propio relato.

—Bien. ¿Tus clases? —pregunté bajito, respondiendo a su encantadora sonrisa.

—Bien —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre.

—…entonces, como yo sabía que iba a venir hacia mí, me aparté del camino y… ¡le dio de lleno a aquella desagradable mujer gorda que nos da biología! —relató Mike, riendo entre dientes—. ¡Fue terrible, Bella! ¡De verdad!

Sonreí sin ganas; mientras Edward, a mi lado, reía disimuladamente, fingiendo haberse atragantado con su agua mineral.

Mientras Ben le comentaba algo a Mike, me puse de pie. Todos me miraron, curiosos, menos Edward, quien se levantó de su asiento conmigo.

—Debo irme a trabajar —comenté, mirando mi reloj—. La señora Brown me matará si vuelvo a llegar tarde.

Alice se puso de pie y se unió a nosotros, pidiéndole a Edward que la dejara en la zona comercial de la ciudad, ya que nos quedaba de paso. Los tres comenzamos a andar por los pasillos de la universidad, hasta que alcanzamos la entrada. Avanzamos con velocidad por los extensos jardines del campus.

—La verdad es que yo aún no entiendo cómo soportas a Mike —murmuró Alice.

La fulminé con la mirada. Ella sabía que odiaba tocar aquel tema de conversación.

_Sobre todo porque yo tampoco sabía cómo lo soportaba._

Intentando restarle importancia a su observación, me encogí de hombros con fingido desinterés.

Los tres nos subimos en el _Volvo _de Edward. Me senté del lado del copiloto, mientras Alice se ubicaba con comodidad en el espacioso asiento trasero. Con un suave rugido, el automóvil arrancó y Edward comenzó a avanzar por las calles con destreza. Cuando habíamos recorrido un tramo considerable, miré mi reloj y gemí con preocupación.

—La señora Brown va a matarme… —murmuré.

Frenamos en un semáforo y lo observé de mala manera, echándole la culpa de mi retraso con una silenciosa mirada. En medio de mis lastimeros reclamos, sentí una mano sobre mis hombros. Edward me atrajo contra su pecho, mientras frotaba mi brazo de forma cariñosa.

—Tranquila, pequeña, no te dirá nada —me aseguró suavemente, mientras me apoyaba sobre su pecho—. Eres su mejor trabajadora.

Le sonreí de forma tenue.

—Y también la que llega más tarde —afirmé, no sin cierta diversión en mi voz.

Edward sonrió de lado, para luego depositar un beso sobre mi frente. Después, justo antes de que volviera a enderezarse para seguir conduciendo, la pequeña cabecita de Alice se asomó por el asiento trasero.

—Vosotros sí que vais bien juntos, _parejita _—comentó Alice, usando aquel sobrenombre que sabía que a ambos nos molestaba—. No entiendo por qué os empeñáis en negar lo evidente —bromeó.

Le saqué la lengua.

—No quiero romperle el corazón a Newton —aseguró Edward a modo de broma, sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto—. Sería demasiado.

Alice alzó los ojos mientras nos deteníamos sobre la calzada.

—Espero que algún día dejéis de considerar mis palabras como un chiste—masculló, mientras abría la puerta del asiento trasero—. ¡En serio! —gritó, antes de salir del automóvil.

Edward se carcajeó suavemente, con aquella risa casi celestial que poseía. Yo me reí de forma casi fingida, mientras él arrancaba nuevamente.

Vuestros amigos tenían casi como costumbre hacer aquel tipo de bromas sobre Edward y yo. Después de todo, no sólo nos conocíamos desde muy pequeños, sino que siempre estábamos juntos. Nos parecíamos mucho; sólo que Edward era una persona fuerte, tanto física como psicológicamente, y siempre había adoptado conmigo aquel papel de hermano mayor sobreprotector. Ante aquella actitud —a la que nuestros amigos preferían etiquetar como la de _novio celoso_—, todos en nuestro grupo tenían la costumbre de bromear acerca de nosotros dos como pareja. Á él, a pesar de que nunca lo dijera de forma directa, le parecía algo absurdo. De hecho, aunque me costara admitirlo, a mí también me parecía imposible. No por mi parte, porque muchas veces se me hacía difícil esconder los eminentes sentimientos que tenía por mi mejor amigo; sino por él.

Después de todo, ¿qué podía hacer yo para enamorar a alguien a quien_ nunca_ podría interesarle?

Éramos mejores amigos, sí; pero en nuestro caso, aquello de que de la amistad al amor hay un solo paso era una gran decepción.

Mi mejor amigo _no_ estaba interesado en las mujeres. Usualmente me negaba a pronunciar _aquella _palabra en mi mente para definirlo, porque cada vez que la utilizaba sentía que algo dentro de mí se retorcía de dolor.

En nuestro caso, no había un solo paso, sino un abismo.

Un abismo que no podría cruzar nunca.

Estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo _gay_; quien sólo en mis sueños me correspondía con la misma intensidad a todos los sentimientos que albergaba dentro de mí, deseando mostrarle que yo podía ser quien le diera todo lo que necesitaba, que conmigo podría ser más feliz que con nadie. Sin embargo, sabía que aquello no pasaría.

Sin dudas, el mío era un amor _platónico._

…

**Puedo imaginarme sus rostros. Puedo, casi como Edward, leer sus pensamientos. Se que creen que estoy loca. Lamento desilusionarlos, pero eso es algo con lo que cargo desde que soy una nena chiquita —entre nosotros, creo que es algo genético—. De cualquier forma, acá va la pregunta del millón: ¿Les gustó? **

**Primero que nada, quiero aclarar una cosita. El hecho de que Edward sea lo que es no lo transforma en un **_**mariposón**_**. No va a haber cosas desagradables que nadie quiere ver, lo prometo; de hecho, traté de conservar su personalidad al máximo. El hecho de que haya puesto que estaba algo OoC era, casualmente, por su… condición sexual —ok, eso sonó feo, teniendo en cuenta de **_**quien **_**estamos hablando—. Los puntos de vista de la historia van a ser tanto de Bella como de Edward. **

**Los capítulos van a ser relativamente cortos, más o menos como este o incluso de menor extensión. Igualmente, voy a tratar de actualizar con frecuencia, sobre todo ahora que estoy prácticamente de vacaciones, ¿si?**

**Por cierto, muchas gracias a Ray Laé Àlfori por su beteo del capítulo. ¡Honestamente, gracias! **

**En fin, espero sus comentarios. ¿Creen que tiene futuro?**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**LadyC. **


	2. Mejores Amigos

**Disclaimer:**** La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, pertenece a la señora Meyer. Ella es la creativa y, obviamente, la que tiene todos los millones. Yo solamente soy una chica con un poco de imaginación que usa todo esto sin ganar ni siquiera para una latita de gaseosa. La trama, los personajes que puedan no conocer y las dosis de locura son completamente de mi autoría.**

**Summary:** **Dicen que de la amistad al amor hay un solo paso. Sin embargo, en muchas ocasiones, un paso no es suficiente. Sobre todo si sabes que tu mejor amigo nunca podría fijarse en ti. Pero… ¿será siempre así? ExB. Todos Humanos.**

…

**Casi Platónico**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Capítulo II:**** Mejores amigos.**

**(Bella's POV)**

Trabajaba en un café del centro de la ciudad como cajera. Nada grande, a decir verdad; pero me servía para pagar mis gastos básicos y algún que otro lujo que me gustaba darme de vez en cuando. Alice decía que debía abandonar aquel trabajo cuando antes, pero, honestamente, no estaba en condiciones de rechazar un puesto estable como el que tenía. En un principio, había comenzado como camarera; pero la señora Brown, dueña del local, se había dado cuenta de que el equilibrio y yo no hacíamos una buena pareja, sobretodo cuando un cliente casi se había muerto por el impacto de todo el contenido de mi bandeja en su cabeza. Aquello había sido una buena razón para enviarme a trabajar detrás de la caja registradora.

—Son dieciocho dólares —dije, de forma desganada, al muchacho que esperaba su cuenta.

El joven me pagó y se fue a esperar su pedido.

Apoyé mis codos contra la barra, hundiendo la cabeza entre mis manos, con cansancio. No eran ni las cinco y media de la tarde del viernes y lo único que quería hacer era dormir, dormir y dormir. La semana tenía la capacidad de dejarme sin ganas de nada. Suspiré por enésima vez en diez minutos, cuando una brillante y familiar cabellera negra me llamó la atención entre la multitud. Efectivamente, segundos después, una alegre Alice apareció frente a mí.

—¿Cuánto falta para que acabe tu turno? —preguntó animadamente.

—Unos… —miré mi reloj— veinte minutos.

—Realmente no sé por qué sigues con este trabajo —musitó, jugando distraídamente con un sorbete.

Le dirigí una mirada reprobatoria.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, te espero en alguna mesa, entonces —replicó con resignación—. ¡Debemos hacer un largo paseo! —agregó luego, cambiando su mueca por una enorme sonrisa.

La miré con desconfianza.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente con _paseo_? —pregunté.

—Ya lo verás —aseguró alegremente, mientas se abría paso entre la gente para ocupar una mesa.

_Oh, oh._ Aquello no podía significar nada bueno.

Cuando por fin acabé mi turno, me acerqué a la mesa de Alice, quien se encontraba hablando por teléfono móvil. Cuando llegué, se despidió, cortó la comunicación y se puso de pie con entusiasmo. Después de dejar el dinero sobre la mesa, me tomó de la mano y me arrastró fuera del local. No comprendí qué era lo que quería hasta que me vi dentro de _Armani, _un costoso local de ropa en el que Alice trabajaba como dependienta. Mi amiga me sonrió inocentemente mientras yo intentaba huir.

—¿Qué planeas, Cullen? —pregunté, mirándola acusadoramente.

—Saldremos hoy por la noche para asistir a la inauguración de un nuevo bar—me comentó, muy tranquila—, y, obviamente, necesitas algo que ponerte.

Le sonreí fingidamente.

—Alice, sólo quiero llegar a casa y dormir —repliqué—. _Dor-mir._

Ella rió de forma melodiosa.

—Míralo así —expuso—. Cuanto más rápido terminemos aquí, más tiempo tendrás para dormir la siesta. Saldremos tarde.

Suspiré y me dejé arrastrar a la zona de los probadores por mi maquiavélica amiga.

Después de unos cuantos minutos dando vueltas y llevando prendas de aquí para allá, logré convencer a Alice de que un pantalón oscuro, algo ajustado, y una camisa roja, bastante más pegada al cuerpo de lo que me gustaban a mí, eran suficientes. Después de un breve intercambio de opiniones, mi amiga aceptó. Ella ya tenía sus bolsas cuando yo estaba saliendo del probador. Después de pagar mis prendas, las dos salimos del local y buscamos un taxi. Pronto llegamos a nuestro apartamento, con el sol ya poniéndose por el horizonte. Cuando llegamos a nuestro piso, Angela ya se encontraba allí. Estaba sentada en la mesa, escribiendo en su ordenador.

—¿Sesión de tortura? —preguntó nuestra amiga, señalando las bolsas.

Asentí, mientras Alice rodaba los ojos.

Dejé mis bolsas apoyadas contra un mueble y, sin molestarme siquiera en cambiarme, me dejé caer sobre el amplio sofá color crema. Escuché la risa de mis amigas mientras murmuraba:

—Estoy muerta.

—Puedes morir en paz —me aseguró Alice, divertida—. Te despertaré dentro de unas horas.

Se lo agradecí con una sonrisa de satisfacción, antes de hundir mi cabeza entre los almohadones.

No supe exactamente cuánto tiempo pasé ahí. Sentí que estaba de vuelta en el mundo real cuando escuché un agradable sonido en mi oído, el cual me incitó a sonreír. Giré y suspiré con tranquilidad, removiéndome. Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y el susurro de mi nombre. Abrí los ojos con cuidado, para encontrarme con dos hermosos trozos de esmeralda. Edward me sonrió de forma dulce, mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabello.

—Bella durmiente, es hora de despertar —susurró de forma suave.

Agradecí que fuera él quien me despertara y no Alice, ya que mi amiga tenía la costumbre de sacarme del mundo de los sueños de formas poco agradables. La voz de terciopelo de Edward era perfecta para despertar de una buena siesta.

Me incorporé con cuidado en el sillón, frotándome los ojos, ante la divertida mirada de mi acompañante, quien se encontraba arrodillado a mi lado. Con cuidado, se puso de pie y se sentó en el sofá, pasando una mano por mis hombros y atrayéndome un poco hacia su pecho.

—Alice me dijo que te necesita allí dentro —comentó, con un susurro confidente, señalando la puerta de mi cuarto, que se encontraba cerrada—. Si tienes algún problema, sólo grita —bromeó.

Le regalé una sonrisa mientras me ponía de pie. Sólo en aquel momento me percaté de que ya parecía estar listo para salir. Vestía unos jeans sueltos y oscuros, contrastando con una camisa blanca. Sabía que, igualmente, cualquier cosa que se pusiera le quedaría dolorosamente bien.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, me alejé hacia mi cuarto. Cuando entré, me encontré con Alice enfundada dentro de un bonito vestido rosado por arriba de las rodillas. Caminando con naturalidad sobre aquellos zapatos de tacón que yo no podría usar en mi dia, me empujó dentro del baño, pasándome una toalla y ropa interior.

—¿Crees que podré bañarme sola? ¿O vendrás también a lavarme el cabello? —ironicé, cuando cerró la puerta en mis narices.

—_Vamos, Bella, no te pongas difícil _—me pidió des del otro lado de la puerta—. _Dúchate y sal cuanto antes, que no tenemos mucho tiempo. _

Suspiré y giré el grifo de la ducha. Metí la mano debajo de las gotas de agua para cerciorarme de que la temperatura fuera la ideal. Cuando se encontraba bien caliente, como a mí me gustaba, comencé a quitarme la ropa con tranquilidad, ignorando la petición de Alice. Después de todo, necesitaba relajarme un poco y despertar mis músculos agarrotados. Nada mejor que una lenta ducha con agua caliente.

Estaba metiéndome debajo del agua, cuando escuché que mi amiga hablaba desde la habitación. Parecía realmente alterada.

—_¡Por dios, Bella! ¡No tengo laca!_ —chilló—. _¡Debo salir a comprar! ¡Enseguida regreso!_ —añadió.

Lo próximo que escuché fue un fuerte portazo.

Solté una suave risa, mientras rebuscaba el jabón con una de mis manos. Mejor, tendría más tiempo para mi baño.

Pronto mis músculos se sintieron un poco menos doloridos. Cuando pensé que ya había estado suficiente tiempo bajo la ducha, me envolví en una toalla y comencé a secarme rápidamente. Me puse la ropa interior oscura, que Alice debía de haber sacado de alguno de mis cajones, y volví a envolverme con la toalla. Salí del baño y entré en mi habitación, chocando con unos ojos del color de las esmeraldas en el camino. Mi temperatura corporal aumentó de forma considerable, respondiendo estúpidamente a su presencia en mis condiciones. A pesar de que sucedía a menudo, nunca me terminaba de acostumbrar a aquello.

_Tú no le interesas, Bella. No lo atraes._

Con el desalentador pensamiento que siempre trataba de tener en mente, comencé a rebuscar los pantalones que había comprado con Alice. No tardé demasiado en cambiarme mientras Edward, dándome cierto espacio, se encontraba de espaldas a mí, observando las fotografías pegadas en la pared. Allí había algunas con mis padres, con mis amigos de la secundaria, con el grupo de la universidad y de cuando era muy pequeña.

—Te veías adorable con ese vestido azul —comentó Edward, señalando una fotografía de mi sexto cumpleaños.

—Oh, el azul me favorece —repliqué con falsa pomposidad, mientras acababa de abrocharme la camisa que Alice me había comprado. Me acerqué hasta donde estaba Edward y, por detrás, me apoyé sobre sus hombros, dejando mi cabeza a la par de la suya—. Además, era joven.

Mi amigo rió suavemente.

—Oh, sí, ya puedo verte algunas arrugas —bromeó, volviéndose para tomarme de la mano—. Ven, vamos a mostrarle a Alice lo bonita que has quedado.

Acostumbrada a aquel tipo de comentarios, que ya no me generaban ningún tipo de vana ilusión, comencé a andar detrás de Edward. Ambos nos acomodamos en el sofá, hasta que Alice llegó con su compra y me arrastró dentro de la habitación otra vez.

Cuando acabó de hacerme un extraño peinado con el que no me sentía para nada cómoda, ambas salimos de la habitación. Edward, que pasaba los canales de forma aburrida, nos dirigió una mirada y luego, sonriente, se puso de pie. La pequeña Cullen nos aseguró que nos encontraríamos con Angela, Ben, Jasper, Jessica y Mike en el bar mientras abandonábamos el apartamento. Consideré seriamente atrincherarme dentro de él y no salir hasta el lunes, pero el empujoncito que me dio Edward para que entrara en el ascensor acabó con todas mis posibilidades.

Viajamos en el _Volvo _plateado, transitando las ajetreadas calles de Washington. Pronto llegamos a la zona más céntrica, donde todos los locales se encontraban en plena actividad, a pesar de estar cerca de medianoche. Aparcamos en uno de los pocos lugares libres que quedaban en la calle que Alice nos había indicado, nos bajamos del coche y comenzamos a mezclarnos entre la multitud. No me extrañó en absoluto que el local que mi amiga había elegido fuera el mas llamativo y escandaloso de la zona.

Entramos al lugar y la excitación podía sentirse en cada rincón, entremezclada con el humo y las luces de diversos colores. Inconscientemente, tomé la mano de Edward, quien iba detrás de Alice, para no perderme entre la animada multitud. Con la fuerte música retumbando en mis oídos y los gritos de la gente que parecía tener bastante alcohol en la sangre, comencé a subir unas escaleras, guiada por la mano de mi compañero. Cuando llegamos arriba, los rostros de nuestro grupo se hicieron presentes. Se encontraban sentados en unos pequeños sofás individuales, alrededor de una mesa pequeña.

Mike se acercó a mí y me tomó por la cintura, obligándome a soltar la mano de Edward. Me besó de forma descuidada, mientras un trago rojo bailoteaba en una de sus manos.

—¿Quieres, mi amor? —preguntó, ofreciéndome su bebida, con un tono de voz que parecía no pertenecerle.

Negué suavemente, haciendo una mueca de disgusto cuando su aliento a alcohol me golpeó de cerca.

Después de una buena ronda de tragos y alguna que otra charla, todos fueron a bailar al centro de la pista ubicada en el piso inferior. Después de que Alice intentara por todos los medios convencerme, fui con ellos. Sin embargo, cuando ni siquiera había pasado media hora, me escabullí entre la gente para volver a subir las escaleras. Yendo con cuidado para no matarme en el proceso, llegué al final de las mismas y volví a acomodarme en la mesa. Me estiré hacia delante para alcanzar la bebida que Mike había estado tomando y le dí un profundo trago. Me encogí de hombros, de forma inconsciente, al darme cuenta de que sabía bastante bien.

Cuando lo acabé, dejé el vaso sobre la mesa y me acomodé en el pequeño sillón, intentando hacer oídos sordos a la repetitiva música que sonaba de fondo y que estaba comenzando a taladrarme la cabeza. Cerré los ojos y eché la cabeza hacia atrás, deseando desaparecer, aún cuando sabía que era algo totalmente imposible.

Sin embargo, como siempre solía suceder, cuando abrí los ojos y alcé la cabeza, mi _superman _personal llegó, luciendo una conciliadora sonrisa torcida.

—¿Crees que podrás soportar diez minutos más mientras busco a Jasper y le digo que nos vamos a casa? —preguntó Edward, con un gesto comprensivo en su rostro.

Le sonreí, llena de agradecimiento.

—Por supuesto —aseguré—. Te espero.

—¿Quieres que avise a Newton? —preguntó suavemente, cerca de mí.

Negué con la cabeza, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

—No te molestes —repliqué—. La última vez que lo vi abajo, estaba abriéndose paso hacia la barra, totalmente emocionado, comentando algo sobre un _happy hour._

Mi acompañante rió de forma melodiosa, antes de bajar.

Edward tardó menos de diez minutos en volver a mi lado. Ayudándome a atravesar la multitud sin perder ninguna parte de mí por el camino, mi amigo consiguió alcanzar la entrada del local, en la cual aún se encontraban grupos de gente ansiando entrar. Caminamos un poco hasta alcanzar el _Volvo_ y Edward me abrió la puerta para que entrara en el lado del copiloto. Después de que se lo agradeciera con una sonrisa, dio la vuelta y se acomodó en su lugar.

El viaje de regreso fue más rápido que el de ida, quizás porque ya eran más de las dos de la mañana. Edward aparcó el auto enfrente del edificio donde yo vivía y me siguió cuando comencé a andar hacia el mismo. Entramos y tomamos el ascensor, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Después de todo, no sólo vivían adolescentes en aquel lugar, sino que también había alguna que otra familia.

Entramos en la sala y, después de sacarme los zapatos, solté un suspiro de satisfacción que hizo reír a Edward. Colgué mi cartera del perchero y saqué mi teléfono móvil. Después de cerciorarme de que no había ningún mensaje o llamada perdida, lo arrojé de forma despreocupada sobre la pequeña mesita. Vi a Edward caminar lentamente y acomodarse en el sofá. Imitándolo, me desplomé yo también y me incliné sobre su lado. Él pasó su mano por mis hombros, mientras yo estiraba mis piernas sobre el mueble y me acomodaba sobre su pecho. Aquellos fueron los últimos recuerdos que quedaron en mi mente antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

**(Edward's POV)**

Molesto. Era un ruido molesto.

Intenté abrir los ojos, pero la claridad que se filtraba por la ventana me dificultó el proceso. Aún sin ver con nitidez, con los párpados entrecerrados, comencé a tantear la mesa ubicada frente al sofá, con cuidado de no despertar a Bella. Alcancé el pequeño aparatito que generaba aquel insoportable sonido y lo miré. Primero se me presentó de una forma borrosa, pero después me di cuenta de que era el teléfono móvil de Bella. Adivinando qué era lo que estaba tocando, cogí la llamada y me llevé el pequeño aparato a la oreja.

—¿Sí? —pregunté con voz adormilada. Me aclaré la garganta—. ¿Quién habla?

—_¿Cullen? _—inquirió una inconfundible voz des del otro lado, aunque quizás algo distorsionada por el alcohol—. _¿Qué haces tú con el móvil de mi novia? _

Rodé los ojos. ¿Ahora se las daba de novio celoso?

El pobre tonto pensaba que yo podía robarle a Bella.

_Ja. Seguro._

—Estaba sobre la mesa, Newton, y tomé la llamada —expliqué, como si hablara con un niño pequeño—. Bella está durmiendo.

—_Pásame con ella _—pidió, pronunciando las palabras con dificultad—. _Necesito hablar con ella. _

—A ver, Newton, ¿tú no entiendes el significado de _está durmiendo_? —inquirí, dejando escapar un involuntario suspiro de fastidio.

—_¡Quiero hablar con ella! _—protestó, cual niño pequeño.

Suspiré con cansancio. Mike Newton y el alcohol eran una combinación totalmente desagradable y fastidiosa.

—Cuando se despierte le diré que te llame —pronuncié rápidamente, en un tono casi profesional—. Hasta luego, Newton.

Y, sin más, corté la comunicación.

El pequeño reloj del teléfono marcaba las siete y media de la mañana y supuse que recién acababa de terminar todo el ajetreo en la discoteca. Antes de que Mike tuviera la oportunidad de llamar otra vez, apagué el teléfono y volví a dejarlo, con cuidado, en la mesita. Realmente no me importaba si se arrancaba todos los pelos de la cabeza intentado comunicarse.

Bella se removió incómoda en sueños, mientras murmuraba algo acerca de Mike y lo mal que le pegaba el alcohol. Creí que estaba despierta, mas me llevé una sorpresa al verla voltear, aún con los ojos cerrados, y acomodarse del otro lado. Sonreí ante el pensamiento de que hasta su inconsciente sacaba las mismas conjeturas que yo. Con cuidado, acaricié el cabello de aquella muchacha a la que podía declarar mi mejor amiga. Tratando de no despertarla, rocé suavemente mis labios contra su frente.

—Hasta mañana, mi Bella.

Una sonrisa surcó su rostro mientras se acurrucaba a mi lado.

Entonces, pude volver a dormir sin problemas.

…

**Este es otro capítulo de presentación, o algo así. La idea principal era mostrar la relación que tienen Edward y Bella, así como también mostrar un poquito de que pinta Mike en todo esto jaja. **

**¡Muchas gracias a todos! Realmente, a pesar de que más de la mitad de los que dejaron comentarios me dijeron que estaba completamente loca, no saben lo que me alegró que les haya gustado. ¡De verdad, mil gracias por sus comentarios! Espero que este capitulo también les guste. **

**¡Ah! Para nanako, que preguntó qué era OoC: quiere decir **_**out of character, **_**lo que significa **_**fuera de personaje. **_**Edward está fuera de personaje porque, en la novela de Meyer, efectivamente, sabemos que no tienen ninguna inclinación por el sexo masculino —y sí, suena escalofriante cada vez que lo digo—. ¡Espero haber aclarado tus dudas!**

**Con respecto a **_**Bajo El Mismo Techo**_**, si se me presenta la oportunidad, subiré capitulo el viernes. Sólo les pido paciencia, porque me está costando horrores escribir esta parte. Imagínense que las cosas empiezan a resolverse y tengo que volver cada dos minutos arriba… en fin, sólo pido paciencia. Si no es el viernes, será el sábado. Todo depende de cuanto pueda escribir y de si me convence o no. Este lo estoy subiendo porque ya lo tenía escrito y no quería hacerlos esperar (al pedo, cof, cof).**

**Nuevamente, mi sincero agradecimiento a Ray Laé Àlfori por su beteo. ¡Prometo que, poco a poco, voy a ir aprendiendo! Jaja. **

**En fin, gracias a todos. ¡Espero sus comentarios!**

**¡Saludos!**

**LadyC. **


	3. ¡Aplasta a la mosca!

**Disclaimer:**** La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, pertenece a la señora Meyer. Ella es la creativa y, obviamente, la que tiene todos los millones. Yo solamente soy una chica con un poco de imaginación que usa todo esto sin ganar ni siquiera para una latita de gaseosa. La trama, los personajes que puedan no conocer y las dosis de locura son completamente de mi autoría.**

**Summary:** **Dicen que de la amistad al amor hay un solo paso. Sin embargo, en muchas ocasiones, un paso no es suficiente. Sobre todo si sabes que tu mejor amigo nunca podría fijarse en ti. Pero… ¿será siempre así? ExB. Todos Humanos.**

…

**Casi Platónico**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Capítulo III:**** ¡Aplasta a la mosca!**

**(Bella's POV)**

Oí risas familiares llenando el ambiente. Con dificultad, intenté incorporarme, pero un peso sobre mí me lo impidió. Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que estaba acomodada sobre el pecho de Edward. Sin poder evitarlo, me sonrojé suavemente, mientras desviaba la mirada. Al hacerlo, me encontré con las figuras de Alice y Angela, entrando alegremente a la sala. Sus esmerados atuendos lucían algo desaliñados y sus rostros mostraban un gesto feliz, pero cansado. La pequeña del grupo se acercó hacia donde estábamos Edward y yo.

—Es una verdadera lástima —comentó Alice alzando los ojos, mientras señalaba a mi acompañante, quien dormía placidamente, con la cabeza recostada sobre el respaldo—. Hacéis tan linda pareja. Hermosa, simplemente hermosa.

Suspiré ante su constante insistencia, aunque sin decir nada. Después de todo, yo amaba pensar que aquello era cierto.

Alice y Angela, al igual que Jasper, sabían que Edward no estaba interesado en las mujeres; así como también eran concientes de mi furtivo interés por aquel joven al que llamaba _mejor amigo._ Por ese motivo, no sólo vivían haciendo alusiones a la bonita pareja que hacíamos ambos, sino que también insistían en cuestionar mi extraña y poco estable unión con alguien como Mike. Las evasivas por mi parte, en ambas cuestiones, eran la mejor respuesta.

Alice quería decir algo más, pero Angela le tapó la boca con una de sus manos, de forma sutil. Traía las mejillas de un leve tono carmín y su rostro lucía casado. Le hizo una mueca a Alice para que dejara de moverse y, después, sus ojos castaños viajaron hacia mí.

—Iremos a dormir —comentó—. Que descanséis tranquilos.

Luego de una conciliadora sonrisa, Angela se dirigió a la habitación de Alice, la arrastró dentro y al poco tiempo cerró la puerta. Después me saludó de forma perezosa con la mano, mientras entraba en su propio cuarto. Me reí suavemente después de la escena y, cuando miré otra vez el sofá, me encontré con los ojos esmeralda de Edward, mirándome de forma adormilada.

Lucía demasiado adorable.

—Buenos días —murmuró, con una sonrisa cansada.

—Buenos días —respondí de igual manera, incorporándome al sentir que la presión de su brazo en mi cintura había cedido—. ¿Quieres algo para desayunar o prefieres seguir durmiendo?

Sonrió de lado, suavemente.

—Creo que tu capuchino especial no me vendría nada mal —comentó, enderezándose también y arrancándome una sonrisa.

Después de un largo tiempo trabajando en una cafetería, había aprendido algunas cosas básicas. Todos los muchachos que trabajaban conmigo eran gente muy agradable y nos llevábamos bastante bien; después de todo, la gran mayoría teníamos entre dieciocho y veinticinco años. En las horas de poco trabajo, generalmente, nos juntábamos en un rincón a conversar y, en algunas de esas tantas charlas, había aprendido nuevas recetas, entre ellas las del llamado _capuchino especial. _

Edward y yo nos dirigimos, a duras penas, a la cocina. Mi amigo se acomodó en la larga barra de madera, ubicada en el centro de la habitación, subiéndose a uno de los taburetes de nogal. Con cuidado, bajé de la alacena las cosas que necesitaba y puse un poco de agua a calentar. Vi como Edward se estiraba y rebuscaba algo dentro de un gran tarro azul, ubicado a un lado e la barra. Acercándolo un poco a él, sacó un par de galletas y las dejó en un plato. Se puso de pie y me ofreció una, que acepté gustosa, mientras el agua seguía sobre el fuego. Vi como él también se llevaba una galleta a la boca.

—Angela realmente tiene mano para la cocina —comentó, después de haber tragado.

Me reí mientras bajaba dos tazas grandes.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato y, cuando estaba preparando el capuchino, un sonido estridente nos alteró a ambos. Me sobresalté y miré confundida a Edward.

—¿Timbre? —inquirí, frunciendo el ceño.

Edward se encogió de hombros en su lugar.

Corrí, antes de que mis amigas se despertaran, y me desvié en el salón para dirigirme a la puerta. Cuando abrí, mi rostro debió desfigurarse bastante por la sorpresa: allí se encontraba Mike, con un aspecto sumamente deplorable. Tenía el cabello rubio arremolinado hacia un lado, sus ojos azules se encontraban desenfocados y su ropa completamente desaliñada, haciendo juego con aquella expresión psicópata que traía en su rostro.

—¡¿Dónde está él?! —gritó, con vehemencia. Su voz seguía teniendo aquel tono impersonal.

Chisté e hice ruido con mi boca para que bajara la voz.

—¿De qué demonios hablas, Mike? —pregunté, mirándolo con mala cara.

—¡De él! —gritó.

—¿Puedes hablar más bajo? —mascullé, con un renovado dolor de cabeza—. Te agradecería si me dijeras quien demonios es _él,_ pero sin alzar la voz.

—¡Él! —balbuceó Mike, tambaleándose y apuntando hacia delante, con su brazo extendido.

Me volví para ver a Edward, quien tenía una mueca de incredulidad en su rostro.

—¡Cullen, te voy a mat…! —Mike intentó acercarse a Edward, mas tropezó con el borde de la puerta y acabó cayendo de frente al suelo del salón.

Vi que Edward rodaba los ojos y mascullaba algo que me sonó a _idiota_.

Ambos nos quedamos mirando a Mike tirado en el suelo. Pasados unos segundos, al ver que no se movía, aparté mi mirada de él y la alcé, para encontrarme con los ojos verdes de Edward. En su rostro podía observarse una mezcla de cansancio y diversión.

—¿Crees que ha muerto? —pregunté, confusa, aunque con una sonrisa. A veces Mike podía ser un tonto.

—No, no creo que tengamos tanta suerte —replicó Edward, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

Le pegué suavemente en el brazo, a modo de reprimenda. Él me sonrió, de forma suave, antes de agacharse al lado de Mike. Con cuidado, asegurándose primero de que realmente estaba inconciente, lo alzó y lo cargó sobre su hombro. Comenzó a moverse por la sala, con innata gracia, hasta llegar al sillón, donde dejó caer a Mike sin ningún cuidado.

—Supongo que ahora podremos tomar el capuchino en paz, ¿no? —dijo suavemente—. Cuando duerme, hasta parece una persona normal.

Le sonreí y asentí, mientras ambos nos dirigíamos a la cocina.

Nos quedamos allí con Edward durante un tiempo indefinido, tomando la bebida que había preparado, comiendo galletas y hablando de temas de poca relevancia. Hablar con él me resultaba casi tan fácil y natural como respirar y me hacía sentir sumamente feliz. Cuando vi que el reloj de la cocina marcaba las doce y diez del mediodía, encendí el televisor pequeño, que pendía de una de las paredes de la cocina, para sintonizar las noticias.

Comencé a preparar alguna cosa para comer, con ayuda de Edward, ya que el capuchino y las galletas no habían bastado para saciar nuestro apetito, después de la agitada noche que habíamos tenido. Estábamos poniendo unos platos sobre la barra de madera, cuando Alice ingresó en la cocina, con aspecto adormilado.

—¿Por qué ese proyecto de ser humano con olor a vagabundo está durmiendo sobre nuestro sofá? —preguntó de forma lenta y suave, mientras se sentaba, con dificultad, sobre uno de los taburetes.

Mientras Edward reía suavemente, rodé los ojos ante los constantes e innovadores apodos que Alice encontraba para Mike. Siempre decía que eran sólo una broma y que lo respetaba por ser mi novio, aunque, en realidad, ni ella misma podía creer aquello.

—Estaba ebrio y quería pegarle a Edward —comenté, restándole importancia, mientras ponía a calentar una taza de café para Alice.

Mi pequeña amiga abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en su rostro mientras robaba algunas galletas que habían quedado en el plato. La receta de Angela era completamente irresistible.

—¿Quería pegarte? —le preguntó, incrédula, a Edward—. ¿Y eso por qué?

—Por haber _dormido _con Bella —respondió, dándole a la frase la entonación necesaria para que supiera que, en realidad, Mike había malinterpretado las cosas.

Alice llenó la cocina con su melodiosa carcajada.

—Bella, discúlpame por mis palabras; pero es _tan _idiota —comentó Alice, gesticulando.

Asentí.

—No porque pensara que vosotros habéis dormido juntos porque, bueno, eso es algo posible —comentó Alice, quien nunca desperdiciaba ninguna ocasión para emparejarnos a Edward y a mí de algún modo. Rodé los ojos, con un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas, mientras su hermano sólo reía de forma suave—; pero… ¡mira que querer pegarle a Edward! —exclamó—. ¡Es obvio que no tiene posibilidades!

—Alice, hablas como si fuera Mike Tyson —comenté, con una fingida mueca de superioridad, señalando a Edward con mi dedo pulgar.

El aludido me sacó la lengua, antes de tomarme por la cintura y cargarme sobre su hombro.

—¡No soy Mike Tyson! ¡Yo soy mejor que cualquier Mike! —aseguró Edward, divertido, haciéndose el forzudo.

Pasamos gran parte de la tarde entre comida, chistes y conversaciones banales. Angela se unió a nosotros pasadas las dos de la tarde y, cuando ya eran alrededor de las cuatro, Mike apareció por la puerta con aspecto cansado y desvaído. Todos nos quedamos mirándolo, mientras entraba en la cocina con paso lento.

—¿Hay algo con cafeína? —preguntó, con voz ronca.

Asentí, intentando con todas mis fuerzas no reír, y me acerqué a la encimera para prepararle una cargada taza de café. Alice se acercó también para servirse un vaso de agua y me miró mientras trabajaba.

—¿Por qué no le pones un poco de cianuro? —susurró, de forma inocente, señalando la taza. Habló tan bajo que tan sólo yo pude escucharla.

Alcé los ojos al techo de la cocina, aunque con una suave sonrisa, mientras terminaba de preparar aquéllo.

Cuando Mike estuvo apto para mantenerse en pie y armar frases coherentes sin desvariar, Angela se ofreció a llevarlo a su casa, ya que iría a pasar la tarde con Ben. Edward se fue poco tiempo después, asegurándome que me llamaría a la noche, como generalmente lo hacía. Con una sonrisa, me despedí de él en la puerta del apartamento. Apenas cerré, dejé escapar un suspiro y, arrastrando los pies, me dirigí al sofá y me dejé caer pesadamente sobre él. Alice, pocos minutos después, se sentó a mi lado con dos tazas de té en sus manos. Se lo agradecí, con una cansada sonrisa, y hundí mi cabeza entre los almohadones. Escuché como encendía la televisión.

—¿Así que Mike ha querido a mi hermano? —preguntó, con total diversión.

Alcé la cabeza, sólo lo suficiente como para mirarla.

—Por favor, Alice, no quiero escuchar hablar de Mike por unas cuantas horas —pedí, con voz lastimera.

Alice rió suavemente, mientras asentía.

Lamentablemente, mi deseo no pudo cumplirse en absoluto. Ni siquiera habían pasado algunas horas cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, con insistencia. Alice se estaba dando una ducha, por lo que, haciendo un esfuerzo, me levanté de mi lugar y caminé hasta el teléfono.

—¿Hola?

—_Bella, mi amor, soy yo _—habló rápidamente Mike.

—Mike, ¿qué quieres? —pregunté, con tono monótono.

Alice, que salía del baño, rodó los ojos y fingió vomitar, para después dirigirse a su habitación con grácil caminar.

—_Bella, perdón por lo de hoy, no sé qué me pasó… _—balbuceó Mike.

_Absorbiste más líquido que una esponja, eso fue lo que pasó._

Me guardé mi comentario y seguí escuchándolo.

—_Me siento muy mal y me gustaría recompensarte de algún modo _—pidió con tono lastimero—. _¿Qué te parece si salimos los dos juntos y vamos al cine? _

Hice una mueca.

—Mike, la verdad es que estoy algo cansada y…

—_¡Vamos, Bella! ¿Qué mejor que una buena película con tu novio? _

Estaba segura que había millones de cosas mejores, pero, finalmente, acabé guardándome mis palabras y aceptando la propuesta de Mike con resignación. Habíamos quedado en encontrarnos en la puerta de los enormes cines del centro de la ciudad para las nueve de la noche. A sabiendas de que tenía sólo una hora y media para prepararme, después de cortar la comunicación me dirigí al baño con pesadez y me di una rápida ducha. Con despreocupación, me envolví en una toalla y comencé a rebuscar en mi guardarropa alguna cosa para ponerme. Escuché que alguien llamaba a la puerta y, después de permitirle el paso, Alice entró en mi habitación.

—No me digas que vas a salir con él… —murmuró, viendo como tomaba unos pantalones negros y me los ponía, de forma despreocupada.

—De acuerdo, no te lo digo —respondí como una autómata, mientras buscaba un par de sandalias bajas.

Alice me sacó la lengua, ubicándose delante de mi espejo para ponerse un par de pendientes. Yo seguí en búsqueda de mis zapatos y, finalmente, desistí en mi misión, resignándome. De mala gana, miré los zapatos que había utilizado la noche anterior y los tomé. Después de todo, no necesitaba caminar demasiado para una visita al cine.

—Saldré con Jasper —me comentó Alice, cuando hubo acabado de arreglarse—. Si no estás de vuelta aquí para las dos de la mañana, yo misma iré a aplastar a la molesta mosca de Mike.

Reí suavemente ante el apodo —que, de hecho, me parecía bastante acertado—, mientras alzaba una ceja.

—¿Tú y cuantos más? —pregunté, divertida.

—Yo sola —respondió, segura de sí misma—. Ese fanfarrón no puede ni contra una chica.

Cuando mi pequeña amiga acabó con sus comentarios agresivos y, en cierto punto, divertidos, tomó su bolso y me dijo que nos veríamos cuando volviéramos. Yo me maquillé, apenas lo necesario para cubrir aquellas ojeras que habían quedado en mi rostro como recordatorio de la noche anterior, y salí del apartamento. Como mi antiguo monovolumen se encontraba aún en reparación, busqué algún taxi que pudiera llevarme al centro de la ciudad. Después de algunos minutos de viaje, llegué a mi destino. Cuando llegué al centro, le pagué al taxista y me acomodé detrás de la enorme puerta de cristal del cine para esperar a Mike.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve allí, pero la monotonía de cada minuto estaba comenzando a volverme loca. Al principio, pensé que sólo era un problema con el tráfico o con la usual impuntualidad de Mike; pero, cuando estuve segura de que, por lo menos, había pasado una hora allí, me resigné. Refunfuñando cosas incomprensibles para cualquiera que me oyera, comencé a buscar el teléfono móvil en mi pequeño bolso. Cuando lo hallé, pasé por los contactos rápidamente, hasta dar con el nombre que buscaba. Llamé una vez y nadie respondió. Volví a intentarlo, pero nada. Dejé el teléfono llamando incluso por más de un minuto, pero nada sucedió.

¿Le había pasado algo a Mike, o qué?

Suspiré, con cansancio, caminando de un lado al otro de forma impaciente.

Claro que, como siempre, mi suerte no se dignaba a colaborar. Mientras caminaba, mi zapato se torció y, si bien tuve suerte de no caerme, el tacón quedó prácticamente desprendido de la suela. Mirando mi pie con horror, me agaché y, a duras penas, pude quitar la parte del tacón que casi había perdido. Con aquel pedazo de zapato en mi mano, comencé a caminar hasta recostarme contra una pared.

¿Acaso nada podía salirme bien?

Volví a tomar mi teléfono móvil y, en un acto desesperado, comencé a pasar los contactos con la pequeña tecla del aparato. Entonces, mis ojos se toparon con su nombre y, casi de forma inconsciente, marqué el botón para iniciar la llamada.

—_¿Bella? _

—Edward, ¿estás muy ocupado? —pregunté, de forma lastimera.

—_No, ¿por qué? _—preguntó suavemente, con confusión en su voz.

—¿Crees que podrás venirme a buscar al centro? —pedí, casi en un triste gemido.

—_Sí, pero… ¿por qué? ¿Pasó algo? Te llamé a tu casa, pero… _—preguntó, con preocupación.

Lo interrumpí y le dije que luego se lo contaría. Él aceptó, sin queja alguna. Rápidamente le di mi ubicación y me dijo que en pocos minutos estaría conmigo. No quería asustarlo, por lo que le repetí que no sucedía nada grave. Por lo menos, no por ahora; después, no estaba segura.

¡Iba a aplastar a la mosca de Mike Newton!

Gracias a Dios, Edward Cullen siempre estaba para salvarme.

Afortunadamente, mi incondicional compañero cumplió con su promesa y, a los pocos minutos después de haberlo llamado, apareció con su reluciente _Volvo _en la puerta del cine. Caminando, a duras penas, con el zapato en aquellas condiciones, me subí del lado del copiloto, ante la divertida mirada de Edward.

—¡No preguntes! —gruñí, de mala gana, cuando vi que sus ojos se dirigían a mi zapato.

—No iba a hacerlo —aseguró, con su mejor cara de niño bueno, mientras arrancaba el automóvil.

Todo el camino lo hicimos en silencio, aunque podía sentir las miradas furtivas que Edward me dirigía. Igualmente, a pesar de estar resistiéndome, sabía que al final terminaría contándole todo lo que había sucedido.

Siempre era así con Edward.

Llegamos a un gran edificio, bastante más lujoso que el que compartíamos Angela, Alice y yo. Edward aparcó su coche y me abrió la puerta. Con cuidado, siendo total conocedor de mi innata torpeza, me obligó a apoyarme en su brazo para poder caminar un poco mejor. Conmigo casi a cuestas, abrió la impecable puerta de cristal de la entrada y nos deslizamos por el mármol del recibidor hacia el ascensor. Llegamos al tercer piso y Edward se dirigió al apartamento con la letra _A_ resplandeciendo en el frente. Con cuidado, entramos en la sala, donde una cálida alfombra crema hacía juego con los muebles de roble. Apenas llegamos al lujoso y ordenado apartamento, me quité los zapatos y comencé a andar por la mullida alfombra, hasta llegar al sofá y acomodarme en él.

Me deleité con el orden que había en cada rincón y que pocos hombres, viviendo solos, podrían lograr. Incluso yo, siendo mujer, sentía que nunca en mi vida podría mantener un ambiente con todas las cosas en tan perfecto equilibrio.

Edward se sentó a mi lado, mientras yo cruzaba mis pies descalzos sobre el sofá.

—¿Mejor? —inquirió, con una sonrisa de lado.

Asentí.

—Mucho mejor.

—Entonces… ¿me contarás que fue lo que pasó? —me preguntó, con su suave voz de terciopelo.

Me recosté un poco sobre el sofá y procedí a contarle la breve historia de cómo Mike me había dejado plantada en la puerta del cine. Durante mi relato, lo vi rodar los ojos varias veces y esbozar alguna que otra sonrisa ante los calificativos nada amistosos que usaba para dirigirme a él.

—Es un idiota —sentenció Edward—. Y sabes que lo digo con todo respeto, considerando que es tu novio.

Rodé los ojos.

—Lo sé —admití, mientras me apoyaba contra su hombro—. ¿No le habrá pasado algo?

Puso una mueca dudosa en su rostro.

—Si, puede ser —aceptó, con el semblante preocupado—. Quizás Alice intentó anudarlo a un ancla para tirarlo al río.

Reí y le pegué suavemente en el hombro ante su broma.

Pase un rato más con Edward, hablando de cosas con poca importancia, hasta que decidió que ya era hora de llevarme a mi casa. Después de todo, siendo la una de la mañana, temía que Alice se preocupara y saliera a cumplir su promesa de asesinar a Mike. Aunque claro que, si quería aplastarlo, yo no la detendría.

Llegamos a mi edificio y Edward me acompañó hasta la puerta, con mi zapato provisionalmente pegado con alguna cosa que habíamos encontrado en su casa. Cuando me vio renguear, rió suavemente, mientras depositaba un suave y cálido beso en mi frente.

—Ve a dormir, pequeña —pidió, cuando ya tenía las llaves en mi mano—. Hoy no ha sido tu día.

Reí suavemente, asintiendo.

—Gracias por hacerme sentir un poco menos miserable, querido Edward —respondí, pegándole en el pecho de forma suave.

Sonrió y, después de volverme a besar en la frente, de forma cuidadosa, comenzó a caminar hacia su auto. Sin embargo, antes de llegar a meterse dentro de él, gritó:

—¡Para tu próximo cumpleaños, prometo regalarte un matamoscas!

Reí de forma audible.

Quizás, después de todo, no era una mala idea.

…

**Es un capítulo bastante más largo que los demás. De hecho, creo que es el más largo jaja. Vimos un poco más de la relación de Edward con Bella y, por supuesto, de Mike. Además, creo que quedó un poco más claro el tema de la… sexualidad de Edward. En el próximo capítulo, tendremos un dato más que va a resultar bastante importante para la historia; además que la narración va a estar, en una gran parte, desde el punto de vista de Edward.**

**No puedo hacer más que agradecerles, con toda honestidad, los reviews que me dejaron. Siendo sincera, la idea de la historia me resultaba de lo más extraña y loca y no sabía como podía llegar a caerles a todos jaja. Me alegro que las críticas hayan sido buenas, de verdad. **

**Por otro lado, creo que, sí no me equivoco, la historia tendrá unos diecisiete capítulos cortos. Estaba pensando en meter un interludio o flashback o algo parecido, para contar la **_**historia**_** de Edward, pero creo que no va a ser necesario. **

**Además, en el momento de promoción jaja, les comento que estoy subiendo un nuevo conjunto de drabbles de Edward y Bella. Están en mi perfil y, a diferencia de los de la otra vez, estos van a ser con canciones de diferentes bandas que me gustan. Espero que puedan darles un vistazo. **

**Como siempre, muchas, muchas gracias a Ray Laé Àlfori por el gran beteo del capítulo. **

**En fin, ¡saludos para todos! ¡Se cuidan!**

**Nos leemos pronto. **

**LadyC. **


	4. Citas Cruzadas

**Disclaimer:**** La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, pertenece a la señora Meyer. Ella es la creativa y, obviamente, la que tiene todos los millones. Yo solamente soy una chica con un poco de imaginación que usa todo esto sin ganar ni siquiera para una latita de gaseosa. La trama, los personajes que puedan no conocer y las dosis de locura son completamente de mi autoría.**

**Summary:** **Dicen que de la amistad al amor hay un solo paso. Sin embargo, en muchas ocasiones, un paso no es suficiente. Sobre todo si sabes que tu mejor amigo nunca podría fijarse en ti. Pero… ¿será siempre así? ExB. Todos Humanos.**

…

**Casi Platónico**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Capítulo IV:**** Citas cruzadas.**

**(Bella's POV)**

Después de ver como Edward se metía dentro de su automóvil, entré rápidamente en el edificio y me subí al ascensor. Cuando llegué al apartamento, abrí las puertas para encontrarme con Alice y Angela, dormidas en el sofá. Me reí suavemente y, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, comencé a caminar hacia mi habitación. Ya tendría tiempo para contarles mi historia y aumentar sus instintos homicidas hacia Mike. Cuando llegué a mi cuarto, dejé mi bolso en la cama y rebusqué mi móvil en él. A pesar de ser la una de la mañana, volví a insistir con las llamadas. Tuve que esperar unos cuantos segundos y, justo antes de que cortara, una voz adormilada me atendió des del otro lado.

—_¿Sí? _—preguntó una voz susurrante.

—¿Mike? ¿Estás bien? —repliqué, confusa.

—_Sí, sí, Bella… _—musitó rápidamente, en un tono de voz aún bajo—. _Perdón por lo del cine, es que tuve un… compromiso, y no pude ir. _

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Y así tan tranquilo me lo dices? —pregunté, confundida y, por qué no decirlo, algo indignada.

—_Te juro que te recompensaré _—me aseguró, con voz apresurada—. _Te lo juro. Hablaremos mañana, ¿de acuerdo? _

Finalmente nos despedimos y corté la comunicación, aún con un amargo sabor en la boca. Intentando despreocuparme del asunto, me quité la ropa y me puse mi pijama. Después, me tiré sobre la cama y, cubriéndome con las mantas, intenté liberarme de todo pensamiento abrumador. Acomodé la cabeza en la almohada y sentí como mis músculos se relajaban hasta encontrar el ansiado sueño.

**(Edward's POV)**

La semana se había presentado más ajetreada de lo que esperaba, sobre todo porque el receso de invierno se estaba acercando y, con ello, nuestros exámenes parciales. Suspiré, mientras dejaba las cosas en mi auto y me apoyaba contra la puerta trasera; cansado, pero feliz de que por fin fuera viernes. El frío viento agitó mis cabellos y me obligó a cerrar los ojos por unos segundos. Cuando volví a abrirlos, divisé a Bella caminando en mi dirección. El pesado de Mike venía hablando con ella.

—Entonces… ¿vendrás? —preguntó el novio de mi amiga, tomándola por la cintura.

Bella rodó los ojos.

—Mike, te he dicho que sí una diez veces —replicó.

—Pero sigues enfadada —insistió él.

Tuve que hacer un buen esfuerzo por no reírme.

—Mike, no me hagas enfadar de verdad —pidió Bella, de forma cortante—. Nos vemos por la noche.

Mike sonrió incómodamente y la besó en los labios, de forma fugaz.

—De acuerdo, mi amor —se despidió, con aquel calificativo que se me antojaba bastante falso cada vez que lo pronunciaba—. Nos vemos.

Después de dirigirme una pomposa mirada, se retiró. Quizás, si yo hubiese sido algo más infantil, le hubiese sacado la lengua y hecho alguna morisqueta mientras se alejaba; mas, recordando que tenía diecinueve años, me conformé con alzar los ojos al cielo. Bella, que se encontraba frente a mí, se metió rápidamente dentro del automóvil. Di la vuelta y me subí frente al volante, con mi compañera lista para partir.

—¿Así que tienes planes para esta noche? —pregunté, mientras nos dirigíamos al centro, donde debía dejarla frente a su lugar de trabajo.

—Sí, Mike quiere recompensarme por su… olvido de la otra noche —comentó, con una extraña mueca—. Quiere salir a cenar a un restaurante costoso y no sé qué más…

Reí de forma suave.

—Me parece bien —apunté, dirigiéndole una rápida mirada—. Es bueno que de vez en cuando saque un par de dólares de su bolsillo para complacer a su bella dama.

Fue el turno de ella de carcajearse, mientras me golpeaba el hombro de forma juguetona.

—¿Y tú? —inquirió, mientras doblábamos una esquina—. ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?

Me encogí de hombros suavemente.

—Saldré con Charles —comenté—. Iremos a comer algo…

Bella asintió silenciosamente desde su asiento.

Había conocido a Charles algunos meses atrás en un curso de medicina. Si bien no teníamos ninguna relación, a pesar de que a él le interesaban los hombres, ambos disfrutábamos salir de vez en cuando. Cualquier persona que nos viera por la calle pensaría que éramos un par de buenos amigos, ya que él también era alguien bastante prudente y serio en lo que a su vida personal respectaba. Su compañía me resultaba agradable, por encima de todas las cosas, por lo que me gustaba pasar tiempo con él.

—¿A dónde iréis?—preguntó mi amiga, mirando por la ventana.

—No estoy muy seguro —comenté, riendo suavemente—. Me dijo algo de una exposición de arte que su hermano ha venido a presentar a la ciudad.

Pronto llegamos al trabajo de Bella y la dejé en la puerta, viendo que lucía algo ausente y desorientada cuando nos despedimos. Supuse que todo lo de Mike debía de tenerla bastante abrumada.

Aquel tipo era un verdadero idiota.

**(Bella's POV)**

Toda la tarde el tema de Edward y su _amiguito _Charles había estado dándome vueltas en la cabeza. Siempre que tenía alguna salida, yo era la primera a quien Edward se lo comentaba. Sin embargo, hacía tiempo que no lo veía salir con nadie y su reciente anuncio me había tomado por sorpresa. Después de todo, aunque lo negara, mi corazón albergaba vanas esperanzas acerca de nosotros.

—¿Señorita? ¿Señorita, me oye?

Sacudí levemente la cabeza para encontrarme con una mujer que debía de tener más de setenta años. Sus ojos celestes, detrás de unas gafas de grueso marco oscuro, me miraban con preocupación.

—Disculpe, señora, ya le cobro —aseguré rápidamente, mientras tomaba el billete que había dejado sobre la barra.

—¿Está segura de que está bien, señorita? —preguntó cortésmente.

Asentí, con mi mejor sonrisa forzada.

—Sí, no se preocupe.

Entre distracciones y mi habitual torpeza, incrementada por mi estado ausente, mi turno de la tarde pasó de forma lenta. Cuando vi que el reloj marcaba mi hora de salida, rápidamente me quité el uniforme del local, tomé mi bolso y me encaminé hacia la salida. Estuve algunos minutos para conseguir un taxi que me llevara hasta mi apartamento, donde, al llegar, pude acomodarme tranquilamente. Mientras bostezaba, mi vista se fijó en el reloj que pendía sobre la pared, el cual me indicó que en una hora Mike estaría en la puerta de casa.

Me levanté con cansancio, dispuesta a arreglarme de una buena vez.

Mike me había dicho que quería que fuera una cena inolvidable. Me había pedido que me vistiera bien elegante y, la verdad, temí bastante por lo que podía llegar a tener oculto bajo la manga. Gracias a Dios, Alice me había prestado uno de sus vestidos de fiesta, ya que, por su trabajo en tan prestigiosa casa de modas, para ella abundaban los eventos importantes. Después de ducharme, busqué el vestido, el cual mi amiga había dejado dentro de mi armario. Cuando lo hallé, lo tendí sobre la cama. Me lo probé rápidamente, dándome cuenta de que el mismo me quedaba uno o dos dedos por arriba de la rodilla. Eso, seguramente, se debía a la baja estatura de mi amiga. El vestido en cuestión era de seda rosada cubierta con encaje negro, bastante fino y sobrio. Realmente, en otra situación, le hubiese buscado los mil y un defectos, pero, en aquel momento, ni siquiera tenía ganas de aquello. De hecho, si hubiese sido por mí, el plan perfecto para el viernes por la noche hubiese sido un gran pote de helado y alguna buena película clásica.

Escuché el timbre y suspiré.

Mi noche estaba muy lejos de aquel plan.

Me arreglé un poco el cabello con un broche rosado bastante fino, propiedad de Alice, y tomé mi bolso y mi abrigo oscuro. Afortunadamente, esta vez llevaba unos tacos bajos, por lo que no tenía que preocuparme en ganarme un viaje al suelo al primer descuido. Bajé por el ascensor y, cuando salí al recibidor, un sonriente Mike estaba esperándome en la puerta. Me sorprendió —y, por qué no decirlo, me causó bastante gracia— el hecho de verlo enfundado en un traje negro.

Otro detalle que me llamó bastante la atención fue que, después de besarme fugazmente, Mike corrió a abrirme la puerta de su auto. ¿Trataba de impresionarme? Vamos, aquél no era un comportamiento que se viera en él todos los días.

Después del viaje, en el que Mike no dejó de parlotear, llegamos a un restaurante, en el centro de la ciudad, que parecía bastante lujoso. En la entrada, tomaron nuestros abrigos y un hombre enfundado en un traje oscuro nos guió hasta una mesa, cerca de un enorme ventanal decorado con cortinas claras y elegantes.

Suspiré.

Aquélla sería una larga noche.

**(Edward's POV) **

—¿Edward? ¿Me estás escuchando?

Sacudí mi cabeza cuando escuché la voz de mi acompañante.

—No, perdón, Chuck, estaba en mi mundo —repliqué rápidamente, andando algunos pasos—. ¿Qué me decías?

Hizo un gesto con una mano, restándole importancia.

—Nada, no importa —comentó—. Estás muy distraído.

Suspiré. Hubiese discutido, pero sabía que tenía razón. Generalmente, Charles y yo disfrutábamos de salidas poco comunes, que mucha gente no lograba apreciar. En esos momentos, nos encontrábamos en un museo de arte de la ciudad, admirando algunas obras del mismísimo hermano de Charles. Mi compañero me había comentado más de una vez que su hermano mayor era un eximio artista, y estaba seguro de que debía de ser así. Sin embargo, no podía corroborar aquello, porque estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no había observado con detenimiento ni una sola obra. Por primera vez en nuestras ocasionales salidas, no me sentía cómodo de estar allí.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Charles, mirándome con el ceño fruncido, mientras caminaba a mi lado.

Suspiré.

—Sólo estoy un poco cansado —respondí. Después de todo, sólo era una mentira a medias.

—¿Quieres que dejemos la cena para otro día? —preguntó cordialmente.

Asentí.

—Creo que será lo mejor.

Después de atravesar algunos pasillos, los dos salimos del museo y, una vez acabamos con una corta charla, nos despedimos. Vi como Charles se alejaba en su _Mercedes _oscuro mientras buscaba las llaves de mi automóvil. Me acomodé en mi _Volvo_ y dejé que mi cabeza descansara hacia atrás. Me hice sonar el cuello y, cuando mis ojos quedaron fijos en el asiento del copiloto, encontré mi teléfono móvil, el cual había dejado olvidado dentro del vehículo. Con cuidado lo abrí y me topé con el fondo de pantalla al que ya estaba más que acostumbrado: era una foto de Bella y mía de las vacaciones del año anterior, en Forks, nuestra antigua ciudad de residencia. Sonreí inconscientemente y me pregunté qué demonios estaría haciendo con Mike.

Con curiosidad, tecleé su número, dispuesto a averiguarlo.

**(Bella's POV)**

Estaba mortalmente aburrida y, encima de todo, había dormido poco.

Mike no dejaba de parlotear y yo no podía dejar de apreciar los pliegues del mantel como si fueran lo más interesante de todo el mundo. En aquel momento, cuando estaba considerando posible la muerte por aburrimiento, ese timbre estruendoso y agudo que ya conocía me sacó de la niebla en la que me encontraba perdida. Tomé mi bolso, ante la atenta mirada de Mike, y revisé la pantalla del mi teléfono móvil.

¡Gracias a Dios! ¿Había dicho ya que Edward Cullen era mi _superman_ personal, siempre oportuno para salvarme en el momento justo?

Me puse de pie y me alejé para poder hablar.

—¡Edward! ¡Qué bien que llamas! —exclamé, en voz baja, para que Mike no me oyera. Me puse de espaldas a él, mientras me alejaba hacia la puerta.

Escuché la melodiosa risa de mi amigo a través de la línea.

—_¿Tan terrible está todo por allá? _—preguntó, claramente divertido.

—Terrible, incluso, me suena bastante agradable en estos momentos —respondí, echándole una rápida mirada a Mike, quien seguía comiendo en la mesa. Edward rió suavemente—. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo va todo? —inquirí, no sin cierta incomodidad.

—_Estoy volviendo a casa _—comentó, con un extraño tono—. _No estaba de… humor para la salida. Estoy algo cansado. _

—Oh —gran comentario. La verdad es que me habían sorprendido las palabras de Edward.

—_¿Crees que necesitarás que pase a rescatarte por ahí, pequeña? _—inquirió, con aquel tono confidente que sólo usaba conmigo.

Fruncí el ceño, confundida.

—¿Pero no acabas de decir que…?

—_Nunca estoy cansado para salvar a mi mejor amiga _—cortó, de forma conciliadora—. _¿Dónde estás? _

Intenté recordar el nombre del lugar donde nos hallábamos. El menú que reposaba sobre una de las mesas cercanas, afortunadamente, me sirvió de ayuda.

—_Le recoin _—pronuncié rápidamente, con un acento horrible—. ¿Sabes donde queda?

—_Sí, tranquila _—dijo—. _Estoy bastante cerca. Invéntate alguna excusa para Mike, que yo te espero en la esquina, ¿de acuerdo? _

—Está bien —aseguré, no sin cierta vacilación en mi voz—. Gracias, Edward.

—_De nada, pequeña. Nos vemos. _

Mi cabeza comenzó a maquinar alguna idea antes de llegar a la mesa donde Mike estaba esperándome. Poniendo mi mejor cara de tragedia, tomé mi bolso y lo miré. Era patética mintiendo, pero Mike era lo suficientemente crédulo para caer en la patética excusa de que Alice se había caído por las escaleras y necesitaba mi ayuda. Apuntando mentalmente que debía avisar a mi amiga sobre la mentira y rechazando repetidas veces la propuesta de Mike de llevarme hasta mi apartamento, salí del costoso restaurante. Caminé a lo largo de la calle —bastante llena de gente, por el solo hecho de que era viernes por la noche— hasta alcanzar la esquina. Allí se encontraba el _Volvo _aparcado y Edward apoyado sobre él, con aquella pose despreocupada que le daba el perfecto perfil para un comercial.

—¿Te generó muchos problemas? —inquirió, mientras me abría la puerta del acompañante.

—Podría haber sido peor —aseguré, encogiéndome suavemente de hombros.

—Bonito atuendo, por cierto —comentó, divertido, algunos segundos después, mientras arrancaba el auto.

Me sonrojé y le pegué suavemente un puñetazo en el brazo, como usualmente hacía cada vez que me molestaba, mientras nos deslizábamos con su auto por las calles de la ciudad.

Después de un breve viaje, acabamos en una pequeña heladería ubicada en un sector no tan céntrico. Sonreí cuando Edward aparcó, sorprendiéndome con el destino. Él, que me conocía como pocas personas, sabía que no me gustaban los lugares ostentosos o llenos de gente. Prefería aquellos locales pequeños y acogedores, con algunas mesitas de aspecto informal llenando el lugar y pocas personas compartiendo charlas en voz baja. Me ubiqué en una mesa cerca de la puerta, mientras Edward iba a buscar los helados. Cuando llegó hasta mi sitio, con dos enormes helados de chocolate, le sonreí de forma alegre.

—No sabes cuándo deseaba uno como estos —comenté, dándole una probada al helado.

Él sólo rió entre dientes, dirigiéndome una cariñosa mirada.

—Lo sabía.

Nos quedamos allí por un rato, viendo como la poca gente que quedaba se iba retirando. Cuando mi reloj marcó tres minutos para las doce y media de la noche, ambos nos pusimos de pie. Edward me tomó suavemente de la mano, mientras salíamos del local rumbo a su automóvil. Nos acomodamos dentro y viajamos hasta mi apartamento en un confortable silencio, escuchando sólo las baladas que pasaban por la radio. Cuando llegamos, me desabroché el cinturón de seguridad y miré a Edward con una sonrisa.

—Creo que comenzaré a tener citas contigo en vez de con Mike —comenté.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, me sonrojé tenuemente.

Edward no pareció notarlo, porque simplemente rió.

—No es mala idea, si me lo preguntas, pequeña —aseguró, dándome un suave apretón en la mano—. Alice me comentó algo sobre una salida mañana por la noche, así que supongo que nos veremos en unas pocas horas.

Abrí los ojos y gemí con horror.

—¿Otra salida? —pregunté.

Mi acompañante rió.

—Eso parece —se acercó un poco y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Mi corazón se alteró, siempre sensible al contacto con Edward, mas mi rostro fingió tranquilidad con una suave sonrisa—. Hasta mañana, pequeña.

—Hasta mañana, Edward.

Me bajé del auto, con la certeza de que nunca habría mejores citas que las que tenía con él.

Con mi _mejor amigo. _

Con el hombre del que _realmente _estaba enamorada.

…

**Un poco más de la relación de nuestros protagonistas y un pequeño dato que, después, va a tener bastante relevancia. El próximo capítulo, ciertamente, es bastante… interesante. Voy a tratar de traerlo lo más rápido que pueda. **

**Agradezco, como siempre, a todos aquellos que dejan sus comentarios. La verdad es que sí, es una idea muy extraña, pero me agradezco a todos los que confían en que voy a hacer que las cosas terminen de forma… normal jaja. A cualquiera que tenga dudas o ganas de charlar sobre el tema, saben que pueden agregarme al msn (mi correo está en mi perfil). Por cierto, para los que pidieron que Mike sea **_**despachado**_**, no puedo decir mucho. Pero ya van a ver cómo se van a dar las cosas. **

**Como siempre, mil gracias a ****Ray Laé Àlfori por su beteo. ¡Gracias por aguantar mis burradas, mujer!**

**¡Saludos para todos y gracias de nuevo!**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**LadyC. **


	5. Es Sólo Ficción

**Disclaimer:**** La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, pertenece a la señora Meyer. Ella es la creativa y, obviamente, la que tiene todos los millones. Yo solamente soy una chica con un poco de imaginación que usa todo esto sin ganar ni siquiera para una latita de gaseosa. La trama, los personajes que puedan no conocer y las dosis de locura son completamente de mi autoría.**

**Summary:** **Dicen que de la amistad al amor hay un solo paso. Sin embargo, en muchas ocasiones, un paso no es suficiente. Sobre todo si sabes que tu mejor amigo nunca podría fijarse en ti. Pero… ¿será siempre así? ExB. Todos Humanos.**

…

**Casi Platónico**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Capítulo V:**** Es sólo ficción.**

**(Bella's POV)**

Cuando llegué a mi apartamento, pensé que estaba vacío, ya que la sala de estar se encontraba completamente a oscuras. Sin embargo, me acerqué al ver luces en una de las habitaciones. Alice estaba dentro de ella, acomodada sobre su cama, leyendo lo que parecía ser una revista de moda; a su lado reposaban una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo. Cuando me escuchó, alzó la vista y me dirigió una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo fue todo con el moscardón? —preguntó inocentemente.

—El principio fue terrible —aseguré, con un suspiro—. Afortunadamente, Edward llegó al rescate.

Una sonrisa pícara surcó su rostro, que luego cambió por una mueca pensativa.

—Ya me lo parecía —apuntó, llevando un dedo a su barbilla—. No recuerdo haberme caído por las escaleras en las últimas horas —aseguró de forma traviesa.

Reí de forma tímida.

—Fue lo único que se me ocurrió —comenté.

Ambas nos dirigimos a la cocina y preparé dos tazas de café, mientras Alice se sentaba en uno de los taburetes de la barra. Le dejé su taza enfrente y tomé asiento yo también. Entonces, después de unos minutos de silencio, recordé las últimas palabras de Edward.

—¿Alice, qué planes tienes para mañana? —pregunté, casi de forma amenazante.

Ella sonrió inocentemente, batiendo las pestañas.

—Escupe —musité, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Iremos a una fiesta que organizan los gerentes de _Armani _—explicó rápidamente, como quien no quiere la cosa—. La realidad es que están buscando personal, y yo les dije que tenía alguien para presentarles… —. Me quedé mirándola sin comprender—. Les dije que mi amiga Isabella sería una excelente dependienta.

—¿¡Eh!? —exclamé, con la taza de café balaceándose peligrosamente entre mis manos—. ¿Que tú dijiste _qué_?

—Sí, Bella, tú puedes ser una excelente dependienta —aseguró rápidamente, sin permitirme el derecho a réplica—. Aprendes rápido, eres cordial y, sobretodo, vives con una loca obsesionada por la moda —se señaló a sí misma, con una sonrisa—. Además, lo que más les importa es la responsabilidad y seriedad en el trabajo, y sabes que tú tienes mucho de ello.

La siguiente media hora escuché a Alice enumerar los beneficios de trabajar en un lugar tan prestigioso, entre los que se destacaban el abundante salario, las escasas horas de trabajo y la interacción con reconocidos personajes mediáticos. Sabía que Alice odiaba el trabajo que tenía actualmente y, aunque tenía claro que todos aquellos beneficios a mí no me importaban, realmente apreciaba el esfuerzo que mi mejor amiga estaba haciendo. Probablemente, si Jessica se enteraba que Alice me estaba otorgando aquella posibilidad a mí en vez de a ella, querría matarme.

—De acuerdo, ¿y dónde será la fiesta? —pregunté, resignada, con una suave sonrisa.

Alice bajó de su taburete para colgarse de mi cuello.

—¡Gracias! —chilló animadamente—. Es en un hotel del centro —explicó—. ¡Conocerás a Cath! Es una mujer tan agradable y divertida y tenemos tantas cosas en común —me siguió contando, hablando a toda velocidad.

Parpadeé, aturdida, pero ella no pareció notarlo.

—Mañana te arreglaré. ¡Tengo un vestido hermoso para ti!

Una emocionada Alice dejó la cocina para dirigirse, con alegría, a su habitación. Suspiré, preparándome mentalmente para la sesión de tortura que tendría al día siguiente. Tuve suerte que estaba demasiado cansada como para pensar en ello y, apenas mi cabeza tocó la almohada, el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de mí, hasta que me quedé completamente dormida.

El sábado disfruté de la posibilidad de poder despertarme tarde, sin ningún tipo de incidente trágico de por medio. Pasé todo el día en el apartamento, adelantando trabajos para la universidad, ya que presentía que el evento de Alice me dejaría sin ganas de nada. Cuando el reloj del salón dio las siete de la tarde, había acabado con casi todo mi trabajo. Sólo me quedaba recoger algunos textos de la biblioteca ubicada en la zona más céntrica, para utilizarlos el lunes, pero tenía todo el domingo para hacerlo. Tan sólo segundos después de haber dejado mi trabajo a un lado, la pequeña Cullen me arrastró dentro del baño. Salí envuelta en una toalla y la siguiente hora tuve que dedicarla a arreglarme de la mano de mi diminuta y demoníaca amiga. De su amplio guardarropa tomó un vestido azul eléctrico que, según sus propias palabras, había comprado especialmente para mí. Como siempre, el ojo crítico de Alice acertó, porque la prenda parecía hecha a medida para mi cuerpo.

Cuando acabamos con la vestimenta, mi amiga me pasó unos peligrosos zapatos plateados, con un taco que me daba miedo de sólo mirarlo. A regañadientes, después de haber habido una pelea de por medio, me los calcé con cuidado. Me puse de pie y caminé un pequeño tramo, sabiendo que temería por mi vida toda la noche.

Una vez que Alice me hubo arreglado el cabello, comenzó a maquillarme. Estaba acabando de aplicarme sombra azul sobre los párpados, cuando escuchamos el portero eléctrico. Mi amiga me dejó el brillo labial para que me lo pasara, mientras desaparecía por la puerta de mi habitación, llena de energía. Me coloqué el brillo sobre los labios, con cuidado, poniéndome antes de pie frente al espejo. Me eché una mirada rápida, para evaluar como estaba.

—Estás hermosa, pequeña.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco involuntario cuando escuché la voz de terciopelo de Edward. Me volví para verlo de pie en la puerta. Mis ojos se abrieron con clara sorpresa cuando lo vi enfundado en un traje negro, con camisa blanca y corbata azul. De forma inconciente, el pensamiento de Mike vestido elegantemente vino a mí y la comparación lo dejó, claramente, fuera de juego. Después de todo, Edward era cien veces más compatible con aquella prenda y aquel estilo.

Le sonreí tímidamente, mientras me acercaba a él, teniendo cuidado de no matarme.

Con delicadeza pasó su brazo por mi cintura y ambos salimos de la habitación.

Cuando llegamos al sala de estar, Alice y Jasper se encontraban acomodados en el sillón, bastante cerca el uno del otro y hablando en melosos susurros. Carraspeé suavemente, intentando no mirar a Edward. La pareja se separó rápidamente y ambos nos dirigieron una cálida sonrisa.

—¡Os veis tan bien juntos! —exclamó Alice soñadoramente. Se quedó mirando a Edward—. Me alegro que hayas aceptado la corbata que te envié —le dijo con alegría.

Rodé los ojos. Debí suponer que alguna coincidencia de ese tipo debía ser producto de la soñadora cabecita de Alice Cullen.

Salimos los cuatro del apartamento, caminando tranquilamente. Edward y yo nos subimos en su _Volvo_, mientras Alice y Jasper se dirigían al automóvil de éste último. El viaje transcurrió en silencio, mientras Edward sólo se dedicaba a seguir a Jasper por las bulliciosas calles de Washington. Poco tiempo después, llegamos al centro de la ciudad y nos detuvimos frente a un lujoso hotel, ubicado en una de las calles principales. La gente que ingresaba en él se encontraba vestida de gala y todos parecían modelos de televisión. Entre los tres hermosos jóvenes que venían conmigo, me sentí algo fuera de lugar. Suspiré cuando Edward abrió la puerta de mi lado y tragué pesadamente antes de bajar.

Nos acercamos a un hombre enfundado en un traje, de pie en la puerta del lugar. Con una sonrisa deslumbrante, Alice se acercó a él dando elegantes pasitos. El hombre sacudió la cabeza, antes de volver a mirar a mi amiga.

—¿Nombre? —preguntó.

—Alice Cullen y prometido e Isabella Swan y prometido —habló rápidamente.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y miré a Edward, de pie a mi lado, que parecía tan sorprendido como yo. Apenas nos permitieron la entrada, ingresamos en un lujoso vestíbulo, decorado con elegancia. Me acerqué a Alice lo más rápido que mis zapatos me permitían caminar, y la miré amenazadoramente.

—¿Cómo que _prometidos?_ —pregunté, en un extraño balbuceo, que perdió todo tipo de efecto intimidante—. ¿Qué has hecho, Alice Cullen?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Debéis fingir que sois prometidos, al igual que Jasper y yo hemos estado haciendo desde que comencé a trabajar —comentó, con total despreocupación—. Te recuerdo que la seriedad es la característica más requerida en una cadena tan prestigiosa —prosiguió, mientras esperábamos el ascensor—. ¿Qué mejor que un prometido para acentuar tu compromiso con las cosas y la gente?

La fulminé con la mirada.

Estaba completamente segura de que toda aquella historia no tenía nada que ver con el trabajo ni la seriedad que yo podía tener. Simplemente, debía de ser otro de sus tantos planes de unirme con su hermano de alguna forma que fuera más allá de la amistad. ¡Vamos, si ni siquiera tenía una buena excusa!

Jasper y Edward se acercaron a nosotras, y yo sólo atiné a mirar al último, con terror.

—Acaba de contármelo —comentó, señalando con el pulgar al novio de su hermana—. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien —aseguró, con una cálida sonrisa.

Luego enredó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, de forma despreocupada, como usualmente lo hacía. Alice simplemente me guiñó un ojo, antes de salir del ascensor.

¿Y yo había dicho que sería una noche difícil?

Corrección: aquélla sería una noche _imposible._

**(Edward's POV)**

Entramos en un amplio salón decorado con diferentes matices de crema y dorado. Apreté mi mano un poco más contra la cintura de Bella, ya que parecía extremadamente nerviosa. De hecho, yo también estaba un poco sorprendido y alterado, sobre todo luego de que Jasper me comentara el maquiavélico plan de mi hermana; mas intentaba mostrarme impasible. Después de todo, yo sabía que era el único que lograba tranquilizar a Bella.

Inconcientemente, me encontré sonriendo como idiota.

Un hombre enfundado en un traje nos guió hasta una mesa redonda para ocho personas. Allí ya se encontraba otra pareja joven, hablando en susurros y dirigiéndose miradas dulces. Alice, Jasper, Bella y yo nos acomodamos frente a la reluciente vajilla de plata y nos quedamos observando las cosas que sucedían a nuestro alrededor.

Pronto el lugar siguió llenándose de gente, vestida elegante y llamativamente. Pasamos una media hora allí sentados, escuchando de fondo la charla que Alice mantenía con la joven sentada en nuestra mesa, la cual se había presentado con el nombre de Leah. Estábamos bebiendo el champagne que uno de los mozos había llevado a la mesa, cuando las fuertes luces que iluminaban el lugar se volvieron más tenues y un gran reflector enfocó el pequeño escenario ubicado al fondo del salón. Una mujer, luciendo un largo vestido color oro, salió por uno de los laterales y se ubicó en el medio, donde un micrófono solitario la esperaba.

—Bienvenidos a un nuevo evento de_ Armani _—habló con voz profunda y cordial. Su mirada se quedó en nuestra mesa por unos cuantos segundos—. Gracias a todos por venir —hizo una pequeña pausa—. Espero que disfruten de la noche.

Con aquellas palabras, se perdió por el costado del escenario. Todos respondieron con un cordial aplauso, al que nos unimos por respeto. Después, una suave música comenzó a llenar el lugar, incitando a las parejas a ponerse de pie. Alice arrastró a Jasper fuera de la mesa. Yo simplemente miré a Bella y le tendí la mano, con una suave sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro.

—¿Bailamos?

—Edward, ¿realmente quieres terminar sin un pie? —preguntó, en un susurro, claramente incómoda.

—Vamos, yo te llevaré y me aseguraré de conservar ambos pies —la tranquilizé, con un guiño, y una suave sonrisa apareció en su rostro, haciéndome sentir mejor—. Vamos.

Tomé su mano suavemente y ambos nos pusimos de pie. Buscamos un lugar en la amplia pista, más bien apartado del centro. Allí se encontraba un poco más oscuro, ya que las luces apuntaban al medio, por lo que supuse que Bella estaría más cómoda. Dirigiéndole una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara, enredé mis brazos en su cintura, mientras ella apoyaba tímidamente sus manos en mi cuello. La acerqué un poco más a mí y sonreí contra su cuello. Realmente me gustaba tener a Bella cerca. Con ella, las cosas siempre habían sido diferentes. Me sentía cómodo, tranquilo; sentía que podía ser yo mismo, sin importar cuándo ni dónde. Con ella, simplemente era yo.

—Lamento interrumpirlos, _parejita _—comentó la inconfundible voz de Alice, no sin cierto pícaro retintín.

Alcé la cabeza con cuidado y me encontré no sólo con mi hermana, sino también con aquella alta mujer que había hablado en un principio. Su vista pasó de mí a Bella y luego volvió a mirar a Alice.

—Os presento a Catherine Von Brown, gerenta general de la sucursal de _Armani_ en Washington —habló Alice solemnemente—. Catherine, ellos son Bella Swan, la muchacha de la que te hablé, y Edward, su prometido y mi hermano.

La mujer sonrió, paseando su vista entre nosotros.

—Un gusto —habló, con su voz profunda—. Hacéis una muy bonita pareja.

**(Bella's POV)**

Inevitablemente, mi corazón comenzó a latir con algo más de fuerza cuando la tal Catherine alegó que quedábamos bien juntos. El brazo de Edward atravesó mi cintura y su mano reposó en uno de mis costados, atrayéndome contra su cuerpo. Sonreí tenuemente, aunque estaba segura de que mis nervios podían sentirse a kilómetros de distancia.

—¿Hace cuánto que estáis juntos? —preguntó Catherine, con una sonrisa cordial.

—Nos conocemos desde muy pequeños —comentó Edward naturalmente—, pero salimos desde hace dos años.

Gran mentiroso; pero se lo agradecía, porque yo era patéticamente mala en ello.

—¿Y ya tenéis planeada la boda? —preguntó, con cierta emoción, nuestra acompañante.

Miré a Alice, con el horror pintado en cada una de mis facciones.

—Oh, no, aún no —comentó despreocupadamente la pequeña Cullen. Eso de mentir bien debía de ser algo genético—. Están en esas épocas… ya sabes… no están un segundo en paz —comentó pícaramente, guiñándole un ojo a Catherine.

Ella simplemente rió entre dientes, de forma elegante.

—Yo no los veo muy… fogosos —comentó, levemente escéptica, con una sonrisa aún en su rostro—. ¿Es mi impresión o no se han tocado en toda la noche?

Aquel comentario, tan propio de Alice, me dio una idea de por qué mi pequeña amiga decía que ella y Catherine tenían tantas cosas en común.

Inevitablemente, me sonrojé y miré tímidamente a Edward.

Lo vi con aquella sonrisa ladina tan propia de él, y sus ojos se volvieron hacia los míos. Entonces, realmente me asusté. Su mirada esmeralda tenían aquel brillo, ese destello que yo conocía demasiado bien. Cuando la mirada de Edward tenía aquel matiz peligroso, nada bueno podía pasar.

Entonces, sentí que su agarre en mi cintura se afianzaba, inclinándome hacia delante. Su rostro quedó más cerca y, después de dirigirme otra sonrisita ladina, posó sus labios sobre los míos, en un beso dulce y fiero que me sacudió el estómago violentamente. Mi corazón comenzó a latir de forma descomunal, mientras, por instinto, pasaba mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward y hundía mis dedos en su cabello de bronce.

Entonces, desconecté mi cabeza.

Estaba besando a Edward, por primera y quizás última vez.

¿Qué más daba?


	6. Cualquier Similitud con la Realidad

**Disclaimer:**** La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, pertenece a la señora Meyer. Ella es la creativa y, obviamente, la que tiene todos los millones. Yo solamente soy una chica con un poco de imaginación que usa todo esto sin ganar ni siquiera para una latita de gaseosa. La trama, los personajes que puedan no conocer y las dosis de locura son completamente de mi autoría.**

**Summary:** **Dicen que de la amistad al amor hay un solo paso. Sin embargo, en muchas ocasiones, un paso no es suficiente. Sobre todo si sabes que tu mejor amigo nunca podría fijarse en ti. Pero… ¿será siempre así? ExB. Todos Humanos.**

…

**Casi Platónico**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Capítulo VI:**** Cualquier similitud con la realidad…**

**(Edward's POV)**

Sabía que aquéllo que estaba haciendo no estaba dentro de los parámetros normales de nuestra amistad; pero, por primera vez, no me importaba pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Había sido un impulso, un simple beso entre mejores amigos, una muestra de cariño insignificante, con el fin de ayudar a Bella. Sin embargo, la realidad me golpeó con crudeza. Los labios de la muchacha a quien consideraba mi mejor amiga moviéndose suavemente contra los míos; su cintura aprisionada entre mis brazos; sus dedos hundidos en mi cabello. Todo era demasiado agradable; más de lo que debería, de hecho.

Me separé de Bella, quizás con más brusquedad de la que hubiese deseado.

—Creo que puedo retractarme de mis palabras —comentó la jocosa voz de Catherine, que me parecía lejana.

A pesar de que teníamos público, no podía despegar mis ojos de Bella. De su rostro confuso, de sus labios rojos, de sus mejillas sonrosadas.

—Creo…yo creo… que voy a ir al baño —balbuceó Bella, de forma entrecortada—. Permiso.

—Te acompaño —se ofreció Alice rápidamente.

Cuando me volví para mirarla, el rostro de mi hermana era una perfecta mezcla de estupefacción y alegría.

Entonces, Bella comenzó a caminar torpemente entre la gente, con la pequeña Alice pisándole los talones. Catherine me dirigió una sonrisa de lado, antes de que una pareja la abordara para conversar. Con destreza, me escabullí y caminé hasta la mesa, dejándome caer en la silla que antes había ocupado. Solté un pesado suspiro y alcé mi rostro, encontrándome con los curiosos ojos de Jasper.

—Hey, Edward, ¿estás bien? —inquirió.

—No —sentencié secamente.

Todo aquello no estaba _nada_ bien.

**(Bella's POV)**

Estaba caminando entre la gente, pero sentía que mis pies no tocaban el suelo. Parecía encontrarme en otra dimensión, en un mundo completamente paralelo. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? ¿Edward me había…? ¡Dios, hasta pensarlo me resultaba completamente absurdo!

Obligando a mis pies a andar más rápido, me metí dentro del tocador y comencé a mojarme levemente el rostro, teniendo cuidado de no arruinar el maquillaje. Pocos segundos después, Alice apareció por la puerta del baño y me dirigió una mirada precavida. Yo, simplemente, cerré el grifo de agua y me apoyé contra la pared de aquel blanco reluciente. Entonces, dejé escapar un pesado suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos. Hasta respirar, en aquel momento, me resultaba algo muy complicado.

—¿Estás…bien? —preguntó cuidadosamente Alice, acercándose a mí.

Negué con la cabeza.

—¿Qué…qué acaba de pasar? —pregunté, en un susurro.

Quizás estaba loca. Quizás había sido producto de mi interminable imaginación. Quizás…

—Edward te besó —respondió ella, temiendo mi reacción, aunque con una tenue sonrisa surcando su rostro.

Negué con la cabeza nuevamente.

—Fue un truco —apunté, con la mirada perdida—. Era para ayudarme. Tú conoces a tu hermano, siempre me ha ayudado, siempre —comenté rápidamente, en un balbuceo confuso.

Asintió, con algo de desilusión en su mirada.

—¿No te molesta si me voy a casa? —pregunté, a media voz—. No me siento muy bien.

Negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Vamos, ven —pidió, pasándome un brazo por la cintura, de forma cariñosa.

Comencé a caminar a su lado, aún con la calidez de los suaves labios de Edward sobre los míos. Había tocado el cielo con las manos y ahora estaba cayendo lentamente.

Sólo esperaba que el impacto no fuera demasiado fuerte.

**(Edward's POV)**

Le conté a Jasper lo que había sucedido y él tan sólo me escuchó, sorprendiéndose un poco más a medida que el corto relato avanzaba. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera terminar, Alice y Bella hicieron aparición en escena. Ésta última evitaba mi mirada y parecía algo perdida.

—Edward, ¿puedes llevar a Bella a casa? —preguntó Alice suavemente—. Creo que Catherine, después de lo que pasó, no dudará que sois una pareja estable.

Asentí suavemente, no sin cierta vergüenza, mientras me ponía de pie. Bella comenzó a caminar adelante y yo la seguí, de forma cautelosa. Los dos nos metimos en el ascensor, en completo silencio. Ella comenzó a acomodarse el cabello de forma ida frente al amplio espejo, con una mueca pensativa plasmada en su rostro. Entonces, súbitamente, se volvió hacia mí.

—Gracias —dijo, con voz suave, mientras una sonrisa no muy convincente aparecía en sus labios.

—¿Por qué? —inquirí.

—Por ayudarme… con lo de Catherine y eso… —balbuceó, rehuyendo a mis ojos.

Pasé una mano por mi cabello, levemente incómodo.

—Con respecto a eso, yo…

—Edward, no te preocupes —me cortó rápidamente Bella, poniendo las manos en mis hombros—. Sé que lo hiciste para ayudarme.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y yo me quedé un poco rezagado cuando ella comenzó a caminar rápidamente, a duras penas, con aquellos tacones altos.

En silencio, ambos nos subimos al _Volvo _y__empecé a conducir, oyendo sólo de fondo la emisora de radio que estaba sintonizada. Pronto llegamos al edificio donde vivía Bella, iluminado por las suaves luces de la calle. Mi amiga me miró antes de salir del auto, con una mueca que se me antojó inescrutable.

—¿Estás segura de que…? —pregunté vacilante—. ¿Realmente todo está bien?

Ella asintió y, con una sonrisa extraña, se inclinó hacia mí.

—De verdad, Edward —me abrazó de forma rígida, casi mecánica—. Estoy bien, gracias.

Después de darme un rápido beso en la mejilla, bajó del coche y escapó hacia su apartamento.

¿Realmente estaba bien?

Suspiré.

Quizás sólo era yo el que no se estaba sintiendo nada bien.

Tardé unos segundos en volver a poner mi vehículo en marcha para dirigirme a mi apartamento, presuroso. Abrí la ventana para que el viento, soplando con intensidad debido a la velocidad, me despejara un poco la cabeza. Llegué y, después de aparcar correctamente, me bajé de mi automóvil y comencé a caminar hacia mi edificio, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Estaba completamente abrumado.

Apenas llegué, ni siquiera me molesté en cambiarme. Tan sólo me quité la chaqueta, me aflojé la corbata, me desabroché los últimos botones de la camisa y me dejé caer sobre el sofá de la sala. No sabía por cuánto tiempo me había quedado mirando el techo, pero, en algún momento de la noche, debí de quedarme profundamente dormido. Sólo me quitó de mi sueño un golpeteo que parecía lejano. Poco a poco fue haciéndose más claro, seguido de repetidos timbrazos. Intenté aclarar mi cabeza y, mientras abría los ojos, comprendí que el sonido provenía de la puerta de mi apartamento. Con cuidado me puse de pie y, después de tambalearme peligrosamente y recuperar mi estabilidad, apoyándome en la pared, abrí la puerta. Me sorprendí notablemente cuando me encontré con el rostro de Jasper, quién parecía igual o más sorprendido que yo.

—¿Jasper? ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté, de forma adormilada.

Con una mueca divertida, alzó los libros que traía entre sus manos.

Me golpeé la frente con la palma de la mano. ¡El trabajo de Biología Celular! ¿Cómo lo había olvidado?

Jasper me dirigió una rápida ojeada.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, confundido—. ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? —inquirió luego, de forma suspicaz.

Dejé escapar un suspiro. ¿Por qué siempre debía ser tan perceptivo?

—Pasa —gruñí, mientras él reía suavemente.

Después de dejar todos sus libros sobre la mesa, Jasper me explicó la suerte que había tenido que el portero lo reconociera y lo dejara entrar. Luego se sentó en el sofá y me analizó detenidamente con la mirada. Pasé una mano por mi cabello, seguramente más desordenado de lo normal, mientras me acomodaba a su lado.

—Te ves mal, hermano —comentó.

—Muchas gracias —respondí secamente, con claro sarcasmo, mientras dejaba caer mi cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá.

—¿Tan mal te dejó lo de ayer?

—Más de lo que te imaginas.

Aquello lo respondí siquiera sin pensar y, segundos después, caí en la cuenta de lo que había dicho, mientras de fondo oía la risita de mi amigo. Maldije entre dientes. ¡Condenado Jasper! ¿Tenía siempre que saberlo _todo? _

Nos quedamos en silencio. Mi amigo se quedó observándome, a la espera de que alguna palabra saliera de mis labios apretados —que no fueran maldiciones hacia su persona, claro—. Suspiré un par de veces y me dispuse a contarle el motivo del beso, cosa que no había conseguido la noche anterior, cuando Alice y Bella habían interrumpido. En el momento en que acabé con la pequeña, pero no por eso menos importante, parte del relato, Jasper me observó, pensativo.

—Entonces… ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? —preguntó, aunque algo en su rostro me dijo que en realidad no era un total misterio para él—. Si dices que lo hiciste para ayudar…

—Sí, pero Jasper… —balbuceé rápidamente, clavando mis ojos en la blanca pared ubicada frente al sofá—. Yo… quiero decir… no lo sentí como algo… fingido.

Aunque no lo estaba mirando, estaba seguro de que Jasper me observaba cautelosamente.

—¿Quieres decir que… sentiste algo? —preguntó mi amigo.

—No quería dejarla ir —balbuceé, perdido en mis pensamientos—. No se si sentí algo, pero me noté diferente…

Un nuevo silencio volvió a envolvernos.

—¿Sientes que… pasa algo con ella?

La pregunta de Jasper fue sorpresiva, pero rápidamente me encontré negando con la cabeza.

—Quizás estabas confundido —probó Jasper, con voz tranquila—. Siempre tuviste frente a tus ojos lo que buscabas, pero no pudiste verlo.

Lo estudié en silencio, con una mirada interrogante.

—¿Hasta cuándo duró tu relación con Tanya? —preguntó.

Lo miré, con el ceño fruncido. ¿A dónde quería llegar?

Tanya Denali, una compañera de la preparatoria, había sido mi… novia por unos cuantos meses. Sin embargo, lo nuestro no funcionó. Nunca conseguía estar atado a una chica por más de unas semanas, hasta que llegó Tanya. Lo intenté con ella, pero nunca pudimos, realmente, sacar algo bueno de nuestra relación. Entonces, fue en aquel momento en el que me di cuenta que no era un problema de las chicas. Todo aquéllo era un problema propio.

Pero… ¿qué era lo que Jasper intentaba probar?

—Tú no nos dijiste que no estabas interesado en las mujeres hasta que… Bella comenzó a salir con Tyler —apuntó mi amigo casualmente.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Y…?

Lo escuché reír, mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza.

—¿No te das cuenta, Edward? No era un problema de las chicas —explicó, aún con una sonrisa—. No te interesaban las chicas con las que salías, te interesaba _ella._ Sólo ella. Estaba esperando a que te dieras cuenta por ti mismo.

Automáticamente, negué con la cabeza, de forma suave. Aquéllo no podía ser. Ella era Bella, mi Bella. Ella era mi mejor amiga, mi pequeña, esa que siempre había estado en el momento justo, toda mi vida. Ella no podía ser más que eso. Yo lo tenía muy claro.

¿Realmente lo tenía tan claro?

Suspiré.

—¿Necesitas que te diga lo evidente? —preguntó la suave voz de Jasper, aún con aquel aire cauteloso.

—No, gracias —murmuré.

Quizás, todo estaba bastante claro.

_Aunque no de la forma que yo había creído. _

…

**Oh, pobre Eddie. No, mentira. Realmente, ¿qué está pasando acá? En realidad, ya lo iremos viendo. Sólo puedo decirles que el siguiente capítulo me encanta y que, si puedo, voy a traerlo en unos pocos días. Simplemente tengo que arreglar un par de cosas. Ya saben… En fin, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo?**

**Como siempre, saben que agradezco totalmente sus reviews; así como también que agreguen la historia a favoritos, a sus alertas y todo eso. Me importa mucho saber lo que piensan, sobre todo de una historia tan… loca como esta. ¡Gracias a todos, de verdad! Ya saben que, cualquier duda, pueden agregarme al msn, mandarme un coreo o un PM. **

**Gracías a Ray Laé Àlfori por el excelente beteo de siempre. ¡Muchísimas gracias y perdón por el retrazo!**

**¿Cómo estuvo la navidad? En fin, espero que todos la hayan disfrutado. **

**Si es posible, nos vemos antes de fin de año; sino, ¡felicidades para todos!**

**¡Se cuidan!**

**LadyC.**


	7. Para Eso Están Los Amigos

**Disclaimer:**** La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, pertenece a la señora Meyer. Ella es la creativa y, obviamente, la que tiene todos los millones. Yo solamente soy una chica con un poco de imaginación que usa todo esto sin ganar ni siquiera para una latita de gaseosa. La trama, los personajes que puedan no conocer y las dosis de locura son completamente de mi autoría.**

**Summary:** **Dicen que de la amistad al amor hay un solo paso. Sin embargo, en muchas ocasiones, un paso no es suficiente. Sobre todo si sabes que tu mejor amigo nunca podría fijarse en ti. Pero… ¿será siempre así? ExB. Todos Humanos.**

…

**Casi Platónico**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Capítulo VII:**** Para eso están los amigos. **

**(Bella's POV) **

Me sentía ajena a aquella realidad que se desarrollaba a mi alrededor. El centro comercial me parecía un lugar cien veces más grande de lo que realmente era. Las voces de la gente se oían lejanas, difusas y casi inexistentes. Sentía que mis pies flotaban en alguna superficie extraña, más arriba de por donde todos caminaban.

Estaba en mi propio mundo, sumida en mis pensamientos; y todo lo demás no importaba.

—¿Hola?, ¿sí?, busco a mi amiga Bella, que hace cinco minutos que se ha dedicado a ignorarme por completo —comentó la vocecita de Alice, justo en mis narices.

Sacudí la cabeza con cuidado.

—Lo siento —balbuceé—. Estaba distraída.

—¡Has estado distraída todo el día! —exclamó mi amiga, mientras salíamos de un local. Pasó un brazo por mi cintura—. Debes dejar de pensar un poco en ello, Bella —pidió comprensivamente.

Suspiré. Ella tenía razón, ¡pero era tan difícil!

Finalmente, intenté despejar un poco mi mente y seguir a mi amiga por el centro comercial, mientras ella hablaba por teléfono con su novio. Estaba aún como perdida en mi mundo, pero por lo menos podía entablar una conversación normal con Alice. Le agradecía que intentara quitarme de aquel estado; pero ella, más que nadie, entendía que para mí lo sucedido la noche anterior había sido… fuera de este mundo. Nunca, en todo lo que llevaba de amistad con Edward, pensé que algo así pudiera suceder, al menos fuera de mis sueños. Agradecía que Mike, sorpresivamente, no hubiera llamado en todo el fin de semana. A pesar de que era algo extraño, estaba feliz con aquello. La realidad era que no estaba de humor para lidiar con él.

—¡Bella! —escuché el grito de Alice y me volví para mirarla. Ella sólo suspiró, con una mezcla de lo que me pareció frustración y preocupación—. Otra vez te vuelve a suceder —hizo una pausa—. ¿Por qué no hablas con él y ya?

Suspiré, por enésima vez en ese día, mientras nos acomodábamos en una de las mesas del patio de comidas, al que ni siquiera recordaba haber llegado.

—Ya hablé con él, Alice —respondí, de forma cansada.

—Sí, pero le dijiste que todo estaba bien —respondió rápidamente, dirigiéndome una mirada escéptica—. Y déjame decirte, querida Bella, que este no es, casualmente, tu comportamiento normal.

Bufé, mientras dejaba caer mis brazos a los costados de mi cuerpo, con frustración.

—¿Qué quieres que haga, Alice? —pregunté, no sin cierta exasperación—. Hola, Edward, discúlpame; la verdad es que no dejo de pensar en el beso que nos dimos y me siento mal, porque tú eres gay y yo estoy enamorada de ti —tomé aire, después de hablar tan rápidamente. Una sonrisa falsa surcó mi rostro—. ¿Te parece bien?

Alice rodó los ojos.

—Quizás sea útil que le digas eso a Edward.

Las dos giramos con violencia la cabeza, para encontrarnos con el conciliador gesto de Jasper, quien estaba apoyado en una columna cercana a nuestra mesa. Solté abruptamente todo el aire que había estado conteniendo.

—¡Casi me matas de un susto! —me quejé, para luego soltar otro pesado suspiro. Me hundí en la silla, como sumergiéndome en mi propia miseria.

Alice, después de algunas palabras, se ofreció a ir a buscarnos algo para comer. Yo simplemente gruñí que no quería nada, mientras ella se iba alejando. De cualquier modo, estaba segura de que iba a traerme una buena ración de comida.

—No te ves lo que se dice _bien _—apuntó Jasper, sentándose a la mesa.

—Te lo agradezco —mascullé, mirando hacia otro lado.

Escuché su risa melodiosa.

—Dios, tú y Edward sois tan escalofriantemente parecidos —comentó.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—¿Qué? —apuntó, con voz inocente, mientras apoyaba un codo sobre la mesa y me miraba más de cerca.

—Nada —murmuré.

Me negaba a que alguien más me diera consejos amorosos. ¡Con Alice bastaba y sobraba!

Después de compartir una comida, los tres nos subimos al llamativo vehículo de Alice, con el propósito de dirigirnos nuevamente al apartamento. Una fina capa de llovizna nos acompañó en el trayecto y, cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, tuvimos que correr para evitar mojar nuestras ropas y las recientes comprar realizadas por Alice. Fue bastante agradable llegar a la calidez del hogar; sin embargo, al ver que mi pequeña amiga ni siquiera se quitaba su abrigo, fruncí el ceño.

—¿Planeas algo? —pregunté cuidadosamente.

—Debo ir a buscar a Jessica para que me entregue unos bosquejos que realizó el año anterior —comentó Alice, encogiéndose suavemente de hombros—; quizás sus diseños puedan servirme de base, para tener, más o menos, una idea de lo que debo hacer para mi proyecto de mañana —agregó, con un suspiro.

Asentí en silencio.

Entonces algo hizo contacto en mi cabeza.

¡Los libros de historia del Arte! ¡Demonios!

—¿Crees que podrás llevarme hasta la biblioteca? —pedí atolondradamente.

Alice parpadeó.

—Sí, supongo que no es ningún problema —aceptó.

Tomé mi bolso, un paraguas y mi abrigo, mientras los tres volvíamos a salir del apartamento.

Acordamos pasar primero por la casa de Jessica. Mientras íbamos en el _Porsche_, la pequeña Alice me explicó que haríamos las cosas más rápido de esa manera y que luego podría esperarme en la puerta del la biblioteca. Con mi amiga al volante, que tenía aquella extraña manía de conducir igual de rápido que su hermano, pronto llegamos a nuestro destino. Aún con el doloroso recuerdo de Edward en mi mente, me bajé del auto detrás de mis amigos.

La portera del apartamento de Jessica, una señora muy amable, sonrió al vernos en la puerta. En realidad, le sonrió a Alice. Ambas se conocían, ya que la mujer solía realizar esporádicas visitas al centro comercial; y, vamos, ¿cómo no congeniar con Alice, quien prácticamente vivía dentro?

—¡Alice! ¿Cómo estas? —exclamó amistosamente la mujer, para luego inclinar su cabeza hacia nosotros, a forma de saludo.

—Muy bien, Charlotte, gracias —respondió la pequeña Cullen, sonriente.

—¿Venís a ver a Jessica?

Alice asintió. Después de un corto cruce de palabras, los tres nos metimos en el ascensor. Subimos dentro de él y descendimos en el pasillo que le correspondía al piso de Jessica. Jasper tocó el timbre, mientras se hacía a un lado; Alice se quedó con una sonrisa frente a la puerta. Esperamos un rato y ya pesábamos que Jessica no estaba cuando su figura se apareció desde dentro; su rostro denotaba confusión, casi podría decir que miedo. Ató mejor la bata de seda que traía puesta y nos miró, alterada.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó súbitamente, depositando su ojos en mí por una milésima de segundo.

—Venía a pedirte los diseños que me prometiste —replicó Alice, con el ceño fruncido—, ¿recuerdas?

Jessica asintió, sin decir nada.

—¡Mi amor! ¿Qué sucede? —se escuchó desde adentro.

Los tres nos quedamos helados y el rostro de Jessica se transformó con violencia.

Yo conocía esa voz… esa voz era…

No, aquello no podía ser.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, sin embargo, Alice empujó a Jessica a un lado y se adentró en el apartamento. Ella la siguió y Jasper fue detrás de ambas, muy posiblemente temiendo que su novia cometiera un homicidio. Pero no, yo no iba a quedarme allí. Con la poca determinación que tenía en aquellos momentos, seguí a mis amigos; fue una gran sorpresa encontrarme a Alice intentando abofetear a un semidesnudo Mike. Cuando entré en escena, todas las miradas se posaron en mí. Mike, que se encontraba luchando contra una enfurecida Alice, me miró casi con horror. Al bajar sus defensas, claro, se ganó un buen puñetazo de mi amiga, justo en el medio de su nariz. Vi que Mike hacía el amague de levantarse y seguirme; también sentí la mano de Jasper en mi brazo; pero lo ignoré todo y sólo corrí fuera del apartamento. Cuando estaba bajando las escaleras, sin siquiera esperar el ascensor, con miedo a que me alcanzaran, me di cuenta de que mis mejillas se encontraban húmedas. No por amor, ya que yo tenía muy claro que no estaba enamorada de Mike, pero la traición…

Eso sí que dolía.

Cuando conseguí salir del apartamento, ante la confusa mirada de la tal Charlotte, comencé a correr sin rumbo alguno por las calles de Washington. Chocando con las pocas personas que había por la calle, debido a que ahora llovía con más fuerza, logré abrirme paso hacia una parte menos céntrica de la ciudad. Con las gotas mezclándose con mis lágrimas, me dejé caer en un banco, completamente abatida. Evidentemente, ni siquiera podía ser suficiente para alguien como Mike Newton. ¿Cómo podía imaginar, entonces, que alguien como Edward se fijaría en mí?

Suspiré. ¿Alguna otra cosa mala iba a pasar?

Escuché un fuerte trueno en el cielo.

Por supuesto, ¡la vida no dejaba de sonreírme!

**(Edward's POV)**

Yo, usualmente, era una persona muy activa. No me gustaba mucho quedarme quieto, sin hacer nada; sobretodo cuando había tanto por hacer. Sin embargo, allí estaba, ocupando toda la extensión del sofá con mi cuerpo y mirando el techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante de todo el mundo. Creí que ya me conocía las grietas de memoria, mientras pensaba, nuevamente, en la complicada situación en la que me encontraba. Estaba tan atrapado en mis cavilaciones, que me costó identificar el sonido de mi teléfono móvil; estiré mi brazo y atrapé el pequeño aparato.

—¿Sí?

—_Edward, por Dios, tienes que ayudarnos _—la voz agitada de mi hermana se escuchó des del otro lado de la línea.

—Alice, cálmate. ¿Qué ha sucedido? —inquirí, con el ceño fruncido.

—_Bella, Edward, Bella _—mi corazón dejó de latir dentro de mi pecho—. _Mike __lo__ ha arruinado todo, ella se ha ido corriendo y no sabemos d__ó__nde está… y con esta lluvia… ¡Dios!_

La voz de mi hermana sonaba agitada.

Intenté que se tranquilizara y me explicara mejor las cosas. Luego, tan pronto como cortamos la comunicación, salté del sofá. Ni siquiera me molesté en tomar un abrigo, a pesar de que sabía que afuera estaba lloviendo con intensidad; simplemente, corrí por el pasillo y bajé las escaleras tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitían. Con poco cuidado, me subí a mi auto, aparcado cerca del edificio en el que vivía, y comencé a conducir a gran velocidad por la ciudad. Tenía que encontrarla.

_Necesitaba _encontrarla.

Me pasé la mano por el rostro, con frustración. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba dando vueltas por la ciudad, pero no había ni rastro de Bella. Había visto demasiadas muchachas castañas, pero ninguna como ella. Muchas jóvenes habían decidido salir a la calle con chaquetas negras —Alice me había comentado que Bella llevaba una—, pero ninguna era ella.

Sin embargo, unas cuantas vueltas más fueron suficientes. Allí, en una plaza apartada de la zona más céntrica de la ciudad, se encontraba ella, sentada sobre un banco, agarrándose fuertemente las piernas contra el pecho. El corazón se me partió en dos ante la imagen y, súbitamente, sentí la imperiosa necesidad de pisotear a Mike Newton. Con velocidad, bajé del _Volvo_, después de aparcarlo de una manera que, en medio de la ciudad, me hubiese costado unos cuantos insultos y alguna que otra multa. Comencé a correr por la húmeda hierba, hasta que me encontré frente al banco. Bella alzó su perdida mirada hacia mí, y la sorpresa se pintó en su triste rostro.

Aquello fue demasiado para mí.

Con cuidado, tomé a Bella por los brazos y la alcé, hasta que quedó de pie frente a mí. Entonces, la estreché en un fuerte abrazo, escondiendo mi cabeza en su cuello. La lluvia se mezclaba con su perfume, creando una fragancia perfecta. Sentí que su cuerpo comenzaba a agitarse bajo el mío, supuse que por el llanto, y la estreché más fuerte contra mí. Comencé a pasear una mano por su cabeza, de forma conciliadora, mientras le pedía suavemente que se tranquilizara, que todo estaba bien. Entonces, cuando sus ojos se alzaron para mirarme, lo comprendí todo. Todas mis dudas quedaron despejadas, aunque me negara a aceptarlo.

_No te interesaban las chicas con las que salías, te interesaba __ella.__ Sólo ella._

Dios, estaba perdido.

…

**¡Aww! Este capítulo me gusta tanto. Y el siguiente ya está en proceso y, créanme, es sumamente tierno. En fin, ¿qué les pareció? Creo que todos querían que la mosca volara lejos, ¿o me equivoco? Bueno, saben que espero ansiosamente sus comentarios al respecto.**

**Antes de seguir, ¡feliz año para todos! Espero que lo hayan comenzado bien y que, por supuesto, este año tenga mejores cosas que el anterior y que se cumplan todos esos deseos que cada uno alberga más intensamente cada vez que empieza otro año. ¡Muchas felicidades!**

**También debo agradecerles por sus **_**reviews,**_** ¡en serio! Como siempre digo, es una historia bastante fuera de lo común y el hecho de que me envíen sus palabras de apoyo me pone más que contenta. ¡Gracias a todos! Saben que, si tienen alguna inquietud, pueden agregarme al **_**msn. **_

**Bueno, me voy a prepara para salir, antes de que mi mamá me asesine. **

**Nuevamente, como siempre, gracias a Ray por ser mi beta. ¡Sabes que te lo agradezco honestamente!**

**¡Saludos para todo el mundo! Nos leemos pronto. **

**LadyC.**


	8. ¿Te Molestaría?

**Disclaimer:**** La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, pertenece a la señora Meyer. Ella es la creativa y, obviamente, la que tiene todos los millones. Yo solamente soy una chica con un poco de imaginación que usa todo esto sin ganar ni siquiera para una latita de gaseosa. La trama, los personajes que puedan no conocer y las dosis de locura son completamente de mi autoría.**

**Summary:** **Dicen que de la amistad al amor hay un solo paso. Sin embargo, en muchas ocasiones, un paso no es suficiente. Sobre todo si sabes que tu mejor amigo nunca podría fijarse en ti. Pero… ¿será siempre así? ExB. Todos Humanos.**

…

**Casi Platónico**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Capítulo VIII:**** ¿Te molestaría? **

**(Bella's POV)**

Estaba completamente segura. No había mejor refugio en el mundo que los brazos de Edward.

No sabía cuánto tiempo habíamos pasado allí, bajo la lluvia, unidos el uno al otro en un fuerte abrazo. Sin embargo, no quería que aquello terminara nunca. Mi mente amaba divagar a partir de aquel tipo de situaciones, y la calidez de su cuerpo contra el mío resultaba exquisitamente agradable. Suspiré. Era momento se acabar con aquello si no quería volverme completamente loca.

Cuando alcé el rostro, él se quedó observándome con cuidado. Entonces, se separó de mí y me atrajo por los hombros contra su cuerpo. Juntos y en silencio, comenzamos a caminar, hasta que vi su reluciente _Volvo _aparcado en una extraña posición diagonal. Sin soltarme siquiera un segundo, Edward me acompañó hacia el lado del copiloto y me obligó a entrar. Me apartó algunos cabellos húmedos del rostro y pronto encendió la calefacción. Después, corrió hacia el otro lado y se sentó frente al volante. Con un suave rugido, el motor arrancó rápidamente.

La ciudad se convirtió en manchas borrosas, mientras Edward conducía por las calles a toda velocidad. En un tiempo récord, llegamos a la puerta de su apartamento y él bajó, tan presuroso como antes. Casi sin darme cuenta, lo encontré a mi lado, ayudándome a salir del coche. En silencio, pasó una mano por mi cintura y me acompañó así, sin soltarme, hasta que estuvimos en la sala de su apartamento. Entonces, se posicionó frente a mí, tomándome suavemente por los hombros.

—¿Estás mejor? —me preguntó, con un suave susurro.

¿Realmente estaba mejor?

Asentí, aunque el sollozo que se me escapó, cuando quise afirmarlo con palabras, arruinó toda la credibilidad de mi respuesta. Edward chasqueó la lengua suavemente y me atrapó entre sus brazos, volviendo a abrazarme con fuerza.

—Te juro que si llego a cruzarme con ese idiota, tendrá que comprarse una cara nueva —gruñó Edward contra mi oído, estrechándome un poco más contra él.

Con cuidado, me condujo hasta el pulcro sofá de la sala y me acomodó de forma cuidadosa en su regazo. Lo miré, mientras él alejaba de mi rostro algunos cabellos húmedos, poniéndolos detrás de mi oreja, y él estableció contacto visual conmigo. Estuvimos un rato mirándonos a los ojos, hasta que su voz se hizo oír.

—Deberías llamar a Alice y Jasper y decirles que estás bien —apuntó dulcemente—. Estaban muy preocupados.

Asentí con lentitud y me puse de pie.

Ya se me había pasado por la cabeza que mis amigos habían llamado a Edward, lógicamente. Pensando en ello, marqué rápidamente el teléfono de Alice. Por supuesto, mi amiga comenzó a gritarme en un principio, por haberla preocupado y por haber tenido esa reacción frente a _mi idiota exnovio_. Luego, cuando logré tranquilizarla, me pidió perdón y comenzó a despotricar contra Mike y Jessica. Finalmente, al ver que no era un tema del que me interesara hablar, me preguntó cómo me sentía.

—De verdad, Alice, no te preocupes —pedí—. Estoy bien, no pasa nada —mentí, caminando por el pasillo, lejos de Edward.

—_Mira que, si me lo pides, ya mismo mando a matar a Mike Newton _—aseguró, con voz amenazante—. _Tengo algunos conocidos de la vida que no tendrían ningún problema en partirle el cuello o algo parecido._

—Alice, déjalo —rogué, con una tenue sonrisa en mi rostro—. Ya hablaremos de ello. No asesines a nadie sin mi consentimiento, por favor.

La escuché reír de forma melodiosa.

—_De acuerdo _—aceptó, con fingida resignación—. _Hasta luego, amiga._

—Hasta luego.

Corté la comunicación y, arrastrando los pies, volví a la sala, donde Edward se encontraba aún sentado en el sofá. Cuando llegué, me dirigió una cálida sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no te das una ducha? —propuso cortésmente—. Si sigues así, pescarás un resfriado.

Asentí, mientras él se ponía de pie.

**(Edward's POV)**

Bella se había ido a bañar y yo me dirigí al lavadero, con el fin de poner nuestras ropas a secar. Sentía dentro de mi aquel extraño sentimiento que me impulsaba a querer destruir todo lo que se encontraba a mi alrededor. Suspiré varias veces, intentando calmarme, mientras colgaba todas las cosas mojadas. Una vez que acabé con aquella tarea, di un último y largo suspiro, antes de encaminarme por el pasillo que llevaba a mi habitación. Cuando alcancé la puerta, la empujé con cuidado y me adentré en mi cuarto. Comencé a rebuscar en el armario una camisa para reemplazar la que se había empapado. Podía oír con claridad el sonido del agua cayendo del otro lado de la puerta. Me acerqué y di un suave golpecito a la misma, mientras intentaba ponerme la prenda.

—¿Está todo bien, pequeña?

—Sí, sí —aseguró ella rápidamente.

Comencé a abotonarme la camisa cuando escuché ruidos dentro del baño y el agua dejó de correr. Segundos después, Bella apareció en el umbral de la puerta, con una toalla envuelta alrededor del cuerpo. Su cabello castaño, húmedo, adornaba sus pálidos hombros. Desvié la mirada y la dejé pasar a la habitación. Sin dirigirle otra mirada, comencé, nuevamente, a rebuscar algo en mi armario. Con cuidado, le pasé una camisa y unos pantalones de pijama oscuros, que me quedaban algo pequeños.

—Ten, pequeña —comenté, mientras le pasaba las prendas—. Esto te quedará bien.

Sentí que la camisa y el pantalón abandonaban mis manos y fijé mi vista en la pared. Comencé a andar por la habitación, con algo de incomodidad, siempre de espaldas a ella. Entonces, la vida me puso a prueba justo cuando menos lo esperaba. En mi improvisada y nerviosa caminata, mis ojos se chocaron con el espejo. Entonces, la figura de Bella apareció frente a mí. Sabía que debía apartar los ojos y seguir con mi camino, obviando el hecho de que ella estaba allí, en ropa interior y con la espalda descubierta, frente a mis ojos. Sin embargo, no podía moverme. Mis ojos la recorrieron una y otra vez, intentando grabar su figura en mi mente. Fueron varios segundos los que me quedé allí, que se hicieron eternos al pasar por cada parte de su cuerpo. Entonces, mientras intentaba abrocharse el sujetador, algo en mí hizo contacto. Comencé a caminar más rápido de lo que hubiese deseado, mientras pasaba una mano por mi rostro, con frustración.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Sin embargo, a pesar de mi incomodidad, no me esperaba aquello para nada.

—¿Edward? —llamó tímidamente Bella.

—¿Sí? —pregunté, aún sin volverme.

—¿Podrías ayudarme con esto? —preguntó, con vacilación—. Alice lo compró y la verdad es que no es de mi estilo…

Me volví para encontrarme con Bella de espaldas a mí. Sus manos sostenían en su espalda los broches del sujetador de encaje, mientras me miraba por encima de su hombro. Caminé hasta ella como un autómata, intentando que mis manos dejaran de moverse. Con cuidado, deslicé mis manos por el broche e intenté unir ambos extremos. Suspiré varias veces, haciendo lo posible para concentrarme del todo en el broche.

¡Vamos! ¿Qué mierda me estaba pasando?

—Edward, ¿estás bien? —preguntó la suave voz de Bella, sobresaltándome.

Asentí torpemente. Entonces vi que el sujetador ya se encontraba perfectamente colocado.

—Ahora te haré algo para comer y llamas a Alice o a Angela para avisarles que te quedarás a dormir aquí, ¿de acuerdo? —avisé rápidamente—. No quiero que salgas con esta lluvia… otra vez.

Bella dibujó una tenue sonrisa en su rostro, mientras asentía.

Con urgencia, salí de la habitación y prácticamente corrí hacia la cocina. Comencé a improvisar algo para la cena, mientras aquellas imágenes no me dejaban en paz. ¡Dios, se suponía que ella estaba mal por lo que Mike le había hecho y yo no podía pensar en otra cosa!

Ella era la prioridad ahora. _Nada más._

Con aquella certeza de que ella estaba preocupada por _otro _chico, tomé dos platos, acomodándolos en diferentes bandejas. Con cuidado, serví un poco de gaseosa en un par de vasos y busqué los cubiertos en el cajón más cercano a mí. Pocos minutos después, con la cena lista, me dirigí hacia la habitación. Allí, Bella se encontraba sentada sobre mi cama, mirando algo en la televisión. Con movimientos lentos, me senté a su lado, intentando que el contenido de las bandejas se mantuviera en su lugar.

—¿A qué se debe esta cena en la cama? —preguntó, divertida, mientras tomaba la pequeña bandeja de madera que le correspondía.

Me encogí de hombros suavemente.

—Nada, simplemente se me ocurrió que estarías más cómoda —comenté, restándole importancia.

Bella parpadeó varias veces, mirándome, y luego vi como dejaba su bandeja sobre la cama. Entonces, sus brazos me rodearon con fuerza, haciendo que mi espalda topara contra el colchón de la cama, quedando ella acostada sobre mi cuerpo. Sentí su respiración en mi cuello y mi corazón, involuntariamente, se sobresaltó.

—Gracias, Edward —dijo con voz tenue, casi llorosa—. Gracias por todo.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme, pequeña —aseguré, acariciando su cabello mojado—. Sabes que lo haría todo por ti.

Bella alzó la cabeza, aún recostada sobre mi cuerpo, y nos miramos con intensidad. Creo que nunca habíamos compartido una mirada tan íntima y cómplice como aquélla. Fue entonces cuando, apenas después de romper el contacto visual, Bella pareció percatarse de la comprometedora posición en la que nos encontrábamos, porque en su rostro apareció un evidente sonrojo. Reí entre dientes, mientras pasaba una mano por su cálida mejilla.

—Eres tan adorable —murmuré, con una voz ronca que no sentía como propia.

Dios… Realmente, ¿qué me estaba pasando?

Sonrió nerviosamente, y vi que tenía la intención de levantarse. Sin embargo, enredé mis brazos en su cintura, reteniéndola. Besé su frente con cuidado, su pequeña nariz y luego me quedé observando fijamente sus labios. ¿Sería aquella la prueba de fuego?

Entonces, las palabras salieron de mi boca casi de forma involuntaria.

—Bella —llamé en un murmullo ronco, apenas audible—. ¿Te molestaría si te besara?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y los míos también, rompiendo aquel universo en el que había quedado completamente perdido.

¿Yo había dicho aquello?

_Oh._

**...**

**Aja. Lo sé, es corto y toda la cosa; pero les juro que adoro este capítulo. Es tan… tan… aw. Me deprimo con la simple idea de pensar que hombres así hay uno en mil. Ok, eso sonó de cuarentona soltera. Volviendo al tema que nos compete, ¿a ustedes les gustó? De cualquier modo, prometo que, al ser tan corto, voy a actualizar uno o dos días antes de lo habitual. I promise. **

**¡Wow! Gracias por los reviews. Me pone siempre del mejor humor y me da muchísima predisposición para escribir leer sus comentarios al respecto. ¡Gracias a todos, con total honestidad! Se que los reyes no trajeron a Edward, a Jackson, o, como dijo alguien por ahí, a Darcy; pero los reviews me suben mucho el ánimo jaja. Las alertas, los favoritos, todos. ¡Mil gracias para todos! **

**Por cierto, me gustaría agregar una idiotez. Me gustaría que todos los que tienen blog me lo hagan saber, así como saben que pueden encontrar el mio en mi perfil, porque me parece algo copado para intercambiar cosas más allá de FF. En fin, ustedes entienden. **

**Como siempre, mi más sincero ****agradecimiento a ****Ray Laé Àlfori**

**¡Saludos para todo el mundo! Se cuidan.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**LadyC.**


	9. Dulce Venganza

**Disclaimer:**** La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, pertenece a la señora Meyer. Ella es la creativa y, obviamente, la que tiene todos los millones. Yo solamente soy una chica con un poco de imaginación que usa todo esto sin ganar ni siquiera para una latita de gaseosa. La trama, los personajes que puedan no conocer y las dosis de locura son completamente de mi autoría.**

**Summary:** **Dicen que de la amistad al amor hay un solo paso. Sin embargo, en muchas ocasiones, un paso no es suficiente. Sobre todo si sabes que tu mejor amigo nunca podría fijarse en ti. Pero… ¿será siempre así? ExB. Todos Humanos.**

…

**Casi Platónico**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Capítulo IX:**** Dulce venganza.**

**(Bella's POV)**

Él no había dicho aquello. Él no había dicho aquello. Él no _podía _haber dicho aquello.

Me quedé mirándolo a los ojos como una idiota, apreciando todos los matices de verde que estos presentaban.

Entonces, accedí. Asentí con cuidado, respondiendo a su pregunta.

Cerré los ojos, con mi corazón latiendo a una velocidad descomunal. Respiré profundamente y pude sentir como su dulce aliento se entremezclaba con el mío. Entonces, sus labios se posaron… sobre mi mejilla.

Abrí los ojos con desilusión, aún con la boca de Edward pegada a un lado de mi cara.

Entonces, me entraron ganas de reír con amargura, de llorar de la frustración.

¿Realmente pensaba yo que él quería _besarme_?

Tuve la necesidad de separarme bruscamente de su cuerpo.

—Esto… Edward… necesito ir al baño —comenté rápidamente, para luego escabullirme hacia allí.

Cerré la puerta, con más fuerza de la que hubiese deseado, y me apoyé contra la pared.

¿Cómo podía, a pesar de todo, seguir guardando esperanzas de algo tan idiota e imposible?

**(Edward's POV)**

Me alegraba el hecho de poder pensar rápido, incluso en situaciones tan particulares como aquélla. Después de analizar mis palabras, me di cuenta de que podían tener un significado totalmente común. Claro que nunca le pedía permiso a Bella para besarla en la mejilla, pero ese es un detalle del que ella no debía percatarse. Su constante falta de atención, por supuesto, era una ventaja.

Cuando se fue hacia el baño, dejé escapar todo el aire que había estado conteniendo, de forma violenta. Aún acostado en la cama, me pasé las manos por el rostro varias veces. Si seguía así, me volvería completamente loco.

Bella volvió, pocos minutos después, y ambos comimos en silencio, escuchando de fondo el programa que había quedado en la televisión. En lo que me pareció siglos, los dos acabamos con la cena y me ofrecí a dejar las bandejas en el fregadero. Con un asentimiento carente de palabras, Bella me pasó su bandeja. Nuevamente me refugié en la cocina, intentando aclarar mis ideas. Me mojé un poco el rostro y, después de pasar mis manos por él unas cuantas veces, volví a la habitación.

—Bella… ¿quieres ocupar tú la cama? —pregunté, cuando la vi mirando su teléfono móvil de forma distraída.

Alzó los ojos y pude ver un extraño brillo en ellos. De hecho, aquel brillo, para mí, resultaba bastante conocido.

—Era él… —balbuceó—. El muy idiota… pretende que coja el teléfono —murmuró, con voz llorosa.

De forma inusualmente torpe, me acerqué a ella y la abracé fuertemente. En aquel momento, comenzó a llorar con fuerza. Me quedé allí, junto a ella, hasta que pudo calmarse. Entonces, me separé de su cuerpo, con cuidado, y tiré de su mano. La obligué a meterse dentro de la cama y la arropé, mientras ella se secaba sus lágrimas con la mano torpemente.

Me acerqué un poco a su rostro y deposité un beso en su frente.

—Duerme, mi pequeña —pedí, en un susurro—. Olvida a ese idiota.

Desvió sus ojos de los míos y asintió suavemente.

La observé por unos segundos y después comencé a caminar para dirigirme a la sala. Improvisaría algo en el sillón, ya que quizás aquella noche ella preferiría estar sola y tranquila. Sin embargo, sentí su pequeña mano alrededor de mi brazo antes de que pudiera irme.

—No, quédate… —rogó suavemente.

Me volví para mirarla e, inevitablemente, una suave sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

Rodeé la cama con cuidado, sin quitar mis ojos de ella ni por un segundo. Entonces, levanté las mantas y me acomodé a su lado, como siempre habíamos hecho durante toda nuestra vida. Me regaló una suave, pero tensa, sonrisa. Después, sus brazos se amoldaron a mi cintura y escondió su rostro en mi pecho. Sintiendo una agradable sensación de calidez, acaricié su cabeza, deposité un suave beso en su cabello y apagué la lámpara de la mesita de noche.

Con la lluvia y la respiración de Bella a mi lado como canción de cuna, caí rendido en un profundo sueño.

**(Bella's POV)**

Si había algo que odiaba, realmente, era sentirme impotente. Así era como me sentía con Mike, después de lo que había hecho. Necesitaba devolverle el _favor_, necesitaba hacer algo perverso, algo cruel, tan sólo para sacarme aquella horrible frustración de haber sido traicionada. Por otro lado, Edward no me ponía las cosas demasiado fáciles: sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, la suavidad de sus labios contra mi frente y su tenue respiración, teniendo en cuenta lo sensible que me encontraba, no me hacía ningún bien. Sin embargo, lo necesitaba allí, a mi lado, para soñar con todos aquellos imposibles entre nosotros.

Suspiré.

Debía de tener alguna vena masoquista o algo por el estilo.

Con un dedo, dibujé la sonrisa pacífica que se encontraba en el rostro dormido de mi acompañante. Pasé las yemas de mis dedos por su piel de porcelana, deteniéndome en aquellos puntos específicos que más me gustaban, como esos adorables hoyitos que se formaban en sus mejillas cuando sonreía. Pasé la mano, de forma despreocupada, por su quijada y él frunció suavemente la nariz. Segundos después, sus párpados se abrieron, revelando sus hermosos y adormilados ojos verdes.

Contuvo un bostezo y después me dedicó una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, pequeña —murmuró, con aquella mirada intensa y misteriosa que me resultaba nueva y diferente—. ¿Dormiste bien?

Asentí lentamente, sin poder despegar mis ojos de los suyos.

Fue bueno pasar toda una tarde con Edward. Después de todo, si bien la situación entre nosotros había estado algo… tensa después del beso, las cosas que habían sucedido con Mike habían creado una especie de tregua entre nosotros dos. Además, no podía negar que los brazos de Edward me hacían sentir totalmente reconfortada. Toda la frustración que sentía parecía desaparecer cada vez que él me abrazaba o me besaba en la frente.

Eran ya las ocho y media de la noche del domingo, cuando a Edward le pareció que sería bueno llevarme a casa, ya que al día siguiente debíamos asistir a clases y tenía unas cuantas cosas que preparar. Me sentía mejor que el viernes, aunque la frustración seguía allí, contenida dentro de mi pecho. Claro que Edward no tenía por qué saber aquello.

—Bueno, pequeña, nos vemos mañana, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo suavemente cuando nos encontrábamos en la puerta del edificio.

Asentí y besé tímidamente su mejilla.

—Gracias por todo —dije, a media voz y con una suave sonrisa—. Hasta mañana, Edward.

**(Edward's POV)**

Conduje por las calles con velocidad, intentando despejar un poco mi cabeza. Amaba pasar tiempo con Bella y había disfrutado el fin de semana; pero, en el estado de confusión en el que me encontraba, las cosas podían tornarse un poco estresantes de vez en cuando.

Pronto llegué a mi apartamento y me tomé mi tiempo para ordenar mis libros y trabajos de la universidad. Luego cené en la tranquilidad de mi hogar y me fui a la cama, bastante más temprano de lo normal. Por supuesto, di unas cuantas vueltas antes de que el sueño se apoderara de mí, con la fragancia de Bella aún impregnada en las sábanas.

La mañana siguiente me levanté más temprano de lo normal. Preparé el desayuno con tranquilidad y comencé a comer, mientras miraba las noticias matutinas en la televisión. Estaba observando un informe sobre el tráfico de cocaína, cuando mi móvil sonó. La lejana música provenía de mi habitación, por lo que tuve que correr hacia allí para alcanzarlo. Al ver que se trataba de un mensaje, lo abrí y no pude más que reír.

"_He logrado que Bella quiera salir del apartamento. Te espera aquí. S__é__ amable. Por cierto, si no matas a la mosca, la mataré yo, porque el zumbido se me está haciendo insoportable. Te quiero__,__ hermanito"._

Me sentí tentado de enviarle algún mensaje, diciéndole que la venganza no era algo bueno, sobre todo para alguien como ella, que siempre se metía en graves problemas por sus maquiavélicos planes. Sin embargo, sabía que tenía poco tiempo para llegar a tiempo y, además, tratándose de Mike, podía hacer lo que le diera la gana.

Aún con una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro, a causa del mensaje de Alice, tomé mis cosas de la universidad y las llaves, para después salir del apartamento. Me subí a mi vehículo, acomodando algunas cosas en el asiento trasero, de forma despreocupada. Encendí el vehículo y, después del característico rugido del motor, comencé a atravesar las calles de la ciudad, con prisa. Pocos fueron los minutos que tardé en llegar al apartamento donde convivían Alice, Angela y Bella. Alcé la mirada y, apenas la fijé en la entrada, divisé la figura femenina trotando hacia el auto.

—Buenos días —me saludó Bella. Sus suaves labios se posaron rápidamente en mi mejilla.

—Buenos días —respondí, dedicándole una sonrisa, mientras volvía a arrancar.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante todo el viaje. Cuando apenas habíamos recorrido unas pocas manzanas, sintonicé la emisora de radio favorita de Bella, gesto que me agradeció con una suave sonrisa. Minutos después llegamos a nuestro destino; aparqué en uno de los pocos lugares libres cerca del campus, mientras Bella tomaba mis cosas y las suyas. Empezamos a caminar por los amplios jardines de la universidad, aún en aquel cómodo silencio en el que ambos nos encontrábamos sumidos. Entonces, cuando estábamos a unos pocos pasos del edificio principal, Bella se quedó congelada en su lugar. La observé, extrañado, al notar que había dejado de caminar, para después seguir la dirección de su mirada. Entonces, mis ojos se encontraron con el idiota de Mike Newton, apoyado contra las grandes y antiguas paredes.

—Edward —balbuceó ella—, ¿podemos irnos?

Tomé aire varias veces, intentando controlarme. Sin embargo, cuando Bella estaba en medio, no tenía caso que lo intentara.

Me acerqué a ella y tomé, con cuidado, una de sus manos.

—Enseguida nos iremos —aseguré—, pero primero hay algo que debo hacer.

Caminé con determinación hacia Mike, quien pronto fijó sus ojos en mí. Sin apartar la mirada ni un segundo, acorté la distancia que nos separaba, quedando tan sólo a unos pocos pasos de él. Me miró con una ceja alzada, antes de hablar.

—Quiero hablar con ella, Cullen, no contigo —comentó, creyéndose alguien realmente inteligente. Gran error—. No sé si no te habías dado cuenta…

—Cierra el pico, Newton —pedí, con determinación—, y aléjate de ella.

Se carcajeó, con patética ironía.

_Contrólate, Edward, contrólate._

—¿Crees que voy a hacerte caso?, ¿a ti? —preguntó, con burla—. Bella es mía, Cullen, mía.

De acuerdo, al demonio con el autocontrol.

Sintiéndome completamente ajeno a mis movimientos, en unos pocos segundos, sentí como mi mano, cerrada en un puño, volaba hasta su rostro. Lo vi tambalearse hacia atrás, mientras llevaba los dedos a su nariz, la cual sangraba levemente. Me miró, con el horror pintado en su rostro.

—Yo que tú, lo haría —respondí, dándome media vuelta. Lo observé por encima de mi hombro—. Y no hables nunca más de ella como si fuera un objeto, ¿de acuerdo?

Con las miradas de los curiosos sobre la escena, caminé nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba Bella. Mirándome con los ojos como platos, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando pasé mi brazo por su cintura. Acerqué un poco mi rostro a ella, hasta que reaccionó. Me miró, frunciendo el ceño.

—Mejor vamos —sugerí.

Temía su reacción, ya que no parecía decidida a moverse. Aún podía ver la sorpresa en cada parte de su rostro, así como también la confusión. Entonces, cuando pensé que me iba a gritarme, que iba a decirme que estaba loco o algo parecido, una tenue sonrisa se extendió por sus labios.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Y gracias.

Sorprendido, sonreí, mientras empezábamos a caminar.

Tenía que darle las gracias a Alice por aquel mensaje.

Después de todo, la venganza resultaba bastante agradable.

…

**Oh, sí; muchas veces la venganza puede ser tan dulce. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Sé que muchos deben haber quedado un poco decepcionados con los del beso; pero creo que a Edward le toca sufrir un poquito más. Ya van a ver por qué lo digo. **

**En fin, necesito huir de la computadora. Estuve desde muy temprano afuera, despidiendo amigos antes de las vacaciones, y hay tres cosas de las que estoy completamente segura: primero, treinta grados si pueden sentirse como cincuenta; segundo, las **_**converse**_**, después de caminar unas cuarenta cuadras, sieeempre pasan factura; y tercero, siempre es bueno tener un libro y una botella de agua en la mochila cuando uno tiene hora y media en colectivo. Duh. La puerca está en la pocilga; sí, yo soy la puerca y mi habitación es la pocilga, por lo que me voy a bañar y a arreglar un poco este caos que quedó después de hacer la valija. Mañana a la noche estoy saliendo para la costa, por lo que actualizaré dentro de unos nueve o diez días. Yo o una amiga, pero da igual. Las notas van a ser de la loca que en estos momentos les habla. En fin… **

**Como ya muchos deben saber, subí una nueva encuesta en mi perfil para que me comenten cual quieren que sea la próxima historia que suba. Cada **_**summary**_** de las historias está al final de mi perfil y pueden elegir hasta dos de ellas. ¡Espero que dejen su opinión, que realmente me importa mucho!**

**Como siempre, agradezco infinitamente por todos esos **_**reviews **_**que siempre me ponen con el mejor humor para escribir. ¡Se los agradezco a todos! ¡De verdad! También, todo mi agradecimiento para ****Ray Laé Àlfori, que se toma el trabajo de revisar cada capítulo y darme útiles consejos. ¡Gracias!**

**En fin, ¡saludos! Se cuidan todos. **

**¡Nos leemos prontito!**

**LadyC.**


	10. Novedades

**Disclaimer:**** La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, pertenece a la señora Meyer. Ella es la creativa y, obviamente, la que tiene todos los millones. Yo solamente soy una chica con un poco de imaginación que usa todo esto sin ganar ni siquiera para una latita de gaseosa. La trama, los personajes que puedan no conocer y las dosis de locura son completamente de mi autoría.**

**Summary:** **Dicen que de la amistad al amor hay un solo paso. Sin embargo, en muchas ocasiones, un paso no es suficiente. Sobre todo si sabes que tu mejor amigo nunca podría fijarse en ti. Pero… ¿será siempre así? ExB. Todos Humanos.**

…

**Casi Platónico**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Capítulo X:**** Novedades. **

**(Bella's POV)**

Era bueno que Edward no me hubiese salido con cursos de moral en aquél preciso momento. Siempre había mantenido su discurso de que a los problemas se les debía hacer frente; pero me alegraba que, en aquél momento, su filosofía de vida hubiese sido diferente. Claro que, a pesar de todo, no podía negar que me encontraba sorprendida por su forma de proceder; es decir, ¿Edward pegándole a alguien?

Aquéllo, sin dudas, era nuevo.

Y se había sentido demasiado bien.

Me encontré sonriendo como idiota, mientras Edward conducía por las calles de la atestada ciudad. Cuando frenamos en un semáforo, se volvió para mirarme, con una tenue sonrisa surcando su rostro.

—¿Qué tienes ganas de hacer? —me preguntó, con voz dulce.

—Sorpréndeme —respondí, mientras sintonizaba la radio.

Edward sonrió de lado, antes de volver a moverse, con destreza, por las calles de la ciudad.

—Recuerda que tú lo pediste —apuntó, antes de virar, con habilidad, en una de las esquinas.

Lo miré con horror, aún cuando la sonrisa torcida surcaba su hermoso rostro. Igualmente, no estaba asustada; después de todo, Edward siempre había sabido todo sobre mí; sabía que me gustaba y que no, casi tan bien o mejor que yo.

Efectivamente, cuando llegamos a una amplia plaza, alejada del centro de la ciudad, supe que no me equivocaba al dejar nuestro destino en manos de Edward. Después de haber dado vueltas por el centro de Washington por más de dos horas, ambos nos bajamos del _Volvo_ y comenzamos a caminar por el espeso paisaje verde, decorado con flores de todas las tonalidades. Caminamos hasta el centro y atravesamos una fuente, hasta llegar bajo uno de los tantos árboles dispersos por el lugar. Edward, sin preocuparse demasiado por el frío, se quitó su chaqueta y la apoyó sobre el césped. Lo miré reprobatoriamente, pero el sólo me dio un suave empujón. Aquéllo bastó para que yo cayera sentada sobre su chaqueta y él se carcajeara a gusto.

—Iré a comprar algo para comer, ¿te parece? —apuntó, ladeando la cabeza—. Creo que por aquí hay un buen negocio de comida rápida.

Abrí la boca, con fingida sorpresa.

—¿Edward Cullen me dejará arremeter contra una sucia hamburguesa y un paquete de grasosas patatas fritas a las once de la mañana? —pregunté. Sabía que él no era muy partidario de la comida chatarra.

Simplemente, ante mi pregunta, dejó escapar su melodiosa y sincera risa.

—Creo que, esta vez, podemos hacer una excepción —apuntó, guiñándome un ojo y dándose la vuelta.

Me quedé prendada a su gesto por unos cuantos segundos, mientras él se alejaba por el parque.

Poco tiempo después, volvió con la comida que había prometido. Apenas apoyó la bolsa sobre mi regazo, aquél olor característico de ese tipo de locales me inundó los sentidos. Edward sonrió ante mi reacción y se permitió soltar una carcajada cuando mi estómago gruñó.

—¡No he tenido tiempo de desayunar! —me quejé, divertida, mientras le golpeaba el brazo.

Simplemente, amaba la relación que tenía con Edward. Mas allá de todo lo que sentía cuando él estaba cerca, había algo de su presencia que me era imprescindible. El hecho de escuchar su aterciopelada voz, de oír sus chistes sin maldad, de sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo o sus besos en mi frente, me resultaba algo tan indispensable como respirar.

—Bella… ¿estás bien? —me llamó, de forma cuidadosa.

Parpadeé varias veces, antes de mirarlo y sonreír.

—Si, todo bien —aseguré, llevándome algunas patatas a la boca.

—¿En que pensabas? —inquirió, suavemente.

—En ti —respondí, sin pensar.

Automáticamente, cuando vi sus ojos sorprendidos, mi rostro comenzó a ser adornado por diferentes tonalidades de rojo.

**(Edward's POV)**

Mi corazón había comenzado a latir como loco. Me reprendí a mi mismo por aquella reacción idiota y extraña, ante la respuesta de Bella. Su rostro se sonrojó con violencia y comenzó a balbucear cosas carentes de sentido, por lo menos para mí.

—Estaba pensando… en nosotros —apuntó, sin dejar que mi corazón se tranquilizara—. Quiero decir, en esta… relación que compartimos.

Claro. Ella hablaba de nuestra amistad.

Nuestra perfecta e intachable amistad.

Suspiré.

—¿Sabes? —preguntó, en un susurro quedo, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en la hierba. Sus mejillas seguían de aquel adorable color rosado—. No se que haría sin ti, realmente.

Sonreí con suavidad, mientras tomaba su barbilla.

—El problema del asunto aquí es qué haría yo sin ti —apunté, hablando con total sinceridad.

Bella echó los brazos alrededor de mi cuello y depositó un suave beso en mi mejilla.

Compartimos una tarde allí, sentados bajo la sombra del árbol, sumando otra a las tantas que habíamos pasado juntos de aquella manera. Nos quedamos hablando de cosas idiotas, de la gente que pasaba e incluso, hasta que, por alguna de esas cosas de la vida, terminamos hablando de Mike Newton.

—Pero, realmente, ¿lo querías tanto? —le pregunté, con duda.

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—De hecho, no —respondió, destilando sinceridad en cada una de sus palabras.

La miré, bastante confundido.

—Entonces… ¿por qué estaba tan mal luego de… bueno, de eso? —inquirí.

Los ojos castaños de Bella se desviaron de los míos, mientras soltaba un suspiro y se encogía de hombros.

—Supongo que por no ser lo suficientemente buena para él… —balbuceó, dejando que una cortina de cabello le cubriera el rostro— o para nadie —agregó, en una voz apenas audible.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente dentro de mi pecho y las palabras se agolparon en mi garganta de forma repentina. Entonces, una de mis manos viajó a su mentón, mientras la otra acomodaba su cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Bella, tú eres hermosa, no sólo como persona, sino también físicamente —aseguré, mirándola a los ojos.

Parpadeó sorprendida, respirando con dificultad.

—Mike es un idiota, porque contigo se había ganado la lotería —afirmé, mientras acariciaba su suave mejilla—. Tienes suerte de haberte deshecho de él.

Todo aquéllo que decía era verdad. Claro, no sabía si hablaba también se mi propia suerte.

**(Bella's POV)**

Edward siempre encontraba las palabras para hacerme sentir mejor, aunque algo en mi interior se encogiera ante el pensamiento de que sólo hablaba como mi mejor amigo. Cavilando sobre todo aquéllo, un suspiro se me escapó cuando llegábamos al campus, al día siguiente. Bajé del automóvil de Edward y ambos nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas clases, después de que él me prometiera recogerme por mi clase de arte.

La mañana pasó más lenta de lo que esperaba, aunque, finalmente, mi clase favorita llegó: el taller de arte. Dejé salir un suspiro de satisfacción, mientras todos nos acomodábamos en nuestros respectivos lugares. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando, minutos después, en vez de ver ingresar a la señora Lynder, nuestra habitual profesora de arte, un alto hombre entró en su lugar. Con más de un metro ochenta, el sujeto lucía joven y fuerte. Su cabello, de color castaño oscuro, iba recogido en una pequeña coleta y su piel trigueña refulgía bajo la luz del salón. Dirigió una mirada general a la clase.

—La señora Lynder ha tenido un problema familiar —habló el joven, con voz gruesa y profunda— y ha tenido que viajar de urgencia a México, por lo que yo seré su profesor por algunas semanas.

Un murmullo general cruzó la clase.

—Mi nombre es Jacob Black —se presentó—. Espero que podamos trabajar en paz.

El profesor Black resultó ser una persona muy interesante y terriblemente apasionada por el arte. Introduciéndonos en el tema con naturalidad, nos otorgó una tarea sencilla, por ser el primer día: una composición libre. Faltaban unos pocos minutos para acabar la clase y yo estaba finalizando mi trabajo, cuando sentí una voz a mis espaldas.

—Es una buena combinación de colores y tienes una buena perspectiva —apuntó. Me giré, para encontrarme con los ojos oscuros de Jacob—. Nada mal…

—Swan —respondí, rápidamente—. Bella Swan.

Sonrió.

—Un gusto, señorita Swan —aseguró y, después de dedicarme otra sonrisa, siguió caminando por las filas de grandes escritorios, con las manos detrás de la espalda.

Pocos minutos después, las clases del día finalizaron. Me quedé rezagada en la puerta, bajo el marco de la misma, esperando a que Edward llegara por mí. Jacob, que estaba recogiendo sus libros, me miró y alzó una ceja, levemente divertido.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —preguntó, suavemente.

—Sí, a mí —una voz de terciopelo respondió, incluso antes de que yo pudiera abrir la boca—. Edward Cullen, un gusto —se presentó, rápidamente.

Los ojos de Jacob se abrieron momentáneamente, para luego recobrar la compostura. Entonces, alzó una de sus pobladas cejas y una suave sonrisa, algo irónica, se posó en sus labios.

—¿Edward Cullen? —preguntó, con cierto tono de familiaridad—. Así que tú eres el famoso Edward Cullen…

Edward y yo no pudimos hacer otra cosa que mirarnos, confundidos, para luego voltear a ver al joven profesor.

¿Qué quería decir con _famoso_?

…

**Bien, saben que no quiero asesinatos, a pesar de que lo dejé en suspenso. Las cosas siguen bastante locas por acá, tanto en el plano general como en el privado y emocional. Sigue la gente pululando por acá, comiendo, charlando y yo me hice una pequeña escapada antes de irme a arreglar para salir. ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? **

**Dentro de un poco más de una semanita ya estoy de vuelta por casa y vuelvo a subir con normalidad, con las notas extensas y todas esas cosas, ya saben. De momento sólo puedo decirles GRACIAS por todos sus comentarios, buena onda y palabras de apoyo con esta locura. ¡Gracias a todos!**

**Nos leemos dentro de poco. Espero ansiosa sus comentarios. **

**¡Besos para todos!**

**LadyC.**


	11. Chantaje Emocional

**Disclaimer:**** La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, pertenece a la señora Meyer. Ella es la creativa y, obviamente, la que tiene todos los millones. Yo solamente soy una chica con un poco de imaginación que usa todo esto sin ganar ni siquiera para una latita de gaseosa. La trama, los personajes que puedan no conocer y las dosis de locura son completamente de mi autoría.**

**Summary:** **Dicen que de la amistad al amor hay un solo paso. Sin embargo, en muchas ocasiones, un paso no es suficiente. Sobre todo si sabes que tu mejor amigo nunca podría fijarse en ti. Pero… ¿será siempre así? ExB. Todos Humanos.**

…

**Casi Platónico**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Capítulo XI:**** Chantaje emocional.**

**(Bella's POV)**

Jacob se quedó mirándonos y su sonrisa de ensanchó. Sus ojos viajaron del rostro de Edward al mío con velocidad, repitiendo el proceso varias veces. Segundos después, sólo sacudió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

—No, nada importante —apuntó, rápidamente—. Si me disculpan, muchachos, debo ir a preparar una clase.

Y, sin más, pasó entre nosotros, para perderse por los pasillos de la universidad.

Edward y yo compartimos una mirada confusa, antes de encogernos de hombros.

Sin tiempo para preocuparnos por aquello, los dos nos dirigimos a la cafetería, con el fin de comer algo. Sin embargo, cuando terminamos de pedir nuestra comida, me frené en mi lugar. Edward lo notó, ya que se volvió hacia mí. Entonces, una mueca de entendimiento cruzó su rostro.

—¿Prefieres que vayamos a comer afuera? —inquirió comprensivamente, al observar hacia la mesa donde se encontraban todos, inclusive Mike.

Negué. Mike no se convertiría en un problema para mí.

—Tranquilo, seguro que todavía está asustado por lo de ayer —comenté, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Edward rió melodiosamente, mientras nos acercábamos a la mesa.

Estábamos por sentarnos, cuando el brazo de Edward se acomodó en mi cintura, de forma posesiva. Le dirigí una mirada curiosa, en total silencio, a la que sólo respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Carcajeándome suavemente, me senté a la mesa. Sentí que el ambiente se tensaba al instante, pero intenté ignorarlo.

—¿Y Angela y Ben? —pregunté confundida.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no los había visto tampoco en clase.

—Oh, no quieres saberlo —apuntó rápidamente Alice, con una sonrisa pícara.

Me sonrojé furiosamente, mientras Edward y Jasper reían con ganas.

Ignoramos a Mike y a Jessica toda la comida. Ellos no intervinieron y supuse que tenía algo que ver con Alice, ya que mi ex novio no dejaba de mirarla con desconfianza. Además, después del golpe que Edward le había propinado la mañana anterior, Mike debía estar algo asustado.

Antes de que todos terminaran de comer, pude escaparme con mi compañero, con la excusa de que debíamos ir a buscar algunos libros. Después de haber conseguido todo lo necesario, al ver que todavía faltaba algo de tiempo para dirigirme a mi trabajo, con Edward decidimos dirigirnos a los exteriores del campus. Caminamos un poco y nos sentamos bajo la sombra de un pequeño árbol. Pasamos allí un rato, charlando, hasta que la pequeña Alice llegó hasta nosotros. Nos dirigió una mirada de reproche, antes de hablar.

—Podríais haberme avisado que estabais aquí, ¿no? —cuestionó, con las manos en la caderas.

—Pensamos que tú podrías predecirlo —bromeó Edward, haciéndome sonreír.

Alice gesticuló, produciendo una risa falsa.

—Vámonos —murmuró.

Con una sonrisa, ambos nos pusimos de pie. Salimos, detrás de la pequeña Alice, hacia el automóvil de Edward.

**(Edward's POV)**

Aquel texto que descansaba sobre mis manos me estaba resultando absurdamente aburrido. Fingiendo leer, paseé mis ojos por las interminables líneas de palabras, las cuales comenzaban a difuminarse bajo mis cansados ojos. Finalmente aventé el libro sobre el sofá y eché la cabeza hacia atrás. Jasper, que se encontraba sentado en el piso con algunos apuntes a su alrededor, soltó una risotada.

—¿Has terminado ya? —inquirió, escéptico.

—Nada me gustaría más —respondí, dejando escapar un suspiro—. Creo que ni siquiera he empezado.

—Vamos, que no es tan terrible —apuntó mi amigo—. Es verlo en el libro o en los cadáveres.

—Prefiero los cadáveres —aseguré—. No es como si la sangre y todo eso me diera miedo.

Debían ser ya más de las ocho de la noche y todavía no habíamos logrado siquiera empezar nuestro proyecto para la universidad. Estaba cansado, abrumado pero, sobre todo, mortalmente aburrido.

—¿Crees que podamos empezarlo mañana? —pedí, alzando mi cabeza.

—Sin problemas —respondió Jasper, tomando sus cosas—. De hecho, yo también estoy un poco cansado.

Le sonreí, mientras lo ayudaba a juntar todas sus cosas.

Jasper era un gran amigo. Él había sido quien me había apoyado siempre, sin importar cosas como mis elecciones o con quién salía o dejaba de salir. Cuando le comenté lo que me sucedía, nunca se había mostrado reticente; sino, por el contrario, me había otorgado todo su apoyo, haciendo, incluso, alguna que otra broma al respecto. En Jasper había encontrado un amigo sincero, que me escuchaba y me tranquilizaba siempre que lo necesitaba.

Además, alguien que pudiera controlar a Alice no se encontraba todos los días.

Cuando Jasper se fue, no hice demasiado: comiendo algo rápido, acallé los reclamos de mi estómago, para después comenzar a acomodar mis cosas de la universidad. Dejé todo sobre la mesa de la sala, sin preocuparme demasiado por ello. Casi de forma inconciente, me metí bajo la ducha y me aseé de forma rápida. Finalmente me dejé caer sobre mi cama. Necesitaba dormir un poco… o, quizás, mucho.

Por supuesto, las horas que dormí no me ayudaron demasiado. No fue fácil levantarme pero, después de una buena taza de café, me encontraba lo suficientemente preparado como para comenzar otro día. Conduje hasta el departamento de Bella, quien me esperaba en la puerta como todas las mañanas… bueno, todas aquellas en las que no se quedaba dormida. Con alegre caminar, Bella llegó hasta mi coche y se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto.

—Buenos días, Edward —saludó, con una sonrisa.

Inevitablemente, se la devolví.

—Buenos días, pequeña —respondí, mientras avanzábamos nuevamente por las calles de Washington.

Llegamos pronto a la universidad y, después de acordar encontrarnos para el almuerzo, nos separamos. Las clases se sucedieron de forma tediosa, ya que aún estaba lo suficientemente adormilado como para prestar atención. Si realmente quería comprender lo que el profesor estaba diciendo, quizás tendría que haber considerado la posibilidad de llevar conmigo un recipiente con café a todas las clases.

—¿Estás seguro de que dormiste algo ayer? —me preguntó Jasper, mientras caminábamos por los pasillos del lugar.

—Sí, es sólo que últimamente siento como si no durmiera nada —comenté, mientras intentábamos ingresar en la cafetería, cuya puerta estaba bloqueada por varios estudiantes.

Jasper soltó una suave risa, que parecía tener un significado oculto.

—Quizás necesites algo de compañía —apuntó, como quien no quiere la cosa, adelantándose.

Rodé los ojos, antes de seguirlo.

Nunca iba a dejarme en paz.

Pedimos algo de comer y, después de conseguir nuestro almuerzo, nos dirigimos a la mesa que ocupábamos usualmente. Creía que allí ya se encontraban todos pero, cuando paseé la vista rápidamente por el lugar, me percaté de que faltaba alguien.

—¿Y Bella? —inquirí, frunciendo el ceño.

—Estaba buscando a Jacob, su profesor de arte —respondió rápidamente Alice—. Tenía que entregarle un trabajo.

Confundido, y algo inquieto también, me senté a la mesa. Comencé a comer distraídamente, mientras mis amigos charlaban sobre alguna cosa relacionada con el receso que teníamos en inverno. Evidentemente Alice había planeado una visita a nuestro hermano, Emmett, y su novia, Rosalie, quien también era hermana de Jasper. Ambos estaba viviendo en Nueva York, y Alice se había entusiasmado mucho con la idea de ir a visitarlos.

—¡Ya tengo los pasajes! —exclamó mi hermana—. Los saqué por teléfono.

—¿Saben Emmett y Rose que los visitaremos? —preguntó Jasper, notablemente divertido.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—Quería que fuera una sorpresa.

No capté mucho más de su conversación, ya que nuevamente comencé a divagar sobre el paradero de Bella. Terminé mi comida y, pidiendo disculpas, me levanté de la mesa. Con determinación, atravesé los pasillos de la universidad, buscando el salón de arte. Cuando llegué, efectivamente, mis sospechas se confirmaron: Bella estaba allí con el tal Jacob.

Ambos se volvieron cuando me oyeron carraspear suavemente.

—¿Edward? —preguntó Bella, confundida—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Me encogí de hombros, fingiendo naturalidad.

—Nada, te estaba buscando y Alice me dijo que estabas aquí —respondí, ante la atenta mirada de Jacob.

Bella se quedó mirándome, hasta que Jacob movió unas hojas, distrayéndola.

—Bella, creo que con esto estará bien —apuntó el nuevo profesor, mirando las grandes hojas repletas de formas y colores—, son todas muy buenas —agregó, con una sonrisa.

Bella sonrió en respuesta y yo tuve que contener un suave gruñido.

—De cualquier modo, creo que seria bueno que consiguieras una carpeta para tus trabajos… —comentó Jacob, acomodando las hojas en una pila— ¿por qué no vas a fijarte si quedó alguna en mi despacho?

Bella asintió y, después de dedicarme una sonrisa, salió del salón.

Jacob se dedicó unos segundos más a acomodar sus cosas, mientras un tenso silencio se extendía en el lugar. Después, sus ojos se alzaron y se posaron en los míos. Una tenue sonrisa surcó su rostro trigueño, mientras yo me apoyaba en el marco de la pequeña puerta del salón.

—Así que resulta ser que Edward Cullen estudia aquí —comentó, con cierto retintín en su voz.

Apreté los dientes, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Puedo preguntarle de dónde me conoce? —mascullé.

Una gruesa carcajada llenó el ambiente.

—Bueno, digamos que mi hermano Charles me cuenta sobre sus… aventuras —apuntó, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

—¿Entonces…?

—Sí, Cullen, conozco bastantes… _ detalles_ sobre ti —cortó, con voz demasiado suave para mi gusto—; pero no te preocupes, nadie tiene por qué enterarse nada.

La sonrisa en su rostro me generó un molesto estremecimiento.

—¿A qué se refiere? —pregunté, con desconfianza.

—Veo que eres muy amigo de Bella —apuntó, sonriendo con suficiencia—. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato? —preguntó y, sin darme tiempo a responder, añadió:— Tú me consigues una cita con ella y tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Abrí la boca debido a la incredulidad.

¿Acaso aquel idiota me estaba… chantajeando?

…

**Ajá, pobre Eddie. ¿Qué puede hacer en una situación como esa? Algunos adivinaron cuál era el papel de Jacob en todo esto, pero… ¿cómo lo resolverá Edward? ¡Je!**

**Perdonen el retraso, es que estoy **_**realmente **_**atrasada con las historias. Se han pasado bastante rápido mis vacaciones, pero ahora tengo que ponerme a trabajar otra vez, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. De cualquier forma, ya teniendo prácticamente terminada **_**Bajo El Mismo Techo,**_** voy a dedicarme enteramente a esta historia, de la cual tampoco queda mucho; después, seguramente, comience con el nuevo proyecto ganador de la encuesta (que me parece que ya está definido). **

**En fin, gracias a todos por sus comentarios y buenos deseos. Como siempre, saben que es el combustible para que los sucios engranajes de mi mente se pongan en funcionamiento. Todas esas dudas que tengan y que quizás no pude responder —en las vacaciones, no pude leer ni un solo **_**review**_** en paz, debido a que el departamento estaba **_**siempre **_**repleto de gente— les pido que me las reiteren. O, mejor, si quieren, agréguenme al msn y hablamos por ahí (pueden encontrar mi correo en mi perfil). A todos los que agregan a favoritos y alertas también se los agradezco muchísimo, aunque me encantaría que dejaran sus comentarios también. ¡Ya saben como es esto, los**_** reviews**_** me hacen mucha ilusión y me generan una gran alegría!**

**¡Saludos para todos! Nos leemos pronto. **

**LadyC.**


	12. ¿Hermano Mayor o Novio Celoso?

**Disclaimer:**** La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, pertenece a la señora Meyer. Ella es la creativa y, obviamente, la que tiene todos los millones. Yo solamente soy una chica con un poco de imaginación que usa todo esto sin ganar ni siquiera para una latita de gaseosa. La trama, los personajes que puedan no conocer y las dosis de locura son completamente de mi autoría.**

**Summary:** **Dicen que de la amistad al amor hay un solo paso. Sin embargo, en muchas ocasiones, un paso no es suficiente. Sobre todo si sabes que tu mejor amigo nunca podría fijarse en ti. Pero… ¿será siempre así? ExB. Todos Humanos.**

…

**Casi Platónico**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Capítulo XII:**** ¿Hermano mayor sobreprotector o novio celoso?**

**(Edward's POV)**

Realmente no lo podía creer. ¡El tipo me tenía en sus manos! Mientras iba caminando por los pasillos de la universidad, no podía dejar de pensar en el asunto. ¡Aquello no era justo! Yo no iba a entregarle a Bella servida en bandeja, definitivamente no lo haría. ¡Era algo completamente deshonesto! ¿Acaso aquel hombre no tenía un poco de dignidad, como para luchar por si solo por lo que quería? Además, ¡ella era su alumna!

Suspiré, mientras me llevaba el pulgar y el índice al puente de mi nariz, presionándolo suavemente.

—Edward, ¿realmente estás bien? —preguntó la preocupada voz de Bella, mientras salíamos al campus.

Asentí, dirigiéndole una rápida mirada.

—Es sólo un dolor de cabeza, Bella, no te preocupes.

Ella, sin embargo, se detuvo en su lugar. La miré, confundido, mientras sus pálidas manos me tomaban por los hombros. La vi mirarme a los ojos fijamente.

—Edward, tú _nunca _me llamas Bella —apuntó, mirándome acusadoramente.

De acuerdo, me había atrapado.

—No, es nada, pequeña, en serio —repliqué, mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros—. Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, sólo eso.

Aquéllo, después de todo, no era una mentira.

El sábado por la noche de esa misma semana, el panorama iba empeorando poco a poco, si es que eso era posible. No podía creer que yo estaba allí, sentado, esperando ver como aquel… chucho pasaría a buscar a Bella. ¡Cómo podía haberle siquiera insinuado la posibilidad de salir con aquel imbécil! Me sentía total y completamente patético. Para colmo, si aquello no era seguro, Jasper me había asegurado que era un total idiota.

Ajá. Mi gozo en un pozo.

Lo peor del asunto era que Bella realmente parecía emocionada con todo aquel circo de la cita. Me lo había confesado, ella me lo había confesado: Jacob le parecía atractivo. Yo sólo le había preguntado qué intenciones tenía con él, por lo que mi aporte no había sido demasiado; sin embargo, Jacob se había salido con la suya. Alice había llegado en el momento justo en el que Bella me confesaba que su profesor le parecía guapo. Claro, en el momento en que mi hermana escuchó aquello, no dudo en prepararla para una cita segura entre ambos. Se suponía que debía sentirme feliz, el secreto de mi «supuesta sexualidad» se encontraba a salvo después de aquel… acuerdo.

Dios, ¿a quién intentaba engañar? Quería hacer desaparecer al condenado profesor.

Me removí incómodo, sentado en el sofá del apartamento de las chicas, mientras Jasper cambiaba los canales, de forma incesante. Pasaba tan rápido, que ni siquiera podía verse lo que había en cada uno de ellos.

—¿Puedes dejar algo de una vez? —mascullé, mirándolo de reojo.

Jasper, simplemente, soltó una suave y despreocupada risa.

—Parece que estás de mal humor —comentó, de forma jocosa.

Sólo gruñí en respuesta. Después de todo, era mi mejor amigo y no quería mandarlo a tomar viento.

—_¡Alice, ya está bien! _—escuchamos de la habitación contigua. Era la voz de Bella—. _Me rehúso a ponerme eso… _

La vimos salir de su habitación, con un par de zapatos en la mano. Parpadeé varias veces antes de poder fijar mis ojos en aquel deslumbrante vestido color plata que traía puesto. Traía el cabello con suaves ondas, más ordenadas de lo que usualmente lucían, seguramente armadas por las hábiles manos de Alice. Sus ojos marrones se veían enmarcados por una oscura sombra y sus labios resaltaban con algún tipo de producto que los hacía brillar tanto como el vestido.

Gemí de forma casi inaudible. Ella no _podía_ salir así.

—¡No me digan que no está hermosa! —exclamó Alice.

En respuesta sólo consiguió una sonrisa de Jasper y gruñidos, tanto de la boca de Bella como de la mía. Sus ojos marrones se clavaron en los míos, mirándome con confusión.

Entonces, el timbre del apartamento sonó. Cuando gemí muy suavemente, Jasper se volvió hacía mí, con una sonrisa de suficiencia plasmada en su rostro.

Aquélla sería una noche larga. Muy, muy larga.

**(Bella's POV)**

Aquel vestido me molestaba, sobre todo porque se subía con cada paso que daba. Alice sabía que no me gustaban esas cosas, pero insistía en que me hacían lucir mayor y que, al salir con un joven de veinticuatro años, iba a necesitar el bendito vestido. En otras palabras, era una de las tantas excusas que Alice Cullen utilizaba para convencerme. Debía tener un don, o algo por el estilo, porque siempre todos terminábamos accediendo a sus peticiones. Los zapatos, claro, habían sido la gota que había rebalsado el vaso; después de todo, si bien Jacob era un joven muy alto, no quería terminar la noche en el hospital. Quitándome los zapatos que ella me había obligado a ponerme, había tomado los que a mi me gustaban y había salido corriendo de la habitación. Debía admitirlo, me había quedado bastante pasmada al ver a Edward allí, mirándome de aquella manera tan lastimera. ¿Qué estaba mal?

Claro, no tuve ni la oportunidad de hablar sobre ello, porque el timbre nos interrumpió.

Mi cita. _Oh, sí. _

Como siempre, todo tenía que ver con mi demoníaca amiga. Cuando Edward me había comentado sobre el nuevo profesor y su supuesto interés por mí, sus palabras me habían molestado bastante. Sí, yo era idiota; pero ese no era el punto del asunto. Alice, al enterarse que podía haber una posibilidad de que ambos tuviéramos una cita, me obligó a acercarme a Jacob, me obligó a hablar con él y, después de una extensa charla, me terminó proponiendo que ambos fuéramos al cine y a comer. Acepté la salida, después de las insistentes frases de Alice sobre probar cosas nuevas y todo eso. A mí, honestamente, me daba completamente igual.

Cuando bajé, Jacob se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta de entrada. Traía unos pantalones de vestir y una camisa, desabrochada en los últimos botones, dándole un aire casual. Su cabello lucía arreglado, tirado hacia atrás en una coleta. Le sonreí mientras abría la puerta y, después de un breve saludo, nos dirigimos a un taxi.

—La verdad es que tengo una motocicleta, pero no sabía si te gustaban o no —explicó rápidamente—, por lo que preferí que tomáramos un taxi.

Le sonreí.

—No tengo nada en contra de las motocicletas —comenté, mientras ingresaba al automóvil, después de que él abriera la puerta.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

**(Edward's POV)**

—Bueno, ¿qué queréis hacer? —preguntó animadamente Alice.

—Dormir —gruñí yo. Realmente, no estaba de humor para nada.

Alice me miró, alzando una ceja.

—¿Tú piensas que yo me voy a ir a dormir ahora? —preguntó mi hermana menor—. ¡La noche es joven, Edward! ¿Nunca habías escuchado ese dicho?

—Amaría decirte que no —respondí secamente.

Jasper llamó la atención de ambos, poniéndose de pie.

—¿Qué os parece si voy a buscar algo para comer y alguna buena película? —sugirió, con tranquilidad.

Asentí, mientras Alice tiraba los brazos alrededor de su cuello, depositando un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

—¡Te acompaño a comprar! —chilló, mientras corría a buscar algún abrigo—. ¿Te parece bien un poco de comida chatarra, Eddie?

Suspiré.

—Da igual.

Realmente, en aquel momento no me preocupaba.

Agradecí el hecho de quedarme solo cuando ambos abandonaron el apartamento. Con despreocupación, me dejé caer sobre el sofá, recostando mi cabeza sobre uno de los apoyabrazos y cruzando mis pies sobre el otro. Toda aquella situación me estaba volviendo loco. A pesar de que intentaba no pensar en ello, las preguntas no dejaban de pasearse incesantemente por mi cabeza: ¿cómo estaría Bella?, ¿a dónde la había llevado Jacob?, ¿sería aquél un tipo responsable o la había dejado en manos de un pervertido?

Tan sólo el pensar en ello me dio escalofríos.

Me puse de pie. No podía quedarme como un idiota allí.

Rápidamente tomé mi teléfono móvil y estaba por agarrar mi chaqueta del recibidor, cuando la puerta se abrió. Alice me observó de la cabeza a los pies, con una ceja alzada.

—¿Qué sucede, hermanito? —preguntó, pero estaba segura de que para ella no era un total misterio lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

—Nada —gruñí—, estaba… preocupado porque aún no llegabais.

—No salimos hace tanto —comentó, mientras se quitaba su abrigo.

En respuesta tan sólo dejé escapar un gruñido, mientras me encaminaba de nuevo hacia el sofá. Me dejé caer en él, mientras Jasper programaba el reproductor de _dvd_ y Alice se sentaba a mi lado. El aroma a comida chatarra llegó a mí y, por instinto, fruncí la nariz.

De acuerdo, estaba oficialmente atrapado allí.

Después de mi _«gran descubrimiento»,_ el tiempo pareció transcurrir de forma aún más lenta, sí es que aquello era posible. La película debía ser alguna comedia con poca trama, ya que Jasper y Alice no dejaban de reírse, pero la verdad es que no le estaba prestando nada de atención. Cuando me cansé de fingir que estaba entretenido, me puse de pie y, después de decirles a ambos que iba a prepararme una taza de té, me dirigí hacia la cocina. Puse un poco de agua a calentar y, mientras esperaba, me dirigí hacia la ventana que daba a la calle. Corrí las cortinas y observé la noche estrellada, preguntándome si Bella también estaría viendo aquéllo, con aquel idiota a su lado.

Dios, ¿desde cuando me había vuelto tan paranoico?

Suspiré.

Quizás siempre lo había sido.

Siempre protegiendo a Bella, juzgando la ropa que Alice le elegía, intentando mantenerla feliz incondicionalmente, desaprobando todos los candidatos, cuidándola hasta de su propia sombra… ¡todo parecía tan claro ahora!

Claro, a sus ojos yo seguía siendo el «querido-amigo-no-interesado-en-las-mujeres».

Con la taza de té entre mis manos, volví al salón. No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo había pasado en la cocina, pero, cuando regresé, Alice y Jasper ya no miraban la película: estaban hablando entre ellos, mientras en la televisión reproducían alguna de esas propagandas para vender productos inservibles.

—Edward, ¿todo está bien? —preguntó Jasper cautelosamente.

—Depende de lo que tú consideres _«bien»_ —comenté, quizás más ácidamente de lo que hubiese deseado.

—Tu cambio de humor es muy oportuno —apuntó Alice, que seguía con aquél tono cantarín, cargado de doble sentido.

Alcé una ceja.

—¿Quieres verme arrancándome los cabellos hasta quedarme calvo? —pregunté con ironía.

—Quizás me alcanzaría con que admitieras lo que sucede —replicó mi hermana, poniendo las manos en sus caderas y alzando las cejas.

La miré, con una media sonrisa irónica.

—¡Estoy total y completamente enamorado de Bella! —gruñí—, ¿¡eso te hace feliz!?

El rostro de incredulidad de mis dos acompañantes no tenía precio.

¿Acaso no estaban molestándome para que dijera eso? ¿Acaso ellos dos no lo sabían ya…?

—¿¡Qué tú qué!? —preguntaron al unísono, de forma escandalosa.

De acuerdo, quizás había sido demasiado directo.

…

**Acá un nuevo capítulo, que me costó pero me gustó. Creo que hay algo interesante en la nueva actitud que está tomando Edward frente a lo que siente. No sé que opinan ustedes, pero saben que estoy ansiosa por oírlo, ¿no? Todos los comentarios son absolutamente recibidos. **

**Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por los reviews. Saben que son uno de los móviles más importantes para que siga publicando. Que agreguen a alertas y favoritos está buenísimo, pero no hay nada como leer los comentarios, realmente. Todos los que escriben lo deben entender al a perfección, ¿o no?**

**En fin, prometo que voy a estar acá cuanto antes. Ya estoy empezando a trabajar en la historia ganadora de la encuesta, que resultó ser **_**"No es tan fácil ser niñera"**_**(ya publiqué los resultados en mi perfil, por cierto)**_**. **_**Estoy contenta, porque realmente era una de las que más ganas tenía de escribir. Seguro, después seguiré con las demás, de cualquier forma; pero, de momento, esa es en la que estoy trabajando. **

**Bueno, ¡un beso grande para todo el mundo! Nos leemos. **

**LadyC.**


	13. Una Maquiavélica Mente

**Disclaimer:**** La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, pertenece a la señora Meyer. Ella es la creativa y, obviamente, la que tiene todos los millones. Yo solamente soy una chica con un poco de imaginación que usa todo esto sin ganar ni siquiera para una latita de gaseosa. La trama, los personajes que puedan no conocer y las dosis de locura son completamente de mi autoría.**

**Summary:** **Dicen que de la amistad al amor hay un solo paso. Sin embargo, en muchas ocasiones, un paso no es suficiente. Sobre todo si sabes que tu mejor amigo nunca podría fijarse en ti. Pero… ¿será siempre así? ExB. Todos Humanos.**

…

**Casi Platónico**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Capítulo XIII:**** Una maquiavélica mente. **

**(Bella's POV)**

Jacob era un tipo muy agradable y divertido, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. La salida, si bien había sido muy convencional, me había resultado muy entretenida y me había permitido conocerlo bastante. No podía decir que él me gustaba, pero me agradaba mucho.

Y, en las condiciones en las que me encontraba, eso estaba más que bien.

Sin embargo, siempre sucedía lo mismo. La comparación con el muchacho que me quitaba el sueño era algo que nunca podía faltar cuando conocía a un joven, por más que intentara evitarlo con todas mis fuerzas. La sonrisa de Jacob no era tan hermosa como su sonrisa torcida, su cabello no tenía aquél matiz broncíneo que tanto me gustaba, sus ojos no destellaban como esmeraldas cuando la luna daba de frente en ellos…

—Entonces… ¿me vas a contar que tal te fue o vas a seguir perdida en tu universo? —preguntó Alice, mirándome con una ceja alzada.

—La cita estuvo bien, Alice —respondí distraídamente, mientras terminaba de empacar todas mis cosas—. Te lo vengo repitiendo desde hace una semana.

Siete días después de mi cita con Jacob, era oficial nuestro tan ansiado receso invernal. Para que todos tuviéramos la oportunidad de viajar y, al mismo tiempo, aprovecháramos las pequeñas vacaciones, Alice había organizado un pequeño viaje a Nueva Jersey. Así podíamos matar dos pájaros de un tiro: veríamos a Emmett y a Rose, junto con sus padres, que estarían de visita por esas fechas; así como también podríamos disfrutar de la ciudad y sus entretenimientos.

—Pero siempre me dices lo mismo: «estuvo bien, Alice, estuvo bien» —comentó con tono aburrido—. ¡Quiero detalles! ¿Crees que está muy interesado en ti?, ¿quedaron en volver a salir?, ¿él te gusta?, quiero decir, ¿realmente te gusta?

La miré frunciendo el ceño. Alice siempre quería saber sobre mi vida amorosa, pero últimamente no notaba aquél entusiasmo en su voz, sino que más bien sonaba como mi madre, intentando averiguar si estaba saliendo con el chico correcto, si consumía drogas o algo por el estilo.

—¿Desde cuándo te has convertido en Sherlock Holmes? —pregunté, doblando un pesado abrigo oscuro y metiéndolo en la maleta. Le dirigí una rápida mirada—. Generalmente esos no son los detalles que tú buscas.

Alice parpadeó, confundida, y me dio la espalda, tomando una enorme pila de ropa entre sus pequeñas manos.

—Sólo quiero saber como le fue a mi amiga en una cita, ¿es mucho pedir eso? —comentó rápidamente, para después soltar una risita nerviosa—. ¿Jacob te gusta?

—Es un buen chico —respondí. Un suspiro se escapó de mis labios—, pero no es _él _—agregué, en un suave susurro.

Alice dejó caer la pila de ropa sobre mi cama y frotó mi espalda suavemente.

—Lucha por _él_, entonces —pidió.

La miré y la expresión en mi rostro debió de ser un poema.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —pregunté, destilando incredulidad en cada una de mis palabras.

—Bella, las cosas han cambiado mucho —explicó, con aquel aire misterioso que usaba siempre que hablaba sobre el futuro y esas cosas que a ella tanto le gustaban—. Pelea por él, inténtalo.

—Pero…

—Créeme —pidió—, yo sé lo que te digo. Si se te presenta una oportunidad, no dudes en aprovecharla.

Pero yo no sabía de qué demonios estaba hablando.

Como si nuestra charla nunca hubiese existido, una risueña sonrisa apareció en su pequeño rostro.

—Debo ir a llamar a Jazz —canturreó con alegría—. Mañana deben venir a buscarnos bien temprano si queremos llegar antes que mis padres.

Con aquellas palabras, salió de la habitación, dando alegres saltitos y tarareando alguna canción que no pude identificar.

Suspiré.

¿Cómo se suponía que debía actuar, entonces?

**(Edward's POV)**

—Realmente, no puedo creer que tengas tantas maletas —le comenté a mi hermana, mientras cargaba aquel enorme bolso color verde chillón en la cajuela del auto de Jasper—. Nos vamos una semana, Alice, no un año.

—Tengo que ser precavida, Eddie —comentó, alzando las cejas y dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro. Se acercó a mi oído—. Además, llevo algunas cositas para Bella —comentó en un susurro.

Después de sus palabras, me guiñó un ojo, para luego alejarse rumbo al apartamento.

Suspiré. Era definitivo: ni ella ni mi mejor amigo iban a dejarme en paz. De hecho, no dejaban de hacer alusión a «mi asunto», como solían llamarlo, desde el día en que había dicho —o, mejor dicho, como siempre me recordaba mi hermana, gritado— que estaba enamorado de Bella. Jasper, como siempre, era un poco más sutil con el tema; Alice, por el contrario, no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para meterse conmigo y recordarme lo que había hecho.

Una vez que habíamos terminado de cargar el interminable equipaje de Alice y las escasas maletas de Bella, me subí al asiento de conductor de mi _Volvo. _Habíamos decidido llevar los dos vehículos, ya que teníamos un largo camino que recorrer y, por cualquier problema, tendríamos la forma de manejarnos. Además, cuando estuviéramos en Nueva Jersey, sería más cómodo tener dos coches para movernos por los alrededores.

Bella se subió del lado del copiloto, con una especie de canasto entre sus manos.

—¿No quieres que ponga eso en la cajuela? —pregunté, señalando el gran bolso de mimbre.

Ella me miró, haciendo una mueca extraña con el rostro.

—No, Alice dijo que eran provisiones para el viaje y todas esas cosas —comentó, como si realmente pensara que mi hermana estaba loca… cosa que, muy a mi pesar, era cierta.

Reí, mientras metía las llaves en el contacto.

El trayecto comenzó tranquilo: pronto dejamos la ciudad, tomando la carretera rodeada de grandes campos verdes y frondosos árboles. Bella se ocupó de la música, poniendo uno de los discos que se encontraban guardados en la guantera de mi vehículo. No podría decir en que momento había comenzado a cantar, pero sólo me di cuenta cuando escuché la voz de Bella haciéndome los coros. Ambos nos miramos rápidamente y comenzamos a reír.

—Somos patéticos, ¿lo sabías? —comentó.

—Oh, yo creo que haríamos un buen dúo —respondí, mientras tomaba una curva.

Después de unos cuantos kilómetros, cuando llegamos a Bethlehem, decidimos parar en una cafetería para almorzar algo ya que, si bien Alice se había ocupado de poner algunos tentempiés en la bolsa que llevaba Bella, todos teníamos ganas de comer algo más elaborado pasadas las dos de la tarde. Conseguimos una mesa cerca de la ventana y los cuatro ordenamos un poco de comida, mientras comentábamos nuestros planes; mejor dicho, mientras Alice nos contaba todos los planes que tenía para nosotros.

—¡No saben el hotel que he reservado! —exclamó, con su inagotable entusiasmo—. ¡Les encantará!

La pícara sonrisa que bailoteaba por sus pequeños labios no me dio buena espina, pero, cuando abrazó a Jasper, no quise imaginarme cuales eran sus verdaderos planes. Ellos ya eran mayorcitos como para que yo me metiera en sus asuntos.

Afortunadamente, la camarera trajo nuestro pedido antes de que pudiéramos agregar algo más, y todos nos dedicamos a comer en silencio, sólo interrumpido por algunos ocasionales comentarios.

Cuando todos acabamos nuestro tardío almuerzo, decidimos que era hora de retomar el viaje, ya que aún teníamos un largo camino por delante y el objetivo era llegar antes de que oscureciera. Volvimos a nuestros respectivos vehículos y comenzamos nuevamente a perdernos por los espesos paisajes repletos de vegetación y árboles. Pudo haber pasado una hora como cinco, el punto es que no tenía noción del tiempo cuando comenzamos a transitar las calles de Nueva Jersey.

**(Bella's POV)**

El viaje había transcurrido con tranquilidad. Edward y yo no habíamos hablado demasiado, sólo nos habíamos dedicado a cantar las canciones que inundaban el vehículo y a reírnos, de vez en cuando, de lo patéticos que lucíamos. Gran parte del camino, también, lo desperdicié mirando por la ventana, sin enfocarme realmente en el verde y monótono paisaje; más bien iba concentrada en las palabras de Alice. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Corrección: ¿qué pretendía mi demoníaca amiga que hiciera?

En mi ensoñación, vi como el paisaje rural comenzaba a cambiar, convirtiéndose en una zona urbana, repleta de edificios, vehículos y gente. Edward comenzó a seguir el automóvil de Jasper por las atestadas calles de la ciudad, ya que evidentemente sólo Alice conocía el camino que nos llevaría hacia el hotel. Después de unas cuantas vueltas aquí y allá, el vehículo de nuestros amigos se detuvo y Edward hizo lo suyo con su _Volvo_, aparcando detrás de ellos. Los muchachos se encargaron de las maletas, mientras Alice no dejaba de dar saltitos a mi alrededor. Los cuatro entramos por un lujoso recibidor y ni siquiera quise imaginar cuánto había gastado la pequeña Cullen en nuestras _«pequeñas y humildes vacaciones»._ Sin embargo, no pude dentarme en la entrada, ya que la diminuta y maquiavélica Alice me empujó hasta la recepción, donde una joven se encontraba sentada detrás de un escritorio. Su mirada, vanidosa y aburrida, se paseaba por las hojas de alguna revista.

—Disculpe, señorita —llamó Alice. La muchacha alzó los ojos, como si la interrupción de mi amiga le resultara un verdadero fastidio—, tengo dos reservaciones a nombre de Alice Cullen.

La joven recepcionista, con aquel aire aburrido y desganado, comenzó a teclear algunas cosas en la pantalla de su ordenador.

—Dos suites dobles en el último piso —cuchicheó la muchacha. Se estiró un poco y tomó dos juegos de llaves—. Aquí tenéis.

Alice le dirigió una irónica mirada de agradecimiento, mientras nos movíamos. Los muchachos nos esperaban al pie de las escaleras, cargando el equipaje. Mi amiga se colgó del cuello de su novio y le comentó algo al oído; después, se volvió para mirarme con una enorme sonrisa.

—Aquí tenéis vuestra llave —comentó, mientras me la entregaba.

Edward y yo nos miramos confundidos.

—Pero… ¿tú y yo no…?

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—La verdad es que me gustaría compartir algo de tiempo con Jazz —apuntó, tomando la mano de su novio—, y como vosotros nunca tuvisteis ningún inconveniente en dormir juntos…

La sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios me dejó todo claro.

Y sólo una cosa pasó por mi mente: iba a matar a Alice Cullen.

**(Edward's POV)**

Mi hermana nunca daba puntada sin hilo, y eso era algo que había aprendido a lo largo de toda una vida junto a ella. Sabía que todo aquello era un plan elaborado minuciosamente por su demoníaca cabecita. No era algo que me dijeran los hechos, no señor: yo conocía aquella cara. Y, honestamente, me daba bastante miedo.

—De acuerdo, subamos de una vez —pedí, intentando dar por acabado el asunto.

Estábamos dirigiéndonos a tomar el ascensor, cuando el ruido de unos tacones contra el suelo de reluciente mármol nos hizo volvernos a todos. Una muchacha, que debía tener nuestra edad o unos años más, se acercó a nosotros. Vi que sus ojos, de un color azulado, se posaban sobre mí.

Tardó algunos segundos en hablar.

—Me he olvidado de daros… las copias de las llaves para la piscina cubierta —comentó, sin quitar sus ojos de los míos. Extendió las llaves y las tomé—. ¿Necesitáis algo más? —preguntó coquetamente.

—No, muchas gracias —gruñó Bella a mi lado.

La muchacha la ignoró asombrosamente.

—Bueno, cualquier cosa que necesitéis, podéis llamarme —apuntó, con una mirada sugerente—, incluso compañía —agregó, guiñándome un ojo.

De acuerdo, aquéllo había sido directo.

—No, creo que mi novio ya tiene suficiente compañía —apuntó Bella.

Me volví para mirarla, confundido, y vi que ella parecía totalmente avergonzada por sus palabras. Me tomó de la manga de la camisa y me arrastró tras ella. Yo sólo me dejé llevar, mientras escuchaba las suaves risas de Alice y Jasper detrás de mí.

Supuse que Bella lo había hecho para hacerme ahorrar explicaciones con la muchacha, aunque yo hubiese amado que sus palabras fueran ciertas.

…

**Aw, pobre Bella, y pobre Eddie. Somos tan tontos cuando estamos enamorados que, muchas veces, no vemos lo que está justito en frente de nuestras narices. En fin, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Ahora veremos que es lo que pasa en el viaje… (Inserte risa maléfica aquí). **

**Agradezco, como siempre, los incondicionales comentarios. Como dije ya, adoro que agreguen a alertas y a favoritos, pero los reviews son algo realmente reconfortante. Los comentarios siempre logran hacer a uno sentirse un poquito orgulloso de lo que escribe. ¡Gracias, gracias y más gracias a todos! **

**Me voy, antes de que mis amigos me corten en pedacitos. **

**¡Saludos para todos!**

**LadyC. **


	14. ¡Abre los ojos!

**Disclaimer:**** La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, pertenece a la señora Meyer. Ella es la creativa y, obviamente, la que tiene todos los millones. Yo solamente soy una chica con un poco de imaginación que usa todo esto sin ganar ni siquiera para una latita de gaseosa. La trama, los personajes que puedan no conocer y las dosis de locura son completamente de mi autoría.**

**Summary:** **Dicen que de la amistad al amor hay un solo paso. Sin embargo, en muchas ocasiones, un paso no es suficiente. Sobre todo si sabes que tu mejor amigo nunca podría fijarse en ti. Pero… ¿será siempre así? ExB. Todos Humanos.**

…

**Casi Platónico**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Capítulo XIV:**** ¡Abre los ojos!**

**(Bella's POV)**

Odiaba actuar tan impulsivamente cuando Edward estaba implicado en el problema, pero no había soportado la forma en la que aquella estúpida muchacha se había insinuado ante él frente a mis narices. Con explicaciones entrecortadas y algo confusas, le expliqué a Edward que aquello no había sido mi intención. Él, como siempre, había hallado las palabras justas para calmarme y me había dicho que había comprendido mis buenas intenciones. Me alegraba por él, porque realmente yo no podía entenderlas.

Llegamos a la enorme habitación, que no contrastaba en lo absoluto con el resto del hotel: costosos muebles, modernos electrodomésticos, una vista fabulosa de la ciudad y todas las comodidades posibles dentro de un cuarto. Pasamos por un amplio living, con todos los lujos, y luego ingresamos a un espacioso cuarto, decorado en crema y dorado. Edward dejó las maletas frente a la enorme cama matrimonial, mientras yo me sentaba sobre las inmaculadas y suaves sábanas.

—Creo que deberíamos buscar una buena frazada —apuntó mi acompañante, sentándose a mi lado.

Asentí y un silencio se formo entre nosotros; pero, a diferencia de lo que usualmente sucedía, me pareció uno muy incómodo.

—Yo… creo que voy a ir a hablar con Alice —comenté rápidamente, poniéndome de pie—. Estoy segura de que querrá que ya mismo vayamos a ver a Emmett y Rose…

—Sí, sí, tienes razón —aseguró rápidamente, abandonando la cama también—. Yo creo que me daré una ducha.

Después de asentir rápidamente, salí disparada de la habitación. Me quedé en el largo corredor alfombrado por algunos minutos, intentando tranquilizarme. ¿Desde cuándo hablar con Edward me ponía tan nerviosa? Suspiré. Debía controla aquéllo.

Con un casto golpe, llamé a la habitación de Alice. Mi pequeña amiga abrió la puerta de su suite, que era bastante parecida a la nuestra y que se encontraba justo enfrente. Por sobre su hombro, vi a Jasper apreciando la hermosa vista que nos permitían los amplios ventanales de la sala.

—Alice, iremos ahora a visitar a los chicos, ¿cierto? —pregunté, con un matiz de desesperación en la voz, que intenté disimular con una sonrisa.

Mi amiga me miró de forma sospechosa.

—No, debemos esperar a que lleguen mis padres —respondió—. Ve a la habitación y relájate un poco, Bella, pareces estresada —comentó luego, con una pequeña sonrisita bailando por sus labios.

Entorné los ojos, dirigiéndole una irónica mirada.

—Sí, sí, lo que tu digas, Satanás —murmuré.

Me di media vuelta, mientras oía su risita a mis espaldas, y me dirigí mi habitación. Una vez allí, me acomodé en el espacioso sofá de la sala y encendí la televisión de plasma. Todo era demasiado ostentoso para mi gusto, pero no podía quejarme. Después de todo, el lugar era de lo más confortable.

Pronto encontré una película, que había visto ya unas cuantas veces pero que realmente me gustaba, y decidí volver a mirarla. Sin embargo, pronto aquel drama romántico perdió todo encanto cuando Edward se asomó por la puerta del cuarto. Estaba envuelto en una toalla, recién salido de la ducha, y mis ojos parecían poder apreciar hasta las pequeñas gotas perladas que se deslizaban desde su cuello hasta su pecho descubierto. No tenía capacidades mentales en aquel momento, de hecho, quizás había comenzado a mover la boca como un pez sin darme cuenta. Su voz me sacó de aquel extraño estado, que parecía una mezcla de ebriedad y ensoñación.

—¿Debemos salir ya? —preguntó Edward.

Negué con la cabeza, buscando mi voz.

—No, saldremos cuando lleguen tus padres —respondí, con aparente calma.

Edward me sonrió, antes de volverse.

—Puedes usar la ducha, si quieres —comentó, antes de meterse en la habitación.

Preferí hundirme en el sofá y esperar un buen rato antes de cambiarme, sólo por si las dudas.

Mi pobre corazón no estaba listo para volver a ver a Edward escaso de ropas en un buen tiempo.

**(Edward's POV)**

Me vestí con algunos pantalones y una camisa y ni siquiera me molesté en arreglarme el cabello. Puse algunas cosas en el amplio armario que se encontraba junto a la cama, dejándole un buen espacio a Bella. Después de acabar con ello, salí de la habitación; ella aún se encontraba acomodada en el amplio sofá de la sala. No alzó la cabeza hasta que estuve sentada a su lado.

Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba llorando.

—Pequeña, ¿qué sucede?, ¿por qué lloras? —pregunté atropelladamente, girando su rostro con mi mano para que me mirara, tomándola por la barbilla.

—N-n-na-da —hipó, mientras me miraba a través de las lágrimas.

La atraje hacia mí y la envolví en un abrazo. Acaricié su cabeza suavemente, sintiendo aquel horrible vacío que me atrapaba cada vez que ella lloraba.

—¿Qué sucedió? —pregunté suavemente, acariciando su cabeza.

—La... película… —balbuceó, alzando un poco su rostro para mirarme. Sus ojos castaños se encontraron con los míos— siempre me hace llorar.

Solté el aire de golpe, bastante aliviado por ello.

—¿Me estás diciendo que llorabas por una película, Isabella Swan? —pregunté burlonamente, sonriendo—. ¿Qué ha pasado con mi fuerte compañera?

Aún con pequeñas lágrimas en sus mejillas, me sacó la lengua y una sonrisa se pintó en sus labios. Sonreí más ampliamente. Amaba verla sonreír.

Entonces me di cuenta de la cercanía que ambos teníamos, de sus pequeñas manos contra mi pecho, de sus ojos castaños mirando fijamente lo míos. Cuando divisé sus labios entreabiertos y sus mejillas teñidas de rojo, todo dejó de tener sentido para mí. Sentí aquella imperiosa necesidad de sentir sus labios entre los míos, cuyo sabor no había podido olvidar desde su último encuentro con mi boca, necesitaba sus pequeñas manos jugando con mis cabellos. Sus ojos se quedaron sobre los míos con aquella profunda intensidad, con aquella oscuridad que no sabía como interpretar.

Sin embargo, un incesante golpeteo en la puerta nos obligó a separarnos.

—¡Alguien que me abra, por favor! —chilló la vocecita de Alice.

Bella parpadeó y rápidamente, evitando mi mirada, se levantó del sofá.

Mi hermana no dejó de hacer un drama por el aspecto de Bella, hasta que esta le explicó que simplemente una película había sido la causante de sus lágrimas. Después de dejar eso en claro, Alice nos explicó que mis padres se encontraban en la recepción, esperándonos para ir a visitar a Emmett y a Rose.

—¡Pero yo ni siquiera me he bañado! —se quejó Bella.

—Lo harás allí —respondió rápidamente Alice, tomándola de la mano. Agarró su abrigo y arrastró a Bella fuera de la habitación.

Suspiré, mientras tomaba una gruesa chaqueta.

¿Qué demonios había estado por hacer?

**(Bella's POV)**

Salí detrás de Alice, intentando escapar de la habitación, a pesar de que Edward nos seguía en silencio. ¿Había pasado lo que yo creía que había pasado? Agité la cabeza, no quería pensar en ello, no _podía _pensar en ello; realmente, no habíamos estado por besarnos. Tan perdida en mis pensamientos, sólo desperté cuando los brazos de Esme me estrecharon en un cálido abrazo. Después de parpadear unas cuantas veces y volver al mundo real, le devolví el efusivo recibimiento. Carlisle también se acercó y me saludó afectuosamente, para luego ir a abrazar a los demás.

—Hice una reserva a tu nombre, papá —comentó Alice alegremente—. Iré a buscar las llaves, vosotros subid con las maletas. Bella, ven conmigo —habló, de forma rápida.

La seguí. Mi pequeña amiga atravesó una puerta de la recepción pero, en vez de dirigirse al escritorio, me obligó a sentarme en una de las pequeñas mesitas ubicadas frente a él. Ella se sentó a mi lado y estudió mi rostro con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Ya mismo me dices qué te pasa —pidió, con tono exigente.

La miré con confusión.

—Tienes aspecto de haber llorado, pareces perturbada y perdida en tu mundo —expuso con impaciencia—. Ahora, escúpelo.

Suspiré.

Le expliqué lo que había sucedido: la película, mis lágrimas, el abrazo de Edward y… el peligroso acercamiento. Los ojos de Alice se fueron abriendo progresivamente, y la emoción y felicidad fueron surcando su rostro poco a poco. Cuando acabé de contarle lo que había sucedido, en el momento en el que ella había tocado la puerta, me miró fijamente, con una expresión seria en su rostro.

—Es tu oportunidad, Bella —afirmó, con completa seguridad.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté confundida.

—Debes actuar, ¿no te das cuenta? —expuso impacientemente—. Debes demostrarle lo que sientes. ¡Yo sé lo que te estoy diciendo!

—Pero Alice…

—¡No, Bella, escúchame! —pidió, quizás en un tono demasiado alto para una conversación privada en un lugar tan público como la recepción de un hotel—. Los mejores amigos no se encuentran involucrados en esas comprometedoras situaciones —apuntó—. Debes actuar ahora que puedes.

Suspiré con resignación.

—¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer? —pregunté, en un tono casi burlón.

Alice se acercó con una pícara sonrisa a mi oído y comenzó a explicar cosas. Mi rostro comenzó a cambiar de colores y, después de unos cuantos segundos, creí que comenzaría a echar humo por las orejas. Me alejé de mi amiga, completamente horrorizada.

—¡Yo no voy a hacer eso! —chillé.

—Oh, sí, sí lo harás —aseguró—. Como que me llamo Alice Cullen.

…

**Oh, Alice y su cabecita. Veremos que planes tiene para la pobre Bella… sé que no es un capítulo muy largo, pero… ¿qué les pareció? Prometo que voy a tratar de traer el próximo cuanto antes, el tema es que estoy comenzando con la nueva historia y entonces me estoy repartiendo el tiempo entre ambas. Prometo que dentro de unos pocos días, por cierto, va a estar publicada la historia que salió de la votación. **

**Saben que no hay nada más lindo que recibir los **_**reviews**_**, de verdad. Me pone muy contenta que les guste la historia y que quieran saber qué va a pasar. En serio, gracias a todos, y saben que espero ansiosa saber qué piensan. **

**Odié lo que pasó con FF, y me retracé bastante con las actualizaciones. De cualquier manera, siendo las cuatro de la mañana y sin una pizca más de sentido común, les digo que, si me es posible, actualizo el sábado o, en todo caso, el domingo.**

**¡Un saludo para todos! Se cuidan.**

**LadyC.**


	15. Tomando Cartas en el Asunto

**Disclaimer:**** La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, pertenece a la señora Meyer. Ella es la creativa y, obviamente, la que tiene todos los millones. Yo solamente soy una chica con un poco de imaginación que usa todo esto sin ganar ni siquiera para una latita de gaseosa. La trama, los personajes que puedan no conocer y las dosis de locura son completamente de mi autoría.**

**Summary:** **Dicen que de la amistad al amor hay un solo paso. Sin embargo, en muchas ocasiones, un paso no es suficiente. Sobre todo si sabes que tu mejor amigo nunca podría fijarse en ti. Pero… ¿será siempre así? ExB. Todos Humanos.**

…

**Casi Platónico**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Capítulo XV:**** Tomando cartas en el asunto.**

**(Bella's POV)**

Pronto todos nos acomodamos en los automóviles, para emprender el camino hacia el apartamento de Emmett y Rose. Agradecí que Alice y Jasper me permitieran viajar con ellos para que Edward y sus padres estuvieran más cómodos, porque no encontraba aún el valor suficiente para mirarlo a la cara. ¿Qué podía decirle después de aquél acercamiento tan íntimo y comprometedor?

Pronto cruzamos las calles de la ciudad, hasta que llegamos a una bulliciosa avenida.. Sabíamos que Rosalie había realizado una exhaustiva búsqueda hasta hallar el apartamento perfecto y, sin dudas, aquel concurrido y ruidoso barrio era perfecto para ella. Jasper aparcó y, detrás de nosotros, Edward acomodó su _Volvo._ Alice enseguida salió corriendo del auto, apresurada por tocar el timbre del apartamento. Todos fuimos a su encuentro, justo cuando alguien atendió el portero eléctrico.

—¿Si? —preguntó la inconfundible voz de Rosalie, por el aparato.

—Entrega especial para la señorita Rosalie Hale —anunció Alice, con un tono solemne que no iba para nada con ella.

Todos tuvimos que contener las risas.

—Eh… ya le abro —respondió Rosalie.

Un chirrido indicó que la puerta podía abrirse y Alice, con ayuda de Jasper, empujó la pesada puerta de entrada. Como si se tratara de una importante misión secreta, todos comenzamos a subir por las escaleras del apartamento, ya que Rose y Emmett vivían en el segundo piso. Cuando llegamos a la puerta correspondiente, nos agachamos —idea de Alice, por supuesto—, para que nadie pudiera vernos por la mirilla. La pequeña del grupo tocó el timbre y luego volvió a inclinarse. Hubo algunos ruidos detrás de la puerta y después Rosalie apareció detrás de ella. Lucía tan radiante como siempre, y su rostro denotaba curiosidad cuando miró al frente. Claro, cuando bajó la vista y nos vio a todos allí, no pudo hacer más que llevarse las manos a la boca, con clara sorpresa.

—¡Emmett, ven aquí! —gritó, mientras nosotros nos poníamos de pie.

Después de eso, comenzó a repartir abrazos entre nosotros. Pronto Emmett se unió al grupo y, mostrando una expresión igual de sorprendida y alegre en su rostro, comenzó a asfixiarnos a todos con sus enormes brazos.

—Me alegro de que vuelvas a ahogarme con tus abrazos, hermanito —comentó Alice, colgándose de su espalda.

Emmett mostró una sonrisa radiante, mientras Rosalie nos invitaba a pasar.

Todos nos acomodamos en el amplio salón del apartamento, donde Alice y Esme comenzaron a contar que era lo qué estábamos haciendo allí, cómo había sido el viaje de cada uno y dónde nos estábamos alojando. Emmett pidió emocionado que nos quedáramos a cenar, asegurando que él se encargaría de preparar una buena comida para todos. Temiendo lo que podía llegar a hacer, Esme lo siguió a la cocina, acompañada de un divertido Carlisle. Rosalie rodó los ojos, notablemente entretenida con la situación, para luego volverse hacia nosotros.

—Así que… ¿cómo os está yendo la universidad? —preguntó.

—Oh, muy bien —respondió Alice—. Todo marcha excelentemente… en especial para nuestra linda Bella. No es así, ¿cariño?

Miré a mi amiga confundida.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté.

Ella me dedicó una pícara mirada, antes de volverse hacia Rosalie.

—La muchachita está saliendo con su guapo profesor de arte —murmuró, como si fuera algo totalmente secreto, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Instantáneamente, mi rostro adquirió el color de un farolito.

**(Edward's POV)**

Apreté mis manos en puño, intentando distraerme de la conversación. Realmente me hacía sentir _enfermo_ saber que Bella salía con aquel tipo, con aquel sucio bastardo que había necesitado recurrir a algo tan bajo como la extorsión para conseguir una cita con ella. Desvié mi mirada del rostro sorprendido y pícaro de Rosalie, chocándome con los ojos de Jasper en el camino. Me dirigió una mirada de apoyo, ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Y?, ¿qué tal está? —preguntó Rosalie, emocionada.

Alice rió.

—Es muy guapo —respondió rápidamente mi hermana.

—No es nada importante, Rose, de verdad —explicó Bella, y pude imaginarme su rostro sonrojado, mientras yo simplemente paseaba mis ojos por la ventana que se encontraba detrás de Jasper—. Quizás volvamos a salir, pero…

Me puse bruscamente de pie. Aquéllo era demasiado para mí.

—Rosalie, ¿podrías decirme donde está el baño? —pregunté, intentando ocultar mi alteración.

No creí haberlo logrado muy bien, porque todas las miradas se posaron en mí, con aspecto curioso. La novia de mi hermano se puso de pie, también notablemente confundida, y me señaló una puerta al final del largo corredor.

—Utiliza aquél, porque Emmett ha decidido dejar todas sus cosas tiradas en el otro —comentó, rodando los ojos.

Después de agradecerle rápidamente, caminé hacia el baño y cerré la puerta fuertemente. Apoyé mis manos a ambos lados del lavabo y observé mi demacrado rostro. Me concentré en tranquilizarme, después de mojarme repetidas veces la cara. Suspiré e intenté no pensar en Jacob y Bella. Ella tenía derecho a hacer lo que quisiera con su vida amorosa, yo no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella más que el de _«mejor amigo»,_ por lo que no podía reclamar lo que no me pertenecía.

Salí del cuarto de baño, escuchando los gritos de Emmett. De acuerdo, quizás sólo era Emmett riéndose de algo, pero su estruendosa voz rebotaba por las paredes del apartamento. Cuando llegué a la sala, efectivamente, mi hermano se retorcía de la risa, tirado en el sofá; Jasper y Alice se reían más prudentemente, mientras Bella refunfuñaba cosas entre dientes.

—¡Deberías… haber visto… tu cara! —exclamó Emmett, aún sin aire.

Bella lo miró de forma asesina.

—Deberías haberme dado la botella también, para poder romperla en tu cabeza —le respondió, mientras ponía algunos platos sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —pregunté, confundido, haciendo que todos repararan de mi presencia.

Bella levantó el poco flequillo que cubría su frente: un claro círculo rojo había quedado marcado en su blanca frente. Fruncí el ceño, aún más perdido que antes, mientras ella volvía a ocultar el golpe.

—Emmett ha decidido que era buena idea hacer un brindis y, bueno, tú sabes, cuando uno descorcha la champaña… —explicó Alice, conteniendo una risita.

Rodé los ojos.

—¿No puede pasar una hora sin que, de alguna forma u otra, Emmett termine golpeando a Bella? —pregunté en general, haciendo sólo que mi hermano riera más fuerte.

Rodé los ojos nuevamente. No tenía remedio.

Cuando Rosalie terminó de arreglar, con ayuda de mi madre, el desastre que Emmett había realizado en la cocina, todos compartimos una abundante cena familiar, conversando sobre nuestras vidas, nuestros próximos proyectos y la navidad que compartiríamos todos juntos. Alice parecía muy entusiasmada con la idea de ir a comprar los regalos, como sucedía siempre que se trataba de compras, y quería tener tiempo para hacerlo: de hecho, creí escucharla decir algo sobre _«mañana mismo »._

Cuando terminamos con la comida y la charla posterior a ella, decidimos que sería bueno regresar al hotel; después de todo, Rosalie y Emmett querían que, ya entrada la madrugada, hiciéramos un recorrido por el centro y paráramos en algún bar. Una vez que abandonamos el apartamento, todos nos subimos a los vehículos y regresamos al hotel.

—Creo que voy a dormir un poco —comentó Alice, envolviendo un brazo en la cintura de Jasper.

—Apoyo la moción —comentó su novio, con una sonrisa cansada en sus labios.

—Nosotros iremos a recorrer un rato —apuntó mi padre, mientras mi madre asentía.

Las miradas se posaron en Bella y en mí.

—Yo quiero darme ese baño que aún estoy deseando —expresó mi compañera, mirando significativamente a Alice.

Me encogí de hombros.

—La siesta no parece mala idea.

Después de que Alice murmurara algo en el oído de Bella y ésta se pusiera del color de un tomate, cada uno se dirigió a su correspondiente habitación. Bella comenzó a rebuscar un par de prendas en su maleta, mientras yo me dejaba caer sobre la amplia y confortable cama. Encendí la pequeña televisión de plasma que colgaba de la pared, para luego comenzar a cambiar los canales con aburrimiento. Escuché como la puerta del baño se cerraba y como el agua comenzaba a correr. Intentando no preocuparme por aquéllo, fijé mi vista en el televisor. Estaba escuchando las últimas noticias internacionales, cuando una melodía me distrajo. A unos cuantos metros de la cama, sobre una amplia cómoda ubicada cerca de la puerta, pude ver el teléfono celular de Bella. Me levanté, con pereza, y caminé hasta él.

—Un mensaje nuevo… —leí en un murmullo.

Seguramente debía ser Alice, aclarando a qué hora saldríamos exactamente.

Despreocupadamente lo abrí; pero claro, no esperaba encontrarme con aquéllo. Y menos de aquel remitente:

"_Realmente he disfrutado la última cita y me gustaría que volviéramos a salir. He llamado a tu casa, pero supongo que no estabas, porque nadie ha respondido. ¿Te gustaría hacer algo hoy por la noche, pequeña? Cariños. Jake"_

Un claro gruñido se escapó de mis labios, mientras apretaba los dientes fuertemente.

¿Quién era aquel fulano para llamarla «pequeña»?

—¿Edward?, ¿qué sucede?

La voz de Bella me asustó y el teléfono resbaló de mis manos, produciendo un ruido seco al hacer contacto con la mullida alfombra. La mirada de ella se clavó en el pequeño aparato y, con paso lento, llegó hasta él para recogerlo. Cuando lo tomó entre sus manos y leyó el mensaje, una expresión sorprendida se dibujó en su rostro. Me miró y, entonces, las palabras simplemente se deslizaron por mis labios.

—No deberías llamarlo —apunté rápidamente.

La sorpresa de Bella se acrecentó.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió, recelosa.

—Porque no es un buen tipo, Bella.

Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente, y supuse que Bella sólo quería un fundamento para mis apresuradas y torpes palabras. Suspiré, sabiendo que me arrepentiría de aquéllo apenas saliera de mis labios.

—Porque no quiero verte con él, Bella —aseguré—. Porque, cada vez que te veo con ese idiota, me siento enfermo, me muero de celos.

Bella abrió los ojos, si es que aquello era posible, aún con más sorpresa.

Sí, ya podía sentir el arrepentimiento en la punta de mi lengua.

_Era un idiota. _

…

**Aw, me resulta tan tierno Edward. En fin, ando algo apurada, ya que, si no traía el capítulo ahora mismo, hasta el lunes no iban a tener noticias mías. Y bueno, quería cumplir con mi palabra. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

**No saben **_**cuanto**_** les agradezco por sus reviews. ¡En serio! Me pone tan feliz leer los comentarios y saber que les gusta. Realmente, muchas gracias a todos. Son sólo unos minutos y me pone muy contenta saber si les gusta la historia. **

**Sobre ese nuevo proyecto que estoy escribiendo, estoy segura de que voy a publicarlo la semana entrante. Ya organicé mis cosas y tengo cada historia en su lugar. Así que, como les dije, la semana que viene seguro tendrán novedades sobre ella jaja. **

**¡Saludos para todos! Que disfruten el fin de semana.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**LadyC.**


	16. Forzando lo Inevitable

**Disclaimer:**** La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, pertenece a la señora Meyer. Ella es la creativa y, obviamente, la que tiene todos los millones. Yo solamente soy una chica con un poco de imaginación que usa todo esto sin ganar ni siquiera para una latita de gaseosa. La trama, los personajes que puedan no conocer y las dosis de locura son completamente de mi autoría.**

**Summary:** **Dicen que de la amistad al amor hay un solo paso. Sin embargo, en muchas ocasiones, un paso no es suficiente. Sobre todo si sabes que tu mejor amigo nunca podría fijarse en ti. Pero… ¿será siempre así? ExB. Todos Humanos.**

…

**Casi Platónico**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Capítulo XVI:**** Forzando lo inevitable. **

**(Bella's POV)**

Edward tenía muchas capacidades; sin embargo, últimamente, su habilidad para sorprenderme era la que más se estaba haciendo presente. Después de sus palabras, me quedé mirándolo fijamente. No podía entender aquello: ¿Qué era lo que temía?, ¿Qué Jacob ocupara su lugar, que lo desplazara de su puesto de _«la persona más cercana a mí»?_

Suspiré.

—Edward, él nunca llegará a se como tú —apunté. Aquella frase abarcaba demasiados aspectos—. Nunca ocupará tu lugar, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

Sus intensos ojos se clavaron en los míos, mientras tomaba mi mano. Nuevamente, la extraña escena me tomó por sorpresa: ¿desde cuando nuestras conversaciones y contactos se habían vuelto tan… íntimos?

—Yo… simplemente… no te preocupes —balbuceó. Luego una extraña sonrisa se posó en su rostro—. ¿Por qué no vemos alguna película hasta que Alice diga que es tiempo de salir?

Le sonreí suavemente, intentando despejar mi mente de todas las dudas que me asaltaban.

—De acuerdo —respondí, mientras el tiraba de mi mano.

Edward comenzó a pasar los canales, y acabamos viendo no una película, sino una serie sobre un grupo de genios algo… idiotas. Estábamos acostados sobre la amplia cama, riéndonos hasta el punto de que las lágrimas se escapaban de nuestros ojos, cuando alguien golpeó la puerta. Mientras se sujetaba el estómago, Edward se puso de pie y se dirigió a la entrada de nuestra suite. Pocos segundos después, Alice se encontraba de pie en la habitación. Traía un bonito vestido verde oscuro y unos zapatos que debían tener unos de diez centímetros de tacón.

—Lo supuse —apuntó, mirándome de arriba a abajo—. Tú te vienes conmigo —agregó señalándome.

Cuando Edward volvió, ella sólo se limitó a darle una bolsa.

—Tú ponte eso —ordenó—. Salimos en una hora.

Claro, cuando llegamos a la habitación de Alice, fui sometida a un largo y tortuoso cambio de imagen, ya que para mi amiga unos pantalones simples y una camisa no eran suficientes para una noche en Nueva Jersey. Después de que me pusiera un vestido negro, unos zapatos bajos y de que Alice me arreglara el cabello, ambas salimos de la habitación. Jasper, cuya vestimenta ya había pasado por el ojo crítico de su novia, se encontraba sentado en el sofá, leyendo un grueso y viejo libro.

—Iré a buscar a Edward —comentó, con una sonrisa.

Alice aprovechó los últimos minutos para arreglarme un poco más el peinado. ¿Por qué no luchaba contra ella? Oh, simplemente ya había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía sentido nadar contra la corriente… o, en este caso, pelear con Alice. De alguna forma u otra, siempre conseguía lo que quería. Por eso estaba algo aterrada con su maquiavélico plan. Incluso mi rostro estaba comenzando a tornarse rojo al recordarlo, sobre todo sabiendo que, tarde o temprano, debería actuar.

Después de todo, que Alice jurara por su nombre era algo… preocupante.

_Muy_ preocupante, de hecho.

**(Edward's POV)**

Jasper y yo nos dirigimos al aparcamiento del hotel, donde pudimos subirnos a nuestros autos. Una vez que los mismos estuvieron listos, nos entretuvimos conversando en la entrada del edificio. Jasper aún mostraba un semblante escéptico cada vez que hablaba conmigo. Cuando se quedó callado por unos cuantos segundos, simplemente observándome con aquel aire misterioso, resoplé con impaciencia.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, algo agresivamente.

—Nada —respondió, sencillamente—. Me estaba preguntando a mí mismo si en algún momento decidirías hacer algo con el asunto de Bella…

—No —contesté de inmediato—, no hay nada que hacer.

Él alzó una ceja, mientras los gritos de Alice llegaban hasta nosotros.

Le dirigí una mirada de advertencia, antes de volverme hacia las chicas.

Debí haberme quedado demasiado interesado en Bella, porque mi amigo mi tomó del brazo y me arrastró a mi auto.

—Claro, no quieres hacer nada pero te quedas mirándola como si fuera la última botella de agua en el desierto —apuntó, irónicamente.

Pero… ¡demonios! ¿Qué podía hacer yo si Bella se veía… radiante?

Hicimos el mismo camino que en la mañana, con el fin de ir a buscar a Rose y Emmett, quienes se subieron a mi vehículo. Asomando la cabeza desde el asiento trasero, la novia de mi hermano comenzó a dar indicaciones, mientras Jasper nos seguía con su auto, tan sólo a unos metros de distancia. Después de doblar en unas cuantas calles, seguir derecho en otras y esquivar a algún que otro transeúnte distraído, llegamos a un bar que, según las palabras de Emmett, había abierto hacía tan sólo unas semanas.

—Es de los mejores de la ciudad —le comentó Rose a Bella, mientras bajábamos del coche.

Efectivamente, el lugar era espacioso y lleno de luces y decoraciones, algo extravagante quizás, pero atractivo. La gente bailaba en una pista del centro mientras; en el piso de arriba, había muchos bebiendo y conversando, en un ambiente un poco más ameno. Emmett habló con un muchacho, que parecía trabajar allí, y pronto nos encontramos ubicados en una de las tantas mesas del piso superior, en un rincón tranquilo y apartado.

—Me gusta el lugar —comentó Alice, girando su cabeza en todas las direcciones, mientras se sentaba en uno de los largos taburetes.

Jasper se sentó a su lado, mientras asentía.

Todos nos acomodamos en la mesa y pedimos algo para beber; sin embargo, antes de que le dijéramos al camarero todo lo que queríamos, Alice y Bella comenzaron una pequeña discusión entre ellas. Pude escuchar cosas como «trago», «plan» y «locura», pero nada tenía sentido para mí.

—Para nosotras, que sean tres _destornilladores _**(1)** —apuntó Alice, sonriéndole al camarero.

—Serán dos _destornilladores_, y un jugo de naranja —corrigió Bella, mirándola amenazadoramente—. Eso es todo.

Alice le sacó la lengua a Bella, mientras el camarero se retiraba de la mesa, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Bella, ¿qué puede hacerte un trago? —preguntó Emmett, notablemente divertido—. ¡Vamos, amiga, estás de vacaciones en Nueva Jersey!

—El lugar no cambia mi sensibilidad frente al alcohol, Emmett —apuntó Bella, con el ceño fruncido—. Tengo… mis motivos —apuntó, desviando sus ojos de la mesa.

Dejamos aquel tema de conversación cuando llegaron las bebidas, aunque Emmett aprovechó todas las ocasiones para burlarse del jugo de Bella. Después de una segunda ronda de tragos, en la que Bella evitó por todos los medios el alcohol, Alice propuso que nos dirigiéramos a la pista de balie. La vi cuchicheando con Rose, mientras Jasper acaparaba la atención de Bella; aquello sonaba sospechoso, pero, viniendo de mi hermana, nada era extraño.

Alice tuvo otra discusión con Bella, mientras bailábamos todos juntos, pero se transformó en algo privado, ya que su charla quedaba opacada por la fuerte música. Después de que mi hermana le dirigiera una intensa mirada a Bella, ella comenzó a murmurar cosas para sí, enfurruñada. Bailamos un poco más todos juntos, hasta que las parejas decidieron tomarse un tiempo para ellas. Bella, como siempre que sucedían ese tipo de cosas, se quedó conmigo.

—Me imagino que no quieres bailar, ¿cierto? —pregunté, con una sonrisa comprensiva.

Sabía cuanto aborrecía cualquier cosa que tuviera relación con sus pies y su coordinación.

—Es lo que menos deseo en este momento —respondió ella, con las mejillas arreboladas.

Tomé su mano y la conduje escaleras arriba.

—¿De verdad no piensas tomar nada de alcohol esta noche? —pregunté, no juzgándola por ello, sino con auténtica curiosidad. No es que Bella fuera una alcohólica, pero generalmente se permitía tomar algún que otro trago.

—Preferiría no hacerlo… esta noche —explicó y su rostro se tiñó de un fuerte rosa, mientras lo ocultaba detrás de su cabello.

Tomé su barbilla, para obligarla a alzar la mirada.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunté, hipnotizado con sus ojos.

—S-supongo que… simplemente no es una buena idea —apuntó. Sus ojos se clavaron en la mesa—. Es mejor así.

Decidí dejar el tema de lado. Evidentemente, había un motivo para que Bella no quisiera probar alcohol aquella noche.

No pasamos mucho más tiempo allí, o quizás sí, no podía decirlo a ciencia cierta. Me había quedado hablando con Bella, quien parecía algo cansada. Después de ello, se había acomodado a lo largo del sofá, con la cabeza sobre mi regazo. Yo había comenzado a dejar suaves caricias en su cabello hasta que, a pesar del bullicio del lugar donde nos encontrábamos, se había quedado dormida. Cuando los chicos habían anunciado que era hora de irnos, la había tomado entre mis brazos, con cuidado de no despertarla, y me había encaminado detrás de ellos.

—Yo manejaré tú auto, Jazz, tú maneja el de Edward así no tiene que soltar a Bella —comentó Alice, con una mirada soñadora sobre mí.

Rodé los ojos, mientras me acomodaba en el asiento trasero de mi _Volvo_, con Bella aún entre mis brazos.

Emmett y Rosalie se subieron con Alice al coche de Jasper, mientras éste se acomodaba en el asiento de conductor de mi vehículo. El trayecto no fue demasiado largo, pero yo decidí entretenerme a observar la acompasada respiración de Bella, sus párpados cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos.

—Edward… —murmuró Bella. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa. Ella seguía dormida.

—¿Ella acaba de decir tu nombre, o fue mi imaginación? —preguntó Jasper, mirándome por uno de los espejos.

Asentí.

Sonrió divertido, mientras volvía a mirar al frente.

Pronto llegamos al hotel y no fue tarea difícil cargar a Bella. Alice estacionó el auto de Jasper, después de haber dejado a Emmett y Rosalie, y su novio hizo lo mismo con mi vehículo. Dejando los coches en su lugar, los cuatro entramos al hotel. Alice abrió la puerta de mi habitación y luego se despidió, en silencio, mientras Jasper agitaba su mano a modo de despedida. Me adentré en la habitación y, con la nariz, prendí las luces. Empujé suavemente la puerta con un pie y luego me encaminé hacia la habitación. Apoyé a Bella sobre la cama y me quedé observándola por unos minutos, admirando todas las pequeñas cosas que me encantaban de ella. Murmuró algo incomprensible y rodó por el lecho, hasta quedar de costado. Sonreí y me dirigí al baño.

Cuando regresé, sin embargo, Bella ya no se encontraba dormida. Por el contrario, se encontraba sentada en medio de la cama. Tenía el rostro adormilado y, en una de sus manos, sostenía una gran botella de champaña.

—¿Qué haces con eso? —pregunté, sobresaltándola. Sus ojos se clavaron en mí—. Perdón, no quería asustarte…

—No te preocupes —comentó, con voz pastosa—. No lo sé, la trajo uno de los botones; dijo que era un regalo del hotel.

¿Un regalo del hotel…? Me encogí de hombros.

—Deberíamos beberla, entonces —apunté.

Tomé las dos copas que reposaban sobre la bandeja de plata, ubicada sobre una pequeña mesa frente a la cama. Quitándole la botella a Bella y abriéndola cuidadosamente, llené las dos copas con el contenido. Le pasé una a mi acompañante, que miró el contenido dudosa. Como si estuviera en medio de un debate interno, se quedó mirando la copa fijamente. Después de un rato, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué brindamos? —le pregunté.

—Por que los botones no interrumpan nunca más los sueños placenteros —comentó ella, haciéndome reír—. Salud.

—¡Salud! —ambos bebimos el contenido de nuestras copas.

Bella sirvió otra copa e insistió en que yo propusiera el motivo del brindis en esa oportunidad. Mirándola, así como se encontraba, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrosadas, sólo pude responder una cosa:

—Por ti —sorprendida por mis palabras, chocó su copa con la mía.

Después de un rato tonteando, con la televisión encendida y la botella dando vueltas por la habitación, Bella comenzó a acurrucarse a mi lado, en la cama. Yo, que me encontraba acostado a lo largo, quité uno de mis brazos de debajo de mi cabeza, para pasarlo por sus hombros. Cuando la atraje más hacia mí, sentí sus manos aferrarse a mi cintura. Intentando hacerme el desentendido del escalofrío que me había recorrido de pies a cabeza, intenté concentrarme en cambiar los canales de la televisión.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó Bella, suavemente.

—No, no, estoy bien —respondí, en tono susurrante.

Ella, sin embargo, apretó un poco más su agarre. De repente sentí como una de sus finas piernas se enredaba entre las mías. De forma torpe, logró pasarla hacia el otro lado de mi cuerpo, quedando a horcajadas sobre mí. La miré, sorprendido, mientras ella clavaba sus ojos castaños en mi rostro.

—Yo no tengo frío —apuntó, y supuse que el alcohol tenía algo que ver en su tono de voz tan… ¿provocativo?

—Pequeña, estás borracha —expliqué, como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño.

—No, no lo estoy —respondió, inclinándose un poco.

—Sí, si lo estás —repliqué.

—No, ¡no, Edward! —chilló—. No sigas así porque sino tendré que callarte.

—¿Ah, sí?, ¿así que vas a callarme? —pregunté divertido—. ¿Piensas pegarme?

—No, pienso besarte.

Antes de que pudiera comprender las palabras que había pronunciado con aquel tono seguro, tomó mi cara entre sus pequeñas manos y se inclinó hacia delante. Sus labios presionaron los míos, en un principio, suavemente y volviéndose más demandantes poco a poco. En un estado de momentánea inconciencia, busqué el camino hacia la profundidad de su boca, consiguiéndolo casi instantáneamente. Giré sobre la cama, quedando ella aprisionada bajo mi cuerpo, mientras nos separábamos para respirar.

—Bella… ¿tú…comprendes… en dónde… te estás… metiendo? —pregunté, todavía con poco aire—. Estás tentando a tu suerte.

Ella no me respondió. Simplemente, se colgó de mi cuello y volvió a besarme con la misma intensidad de antes.

…

**(1) **el _destornillador _es un trago muy común acá, compuesto de vodka y jugo de naranja. Aviso, tan sólo porque no sé si en algunos otros países se toma, o tiene otro nombre o… algo.

**Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Tenía **_**muchas **_**ganas de subir este capítulo, sobre todo para complacer a aquellos que pedían un poco más de acción. Muero por saber su opinión realmente, ya que fue un capítulo que me costó bastante escribir. ¿Qué les pareció?**

**¡Aww! Ochocientos reviews —con sonrisa de feliz cumpleaños y ojitos brillantes—. Les juro que me pone realmente contenta llegar, revisar mi mail y leer los comentarios. Siempre es muy gratificante saber que les gusta, y también me ayuda a aclarar mi cabeza con respecto al o que sigue. ¡De verdad, mi más sincero agradecimiento a todos esos que se toman unos minutitos para comentar! Creo que para cualquier autor es lo más gratificante, así que gracias. **

**Si es posible, nos leemos en algunos días. ¡Saludos para todos!**

**LadyC.**


	17. Sin alcohol, por favor

**Disclaimer:**** La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, pertenece a la señora Meyer. Ella es la creativa y, obviamente, la que tiene todos los millones. Yo solamente soy una chica con un poco de imaginación que usa todo esto sin ganar ni siquiera para una latita de gaseosa. La trama, los personajes que puedan no conocer y las dosis de locura son completamente de mi autoría.**

**Summary:** **Dicen que de la amistad al amor hay un solo paso. Sin embargo, en muchas ocasiones, un paso no es suficiente. Sobre todo si sabes que tu mejor amigo nunca podría fijarse en ti. Pero… ¿será siempre así? ExB. Todos Humanos.**

…

**Casi Platónico**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Capítulo XVII:**** Sin alcohol, por favor. **

**(Bella's POV)**

El tiempo me había enseñado que _no _debía beber alcohol; en algunas ocasiones, ni siquiera debía olerlo. Realmente no era una puritana ni nada, pero parecía que todo lo que tomaba se me subía pronto a la cabeza, sin escalas. Cuando me había quedado dormida en el bar, había creído que había cumplido con mi cometido de no beber en toda la noche. Pero claro, mis planes tenían la particularidad de no salir como esperaba que lo hicieran. Aquella bendita botella de champaña y el endemoniado botones que había respondido a las órdenes de traerla.

Claro, después de unos cuantos brindis, encontrarme pegada a Edward no era una tarea fácil. Cualquier excusa idiota, como pensar que tenía frío, me había servido para lanzarme sobre él… literalmente hablando, claro. Y, al tener sus labios tan cerca, pues… _la carne es débil._ Y mi autocontrol también, por supuesto.

Finalmente, Alice había conseguido que su plan se llevara a cabo: me había lanzado sobre Edward, como ella me había dicho que hiciera, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento o tapujo. _¡Hurra!_

Sus labios se movían sobre los míos de forma sumisa e insoportablemente lenta, y me sorprendió que la extraña predicción de Alice se cumpliera:

"_Tranquila, él responderá. Él no se apartará si tú tomas la iniciativa"._

Sin embargo, aquéllo no duró tanto como yo hubiese deseado. Cuando Edward giró, posicionándose sobre mí, sentí que algo tan sencillo como respirar se volvía una tarea sumamente complicada.

—Bella… ¿tú…comprendes… en dónde… te estás… metiendo? —preguntó Edward, respirando entrecortadamente. Los mechones de cabello broncíneo caían sobre mi rostro—. Estás tentando a tu suerte.

¿Y tenía que importarme aquéllo, cuando ni siquiera sabía de qué demonios estaba hablando?

Edward no se había negado a mi beso. Quizás tuviera suerte y estaba tan ebrio como yo… aunque yo ni siquiera estuviera _realmente _ebria. De acuerdo, sabía que había que aprovechar las oportunidades. Colgándome de su cuello, volví a acercar su rostro al mío. No fue un beso suave o lento como en la ocasión anterior; por el contrario, parecía una guerra de nuestras bocas, una lucha absurda y encantadora. Mientras mis manos despeinaban sus suaves cabellos, sus dedos comenzaron a depositar suaves caricias al costado de mi cuerpo. Tuvimos que separarnos para tomar aire, y yo volví a girar, quedando nuevamente sobre él. Casi en un impulso ajeno a mi cuerpo, comencé a desabotonar la pequeña camisa de mi pijama. Sin embargo, sentí la amplia mano de Edward frenando las mías.

—Bella, ¿podrías dejar de desnudarte? —pidió, mirando hacia la ventana.

Ignoré sus palabras y me incliné para besar su cuello. Con la luz de la luna y las suaves sombras que proyectaba el televisor, su piel marmórea lucía increíblemente tentadora. Lo sentí tensarse ante el contacto, y sus manos me alzaron por los hombros. Sus ojos verdes resplandecían, formando los matices más hermosos que había visto en mi vida. De acuerdo, quizás el alcohol tenía la culpa de ello, pero decidí ignorarlo.

—Bella, esto no está bien —apuntó. De una forma que me pareció casi mágica, se encontró de pie a mi lado, mientras me acomodaba sobre la cama—. Lo mejor será que tú duermas aquí y que yo… duerma en el sofá.

No me sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para refunfuñar ni para levantarme del lecho, por lo que simplemente tomé su mano, intentando retenerlo de alguna manera.

Por supuesto, él pudo deshacerse de mi agarre y salir de la habitación.

El sonido de la ducha fue lo último que pude escuchar antes de quedarme dormida, sumida en una profunda frustración.

¡A Edward yo no le interesaba! ¿Cuándo demonios iba a comprender eso?

**(Edward's POV)**

Bella era mi perdición, de aquéllo no había duda alguna; pero ¿cómo podía haber dejado las cosas ir tan lejos? Ella estaba levemente ebria y yo, después de todo, era un hombre. Su mejor amigo, sí, pero un hombre al fin y al cabo.

Después de dejarla tumbada en la cama, decidí que una ducha no me haría mal para despejar mi mente. Abriendo la llave de agua y dejando correr más la fría que caliente, me dí un rápido baño. Volví a ponerme el piyama y salí hacia el living. Afortunadamente, cuando pasé por la habitación, Bella estaba sumida en un profundo sueño. Sin embargo, pude escuchar claramente cuando, con voz adormilada, murmuró:

—Edward…

Antes de cometer algún tipo de locura, seguí hacia el living. Que estuviera soñando conmigo no ayudaba demasiado a mi objetivo de mantenerme alejado.

La noche fue larga, sobre todo porque fue una tarea difícil dejar de reproducir la escena con Bella en mi fantasiosa mente. Claro que, cuando por fin pude pegar los ojos, el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido. Tan rápido que, antes de lo imaginable, alguien me estaba sacudiendo por el hombro. La voz cantarina y alegre sólo podía ser de una persona. Por supuesto, seguía haciéndome el dormido.

—¡Edward, levántate de una jodida vez! —pidió Alice.

Abrí sólo un ojo, mirándola con molestia.

—Déjame dormir.

Volví a cerrar mi párpado.

—¡Son las doce del mediodía, Eddie! —replicó, sacudiendo mi hombro nuevamente—. ¡No voy a perderme de un hermoso día soleado!

—¡Que emoción! —murmuré yo con ironía, incorporándome. Quedé sentado en el sofá y mi hermana se acomodó a mi lado.

—Ahora que estás en total uso de tus facultades… creo —habló, con el ceño fruncido—, ¿podrías explicarme que haces durmiendo en el sofá? —preguntó.

—Eh, me sentía mal… me sentía mal —comenté rápidamente. La ceja alzada de Alice me indicó que no me creía ni una palabra—. No quería incomodar a Bella.

—Así que, como Bella, tú haz decidido no decirme nada… —Alice suspiró, y una sonrisita ladina se posó en sus labios.

Mi corazón latió más aprisa cuando oí su nombre.

—¿Ella ya se despertó? —pregunté.

Asintió.

—Estaba abajo, desayunando —explicó rápidamente mi hermana, poniéndose de pie—. Y sería bueno que tú hicieras lo mismo… evidentemente, pasó algo, y me gustaría saber qué pero…

—Alice, no insistas, por favor —pedí, llevando el pulgar y el índice al puente de mi nariz.

Toda aquella situación me estaba superando.

—No, yo no insistiré —apuntó seriamente, asintiendo—; deberías ser tú quien insistiera.

La miré confundido, mientras ella se iba de la habitación sin decir nada más.

Pronto me cambié y bajé tan rápido como mis pies me lo permitieron. Cuando llegué al lujoso comedor del hotel, sólo Jasper y mi padre se encontraban allí; él primero tenía un periódico entre sus manos y, al verme, alzó la cabeza.

—Llegas tarde para el desayuno —comentó, con una media sonrisa.

—Lo sé —apunté rápidamente—. ¿Y Bella?

—En la piscina, creo, con Alice y tu madre —respondió, con una mueca en su rostro—. Se supone que nosotros estamos en camino hacía allí.

Suspiré. Aquélla no sería una tarea fácil.

Los tres nos pusimos de pie y nos dirigimos a la piscina al aire libre del hotel, donde ya había bastante gente disfrutando del soleado día. En una esquina del lugar, encontramos a mi madre, que estaba leyendo una revista y tomando sol. Mi padre se acomodó a su lado, mientras ella nos comentaba que Alice y Bella se había ido a nadar un poco. Jasper me acompañó a la piscina y, a lo lejos, pudimos ver como nuestras dos compañeras se encontraban en medio de una guerra de agua. Antes de que Jasper avanzara hacia ellas, lo tomé del brazo. Él se volvió para mirarme.

—Jazz, ¿podrías… _entretener_ un poco a Alice? —pregunté, algo incómodo—. Necesito hablar con Bella.

Jasper sonrió de lado.

—No te preocupes —me guiñó un ojo y se sumergió en el agua.

Vi como Jasper hablaba con Alice y la cargaba hasta llevarla a un extremo de la piscina, mientras ella reía histéricamente. Bella se quedó sujeta del borde, por lo que nadé hacia ella. Cuando salí del agua, pegó un respingo y su rostro automáticamente adquirió un tono rosado. Estaba evitando mi mirada, por lo que supuse que debía recordar algo de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

—Bella… ¿podríamos hablar? —pregunté suavemente.

Ella asintió, clavando la mirada sobre el agua.

Compartimos un silencio profundo por algunos minutos. A lo lejos vi como Jasper y Alice salían de la piscina y se dirigían al interior del hotel, con una toalla alrededor de los hombros de ambos.

Suspiré profundamente, volviendo a clavar los ojos en mi acompañante.

—Sobre lo de ayer…

—Vas a decirme que fue un error, ¿no? —preguntó suavemente, y sus ojos castaños se fijaron en los míos—. Quiero decir, tú… no… a ti yo no te…

—No —respondí sinceramente. Sus cejas de alzaron con incredulidad—. No me arrepiento en lo absoluto, porque desde la fiesta, cuando tuve la oportunidad de besarte, no he deseado otra cosa que volver a hacerlo, una y otra vez…

Tomé aire, después de haber hablado sin parar.

—Pero… ¿c-cómo? ¿t-tú…?

—No, Bella, yo no —respondí rápidamente, imaginándome lo que quería decir—. Tú siempre fuiste, eres y serás la única —admití, mirándola fijamente, casi en un trance—. Pensaba que no podía tenerte, por lo que me resigné. No eran las otras, eras tú, nadie más.

Bella parpadeó varias veces, y parecía congelada en su lugar.

—Te quiero, Bella, y sólo deseo que lo tengas en claro —apunté y mis ojos viajaron por la gran piscina.

—Yo también te quiero, Edward —respondió ella, en voz muy baja—; desde siempre.

Volví a posar mis ojos en ella. Una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa asomaba en sus labios. Instintivamente puse mi mano en su pequeña mejilla, sosteniéndome del borde de la piscina con la otra. No podía decir con exactitud cuánto tiempo estuvimos observándonos, pero todo lo que me rodeaba dejó de importarme cuando su tibia boca se posó sobre la mía. Aquel beso expresó todas las cosas que no podíamos decir con simples palabras. Todas esas cosas que nunca habíamos pronunciado en voz alta, que nunca habíamos podido expresar, sin necesidad de un buen pretexto o unos cuantos vasos de alcohol.

Nos hundimos en el agua, mientras ella pasaba sus brazos por mi cuello y yo la atrapaba por la cintura, y me dí cuenta que aquel beso sabía mejor que todos los que nos habíamos dado antes.

Sabía a sinceridad, y me encantaba.

…

**Acá vienen la tanda de «Awwws» y batidos de pestañas. No es mi capítulo favorito, pero me gusta mucho. Si bien al principio sé que muchos deben haber querido asesinarme, el final me pareció una buena recompensa. ¿A ustedes qué les pareció?**

**Por cierto, lo decidí: la historia va a tener veinte capítulos, epílogo incluido. Como verán, no queda demasiado de la historia, pero todavía quedan un par de cositas interesantes. **

**En fin, de vuelta a la rutina sólo puedo decirles MUCHAS gracias por sus comentarios, que son el motor de todo lo que pueden leer, realmente. Y bueno, cuando se me presente la oportunidad voy a actualizar. Como les digo, ahora que volví a los malditos horarios no puedo prometer nada, sólo que voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para volver a actualizar cuanto antes.**

**Y sí, querida Carlie, fuiste el review número 900 :D jaja. ¡Gracias!**

**¡Saludos para todo el mundo! Y, a los que volvieron al trabajo, ¡fuerza, vamos que se puede! Jaja.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**LadyC.**


	18. Ops

**Disclaimer:**** La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, pertenece a la señora Meyer. Ella es la creativa y, obviamente, la que tiene todos los millones. Yo solamente soy una chica con un poco de imaginación que usa todo esto sin ganar ni siquiera para una latita de gaseosa. La trama, los personajes que puedan no conocer y las dosis de locura son completamente de mi autoría.**

**Summary:** **Dicen que de la amistad al amor hay un solo paso. Sin embargo, en muchas ocasiones, un paso no es suficiente. Sobre todo si sabes que tu mejor amigo nunca podría fijarse en ti. Pero… ¿será siempre así? ExB. Todos Humanos.**

…

**Casi Platónico**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Capítulo XVIII:**** Ops.**

**(Bella's POV)**

Realmente, estaba sumida en un estado de inconciencia. Desde que Edward había dicho todo aquéllo, con tanta sinceridad, todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor había desaparecido por arte de magia. Sentía sus labios amoldándose a los míos, sentía sus manos en mi cintura y, aún bajo el agua, el tacto de su piel me hacía sentir perfectamente bien. Todavía me costaba entender como todo había cambiado tan… drásticamente, pero no podía quejarme. Que Edward correspondiera mis sentimientos era lo que siempre había deseado y, finalmente, parecía que aquello era algo posible.

Claro, que mi cerebro terminara de asimilarlo era algo diferente.

Después de unos segundos, ambos necesitábamos aire, por lo que no sólo nos separamos, sino que también salimos a la superficie de la piscina. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos, y sentí como la calidez se apoderaba de mis mejillas. Lo escuché reír suavemente.

—Eres tan adorable —comentó, acariciando uno de mis sonrosados pómulos. Me aferré la borde de la piscina, con una mano, para no hundirme. Realmente, Edward podría conseguir aquéllo.

—Y tú eres tan… tan… —¿Había alguna palabra para definirlo? «Perfecto», ciertamente, no le hacía justicia.

Volvió a reír.

—Tan… ¿qué? —preguntó, notablemente divertido.

—Tan… tú —respondí yo, encogiéndome levemente de hombros.

Nuevamente, escuche la hermosa melodía de su risa.

—¿Eso es bueno o malo? —preguntó, acercándose un poco más a mí.

Sonreí suavemente.

—Para mí, está perfecto —apoyé mis manos en sus hombros, antes de posar mis labios sobre los suyos.

Todo eso se sentía _tan_ bien. ¿Estaba soñando?, ¿o realmente todo estaba sucediendo?

—Será mejor que salgamos —comentó Edward, separándose de mí sólo lo suficiente como para poder hablar—. Alice empezará a preguntarse qué estamos haciendo, y eso es peligroso.

Reí, asintiendo suavemente.

Edward me ayudó a salir de la piscina y me pasó la mano por la cintura, sabiendo que mi torpeza podía proporcionarme un buen golpe gracias al resbaloso suelo. Cuando llegamos a la pequeña terraza para tomar sol, Esme y Carlisle se encontraban casi inconcientes. Con una sonrisa, Edward me hizo un gesto para que no hiciera ruido y, alejándonos del lugar, los dejamos dormir en paz. Simplemente cogimos un par de toallas y entramos al hotel. Pronto tomamos el ascensor y, en medio de besos furtivos, llegamos a nuestra habitación. Ambos dejamos las toallas en la pequeña cocina y nos tiramos en el sofá, sin preocuparnos demasiado en no mojarlo. Sentí uno de los brazos de Edward atraparme por la cintura, y me recosté sobre su pecho, que ya estaba seco.

—¿Crees que podamos atrincherarnos aquí y no salir hasta navidad? —pregunté, mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Me devolvió el gesto, mientras depositaba un beso sobre mi coronilla.

—Nada me gustaría más, pequeña —aseguró—; pero, si no acompañamos a Alice a comprar los regalos, lo más posible es que tire la puerta abajo.

Reí suavemente.

—Tienes razón —coincidí—. Creo que lo mejor es que vaya a bañarme ya mismo.

Le sonreí, mientras él asentía, y me puse de pie. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera avanzar, Edward me tomó del brazo y me obligó a caer de nuevo en el sofá. El brazo que tenía libre se deslizó por mi cintura, atrayéndome contra él. Sentí sus labios contra los míos, moviéndose fieramente. Pasé mi mano desocupada por su cuello, queriendo borrar la inexistente distancia entre nosotros. ¿Cómo podía haber resistido tanto tiempo con él sin hacer _aquéllo_?

Cuando nos separamos, Edward acarició mi mejilla.

—Te quiero _tanto _—expresó, con una voz tan llena de adoración, que produjo que mi corazón latiera con más fuerza.

—Creo que sé como se siente —respondí, dándole un corto beso en los labios—. Me voy a bañar, antes de que Alice compre un tanque de guerra para tirar esa puerta.

La risa de Edward fue lo último que escuché antes de encerrarme en el baño.

**(Edward's POV)**

—Estás hermosa.

Bella se sonrojó, mientras se acomodaba a mi lado en el sofá. Traía unos tejanos ajustados y una camisa azul que le quedaban increíblemente bonitos. Sonrió tímidamente y se apoyó contra mí. Besé su cabello, que desprendía aquel exquisito aroma tan propio de ella.

—Oye, Edward… ¿crees…? Bueno, ¿tú crees que debemos contarles a todos sobre esto…? —preguntó suavemente.

—Estoy seguro de que se lo contaré a Jacob —apunté, intentando quitarle un poco de dramatismo al asunto. Una pequeña sonrisa asomó en sus labios. Le acaricié el hombro con suavidad—. Tranquila, Bella, lo haremos todo a su tiempo.

Ella asintió suavemente, un poco más relajada.

—¿Te parece bien en noche buena? —pregunté, con una sonrisa.

Ella asintió enérgicamente. Entonces, su sonrisita se volvió algo burlona.

—¿Piensas decirle a Jacob también? —inquirió, notablemente divertida.

—Por supuesto —respondí rápidamente—, no puedo esperar a ver su cara cuando me vea besándote —comenté, soltando una carcajada.

—Y… ¿qué harás con Charles? —preguntó tímidamente Bella, mientras mis dedos se enredaban juguetonamente en su cabello.

—Hablaré con él —aseguré, mirando al frente—. Igualmente, creo que Charles siempre lo supo de alguna forma.

Me miró, confundida.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió.

—Nunca mostré un verdadero interés por él —respondí, girando un poco el rostro para mirarla—. Era una agradable compañía pero no era lo que yo quería —con una pequeña sonrisita, acerqué mis labios a los suyos.

—Pero, entonces, ¿tú nunca…? —el pequeño rostro de Bella se tiñó de varios colores—. ¿Tú nunca estuviste… quiero decir…?

No pude reprimir una fuerte carcajada. ¡A veces podía ser tan adorable!

—¿Si estuve con alguno de ellos de _esa _manera? —pregunté, mirándola intensamente—. No lo creo. Sólo hay una persona que ha despertado ese deseo en mí, y está muy lejos de ser como Charles…

Parpadeó, sorprendida, y su rostro se puso aún más rojo. Solté otra risita mientras la observaba. Ella no tenía ni idea de todas las cosas que provocaba en mí, y quería dejárselo en claro. Sin embargo, también sabía que aquel no era el momento indicado.

—No te estoy presionando —comenté divertido, besándole suavemente la nariz—. Todo a su tiempo, Bella. Ya soy demasiado feliz estando contigo —sonreí ampliamente, después de mis honestas palabras.

Entonces, mientras nos dábamos un corto beso, los golpes en la puerta nos distrajeron.

Ajá. Hora de las compras con Alice.

Le sonreí tiernamente a Bella, antes de que ambos nos encamináramos hacia la puerta.

Toda la noche estuve con aquella estúpida sonrisa plasmada en mis labios. Era feliz, increíblemente feliz; y ni siquiera la noche de compras de Alice podía molestarme. Las sonrisas cómplices con Bella, las caricias furtivas, los besos a escondidas... todo era absolutamente perfecto.

Habíamos recorrido ya unas diez o quince tiendas, escondiéndonos los unos de los otros para escoger nuestros regalos de navidad. Después de salir de un local de electrodomésticos, Alice secuestró a Bella y a Rose… literalmente. Ni siquiera pudimos verlas desaparecer, pero Jasper estaba seguro de que mi pequeña y demoníaca hermana había sido la culpable de aquéllo. Nosotros, resignados, nos sentamos en una banca y Emmett se ofreció a ir a buscar algunos refrescos. Mi padre y mi madre aún estaban en el hotel, ya que esa misma tarde llegarían Charlie y Renée, los padres de Bella.

—Entonces, parece que todo finalmente salió bien, ¿no? —preguntó Jasper, sonriendo de forma condescendiente.

—¿Eh?

—Que todo salió bien —repitió—. Bella y tú…

Lo miré, con los ojos increíblemente abiertos.

—¿Tú cómo…? —pregunté, atónito.

Jasper río entre dientes, mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia delante.

—Soy muy observador, Edward —aseguró—, y es demasiado claro que has tenido un radical cambio de humor… al igual que Bella.

Sonreí.

—Estoy demasiado feliz, Jazz —comenté, con aquella expresión soñadora que se plasmaba en mi rostro cada vez que pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido—. Aún no puedo creerlo.

—Me alegro por ti —aseguró mi amigo, golpeando mi espalda suavemente—. ¿Cuándo lo haréis público? —bromeó.

—Esperaremos a navidad —respondí seriamente—. Creemos que es una noticia importante.

—Ya lo creo que sí.

Finalmente, la tortuosa tarea de comprar los regalos llegó a su fin. Había conseguido escaparme con Jasper el tiempo suficiente para que ambos pudiéramos comprar los regalos para nuestras parejas. Había elegido el obsequio perfecto para Bella; era posible que ella me matara, pero no podía negarme nada. ¡Era mi primer regalo como…!

Entonces caí en la cuenta de que nosotros, aún, no éramos _nada._ Por lo menos, no formalmente.

Sonreí, de forma casi inconciente.

Se lo pediría en el momento apropiado.

**(Bella's POV)**

Las compras con Alice siempre habían sido un suplicio. Sin embargo, estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera cosas como aquélla parecían afectarme. Mi pequeña y perspicaz amiga lo notó, al igual que Rose, pero les dije que tan sólo se debía a que estaba emocionada frente a la perspectiva de la navidad con toda la familia. La excusa pareció suficiente para que ambas siguieran su camino… o, quizás, el descuento de zapatos fue el culpable de que el interrogatorio llegara a su fin.

Aproveché el momento en el que ellas se perdían entre las grandes vitrinas que exhibían el calzado para ir a escoger el regalo de Edward. No tenía un sueldo descomunal, pero había ahorrado lo suficiente para poder comprarles algo a todos. Por supuesto, él no era la excepción.

Después de encontrar un buen regalo y de sacar a mis amigas de aquella jungla de zapatos, las tres volvimos a donde los chicos nos esperaban, con algunas bolsas en sus manos y unas amplias sonrisas en sus rostros.

—¡Debemos ir a dormir! —exclamó Alice, mirando su reloj—. ¡Es tarde, y mañana será un día demasiado largo!

Todos coincidimos con ello. Después de todo, las compras podían resultar realmente agotadoras.

Nos repartimos en los automóviles para llegar al hotel. Por supuesto, cuando llegamos, no pude salvarme de los abrazos de oso de mi madre y de las palabras preocupadas de Charlie, interesado sutilmente por mi salud, mis estudios y… bueno, mis amoríos. Evadiendo el último tema, conseguí que Alice los distrajera un poco. Mientras la pequeña del grupo les contaba todo lo que habíamos hecho en el último tiempo, sin tener nada que envidiarle a la velocidad de habla de Renée, yo observaba la escena desde lejos. Estaba realmente feliz de tener a mis padres y a mis amigos conmigo.

—Los extrañabas mucho, ¿cierto? —comentó la voz suave de Edward, apoyando su mano en mi cintura.

Giré mi rostro un poco para observar el suyo, mientras asentía.

Todos ocuparon el ascensor rápidamente. Edward y yo, que habíamos llegado últimos, tuvimos que esperar, ya que los ascensores eran tan sólo para seis personas. Me pareció ver que Jasper nos guiñaba un ojo antes de que las puertas se cerraran… quizás había sido mi imaginación. Entonces, en el mismo instante en el que el ascensor se puso en funcionamiento, Edward me atrapó por la cintura y, antes de que pudiera decir algo, tenía sus suaves labios sobre los míos. Con una sonrisa en mis labios, apoyé mis codos en sus hombros, elevándome un poco del piso, y enredé mis dedos en su sedoso cabello broncíneo. Separándonos ocasionalmente para tomar aire y volviendo a juntar nuestras bocas, ambos entramos al ascensor besándonos. Edward quitó una mano de mi cintura para presionar algún botón, y luego volvió a centrar toda su atención en mí. La mano que había abandonado mi cuerpo comenzó a acariciar uno de mis costados, mientras la boca de Edward se volvía más y más demandante. Mordió mi labio inferior con fuerza y nuevamente me pregunté cómo había podido estar tanto tiempo con él sin hacer aquéllo.

—De acuerdo, Rose, me alegra saber que no somos los únicos que nos liamos en lugares públicos —comentó aquella jocosa y gruesa voz que yo conocía tan bien.

Oh, oh.

Edward y yo giramos nuestras cabezas lentamente, aún abrazados y vimos ocho pares de ojos fijos en nosotros. La sonrisa burlona de Emmett, los rostros incrédulos de mis padres y los de Edward, la cara de emoción de Alice, la mueca arrogante y satisfecha de Rose y la diversión de Jasper.

Mi acompañante y yo nos miramos con pavor y luego volvimos a mirar al frente.

Debíamos unas cuantas explicaciones.

¿Por qué los ascensores sólo se descomponían en las películas?

_¡Agh!_

…

**Bueno, otro capítulo particularmente… loco. Bah, toda la historia es loca en sí, así que no hay nada que decir. Sé que estoy retrazada y, a los que me apuraron, quiero decirles una cosa: sé que quizás muchos no lo hacen de mala manera; pero quiero que entiendan, para los que no suben historias, que escribir no es **_**nada **_**fácil. Como muchos, yo no vivo para esto y tengo toda una rutina aparte de fanfiction. Por eso, quiero que sepan que **_**siempre **_**hago lo posible por no hacerlos esperar porque, como lectora que también soy, sé que es feo. Uno hace lo que puede, y agradezco mucho a los que valoran eso.**

**Dejando toda la perorata sobre el asunto, quiero agradecerles infinitamente por los reviews de aliento. Saben que no hay nada más lindo que leer sus comentarios al respecto. Ya no nos queda prácticamente nada de la historia, así que… En fin, ¡GRACIAS! **

**Alguien preguntó como subir un fic. Si tenés alguna duda el respecto, mandame un email (el mio está en mi perfil) y te contesto por ahí, porque fanfiction no permite dejar los mails en los reviews. **

**En fin, voy a intentar estar en una semana de vuelta por acá, pero no puedo prometer nada. ¡Inspiración, volvé, volvé! I want you back!**

**Uhm, saludos para todos. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**LadyC.**


	19. Casi Platónico

**Disclaimer:**** La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, pertenece a la señora Meyer. Ella es la creativa y, obviamente, la que tiene todos los millones. Yo solamente soy una chica con un poco de imaginación que usa todo esto sin ganar ni siquiera para una latita de gaseosa. La trama, los personajes que puedan no conocer y las dosis de locura son completamente de mi autoría.**

**Summary:** **Dicen que de la amistad al amor hay un solo paso. Sin embargo, en muchas ocasiones, un paso no es suficiente. Sobre todo si sabes que tu mejor amigo nunca podría fijarse en ti. Pero… ¿será siempre así? ExB. Todos Humanos.**

…

**Casi Platónico**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Capítulo XIX:**** Casi platónico.**

**(Edward's POV)**

Bella parecía estar congelada… bueno, de hecho todos parecían pegados al suelo. Decidiendo que debía hacer algo, me aclaré suavemente la garganta. Rápidamente, todas las miradas recayeron en mí, haciéndome sentir un poco incómodo. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que debía decir? Podía notar, en el rostro de todos, aquella mueca escéptica. No era como si parecieran enojados o algo… ¿era mi impresión o parecían… aliviados? De acuerdo, el hecho de que no lucieran aterrados no me facilitaba el darles una explicación. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirles?

—Creo que sería mejor que les demos a Edward y Bella un respiro —apuntó Jasper casualmente. De forma sutil, comenzó a empujar a la multitud para que se alejaran del elevador.

Solté el aire que había estado conteniendo.

_¡Bendito seas, Jasper!_

Escuché los quejidos de Emmett, mientras todos se desplazaban por el largo corredor del hotel. Bella apoyó su cabeza contra mi hombro, mientras salíamos del elevador, y soltó un fuerte suspiro. Entonces, alzó la cabeza y nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos. No pasaron ni diez segundos antes de que ambos comenzáramos a reírnos como locos, de pie en medio del corredor.

Después de todo, la situación había sido demasiado patética y bochornosa.

—¿Viste la cara de Alice? —comentó Bella, en medio de las risas.

—Tú por que no viste la cara de tu padre… —comenté yo. La mezcla de sorpresa y amenaza de Charlie era una combinación demasiado graciosa. Suspiré—. Ahora, viene lo peor.

—Oh, sí —secundó Bella, y sus mejillas volvieron a adquirir aquel tono rosado.

Le tomé la mano, apretándola suavemente.

—Tranquila.

La vi sonreír. Entonces supe que estaría preparado para enfrentar cualquier cosa.

Claro, después de aquéllo los dos tuvimos que someternos a un interrogatorio de la mano de Alice, quien insistía en que ya había previsto lo que pasaría entre nosotros. Toda la familia estaba curiosa, pero preferimos dejarlo para noche buena. Con un poco de ayudar de Jasper, los ánimos se tranquilizaron, y Bella y yo pudimos salir airosos del inminente interrogatorio. Cuando cerramos la puerta de nuestra habitación, los dos comenzamos a reír fuertemente… otra vez. Supuse que la mezcla de nervios y suspenso, y lo irónico de la situación creaban ese efecto en nosotros.

Bella, después de algunos besos fugaces y comentarios acerca de lo ocurrido, decidió que sería buena idea ver una película. Claro, nuestra concentración en ella no duró más de quince minutos, ya que luego comenzamos a besarnos lentamente, acostados sobre la amplia cama del cuarto. Bella se acomodó sobre mí y comenzó a jugar con mi cabello.

—Todo esto se siente _tan_ bien —murmuré yo, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el tibio aliento de Bella cerca de mi rostro.

—Ya lo creo —susurró ella, acariciando suavemente mi cuello.

Nos quedamos en silencio, después de que ella apoyara mi frente sobre la mía.

—¿Edward? —llamó ella, a media voz.

—¿Hm? —respondí, adormilado.

Se creó un silencio que me hizo abrir los ojos, con pesadez. Bella tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos castaños estaban fijos en los míos.

—Edward, tú… tú dices que yo era la única… pero, entonces, ¿cómo se te ocurrió que tú… bueno, que tú… podías ser…?

Reí ante su vacilación y besé suavemente la punta de su nariz.

—La verdad es que me gustaría saberlo a mí también —comenté, haciendo una mueca—. Créeme que es algo preocupante cuando te das cuenta que todas las chicas te dan… asco. Bueno, casi todas.

—Ya decía yo que tu mente está en una frecuencia diferente —se burló ella, con los ojos brillantes—. ¡Mira que pensar eso!

—¡Mira quién habla de mentes extrañas! —repliqué yo, sonriendo de lado—. Tú eres la que tiene una cabecita que va en contra del mundo, pequeña.

De modo extremadamente maduro, Bella me sacó la lengua.

—Cállate, viejo —masculló, juntando sus labios con los míos.

Me reí contra su boca. Aunque yo le sacara a Bella menos de tres meses de diferencia, a veces parecía _tan _infantil e indefensa.

Y me encantaba poder ser yo quien estuviera ahí para protegerla.

Ella era mi pequeña y _siempre_ lo sería.

**(Bella's POV)**

Estaba terminando de ponerme aquel vestido que, por supuesto, había sido aprobado previamente por el ojo crítico de Alice. Era una pieza sencilla, pero lo suficientemente elegante para vestir en los festejos de noche buena al estilo Cullen. Ajusté un poco el moño en el que llevaba recogido mi cabello y, cuando escuché los golpecitos en la puerta de la habitación, corrí a abrir. Edward me miraba sonriente, enfundado en unos pantalones de vestir y una impoluta camisa blanca. Sus ojos brillaron intensamente cuando me observó.

—Preciosa —comentó, extendiéndome la mano caballerosamente, mientras hacía una exagerada reverencia.

Reí de forma tonta, mientras tomaba su mano.

Alice y Jasper se nos unieron pronto en el corredor, y los cuatro bajamos hacia el recibidor del hotel, donde mis padres y los de Edward nos esperaban a todos. Charlie aún tenía aquella mueca suspicaz en su rostro, fijándose en mi mano entrelazada a la de Edward. Mi madre, por el contrario, parecía completamente encantada con el hecho, sin preocuparse demasiado por el pasado de quien solía ser sólo mi mejor amigo. Carlisle y Esme, por otra parte, no habían tenido una reacción exagerada ni nada parecido: simplemente habían dibujado en sus rostros aquellas sonrisas afectuosas y condescendientes, que parecían ocultar miles de cosas. Algo en sus expresiones me había dicho que ellos ya esperaban algo así.

¿Cómo podían saberlo? No podía responder a eso.

Nos dividimos en los automóviles como en las ocasiones anteriores, ya que Rosalie y Emmett habían elegido un restaurante no muy lejos de su apartamento. Según Rose, había hecho la reserva el día siguiente al que habíamos llegado y había tenido muchísima suerte de haber conseguido una mesa para diez. Después de la cena, seguramente nos iríamos al apartamento de la pareja, hasta que dieran las doce de la noche y pudiéramos intercambiar nuestros regalos.

Ingresamos en _«Georgia Brown's», _donde una mujer muy alta nos condujo hasta nuestra mesa para diez. Después de acomodarnos todos alrededor de ella, comenzamos un pequeño debate para decidir qué íbamos a pedir. Sin muchas ganas de leer el extenso menú, dejé que Edward escogiera algo para ambos.

—¿Qué pediremos para tomar? —preguntó Carlisle, escaneando con su ojos la mesa, de forma rápida.

—Podríamos pedir un poco de champagne —apuntó Emmett casualmente.

—Oh, sí, ¡champagne! —chilló Alice con emoción.

Rodé los ojos. Alice adoraba el champagne…

¡Momento!

Alice, champagne. Champagne, Alice.

_Oh-por-Dios. _

—¡Alice, fuiste tú! —chillé, señalándola acusadoramente con mi brazo extendido.

Ella parpadeó varias veces, mirándome fijamente. Lucía auténticamente confundida.

—El champagne, Alice, el champagne —puntualicé, ante la atenta mirada de todos. Pude sentir los curiosos ojos de Edward sobre mí.

Alice seguía mirándome confundida.

—¿De qué hablas, Bella? —preguntó, con el ceño profundamente fruncido.

Iba a protestar, pero alguien me interrumpió.

—De hecho, la del champagne fui yo —comentó Rose, como si aquel tema la aburriese terriblemente—. Alice sugirió una idea parecida, pero sabría que no lo haría por miedo a que la mataras. Entonces, como sabía su número de habitación, decidí llamar y me encargué de ello. ¡Estaba harta de que dierais tantas vueltas! —exclamó.

Por supuesto, Rosalie no se caracterizaba por ser alguien paciente. Y, como bien debía haber deducido, sabía que a ella no le reprocharía nada. La verdad es que Rose podía llegar a ser algo… intimidante.

Ahora, un mínimo detalle. ¿Cómo sabía ella lo que sucedía con Edward?

Casi como si hubiese sabido lo que estaba pensando, Rosalie rodó los ojos.

—Siempre habéis sido tan obvios —comentó—. No podía seguir esperando a que vosotros se decidierais.

—Esa es mi chica —rió Emmett, pasando la mano por sus hombros.

—¿Alguien podría explicarnos de qué estáis hablando? —preguntó Esme, entre divertida y sorprendida por nuestra particular conversación.

—Oh, nada, mamá —respondió Edward alegremente—. Creo que mis peleas con Rose no serán tan frecuentes ahora.

Edward le dirigió a Rosalie una sonrisa irónica, que esta devolvió de igual manera.

Después de una excelente cena, los diez nos dirigimos al apartamento de Rosalie y Emmett. Alice, que parecía una pequeña de pocos años de edad, corrió escaleras arriba y, antes de que todos llegáramos al apartamento, comenzó a preparar las cosas para el brindis de medianoche… a pesar de que faltaba más de una hora para el mismo.

Todos nos sentamos a la mesa y seguimos en un ambiente cargado de conversaciones, risas y bromas. En aquel momento, podía decir que no había otra cosa que deseara más que estar allí, con mi familia y amigos, disfrutando de las fiestas.

Era un momento prácticamente perfecto. Por lo menos, perfecto para mí.

Cuando el reloj estaba por dar las doce, Alice nos alcanzó una copa a cada uno. En el momento en el que fue, oficialmente, veinticinco de diciembre, Alice —que parecía tener el monopolio de todas las compras navideñas— nos permitió acercarnos al árbol para tomar nuestros respectivos obsequios. Los regalos fueron todos muy buenos y me alegró muchísimo que a todos les hubiese gustado lo que yo había comprado. La cara de satisfacción de Edward fue algo demasiado placentero.

—Música clásica de colección. ¿Por qué siento que me conoces _demasiado _bien? —comentó él, tomándome por la cintura.

Reí suavemente, mientras todos seguían abriendo sus regalos.

Aprovechando la pequeña distracción de la familia, los dos salimos al pequeño balcón del apartamento, que ofrecía una hermosa vista de la avenida y los fuegos de artificio que se tiraban por los alrededores. Me apoyé en la baranda, observando todo con fascinación, hasta que sentí los dedos de Edward sobre los míos. Entonces, me volví para ver sus brillantes ojos verdes.

Iba a decirle algo, pero con un gesto me indicó que guardara silencio. Respeté su pedido y vi como revolvía el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Entonces, sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo y me la entregó, con una pequeña sonrisa bailoteando en sus labios. Abrí el paquete y me encontré con un precioso anillo de plata, con una pequeña piedra ambarina en el centro.

—Edward, ¿qué…?

No me dio tiempo a decir nada. Simplemente sonrió y pasó una de sus manos por mi fría mejilla.

—Quiero pedirte, oficialmente, que seas mi novia, Bella —aseguró él, observándome con una tierna sonrisa—; y que ésta sea una navidad inolvidable.

Sentí que iba a llorar en ese mismo momento, por lo que sólo atiné a tirar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y a envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo. Quedando con el mentón apoyado en uno de los hombros de Edward, pude ver a nuestra familia agolpada contra el cristal que separaba el balcón de la sala. Todos lucían en sus rostros sonrisas radiantes, por lo que supuse que había oído nuestra conversación.

Quizás, en otro momento, hubiese muerto de vergüenza y tenido instintos asesinos hacia todos.

Pero no puede hacer más que sonreírles con confianza, en un gesto poco común en mí.

Algo _casi _imposible.

Como lo mío con Edward.

…

**Para todos los cursis sin remedio, el anteúltimo capítulo. Quedan algunas cosilla sin resolver, por lo que me decidí a poner el dichoso epílogo, para dar cierre a una de las historias más locas que he escrito en toda mi vida. **

**Por cierto, estuve revisando una sección de FF a la que nunca le había dado mucha importancia. En **_**Story Traffic**_**, vi la cantidad de gente que visita la historia. Sin embargo, lo que más me llamó la atención fue el hecho de que haya gente de lugares como Brasil, USA o Italia… ¡incluso hasta Rumania! que visitan la historia. Fue como… loco. Para ustedes, si es que están leyendo esto, me encantaría que dejaran sus comentarios. Sería algo realmente interesante. No importa que su español no sea bueno —de hecho, cuando dejé comentarios en historias en inglés, es muy posible que no hayan entendido ni la mitad—, pero sería algo agradable poder leer opiniones de lugares tan diferentes. **

**¡Gracias a TODOS por los hermosos reviews! Saben, como siempre les digo, que son la fuerza para seguir con esto! Gracias, gracias, gracias. Espero que me hagan saber que les pareció el capítulo. **

**Iba a subir ayer, pero Fanfiction estaba medio loco. Mañana o el domingo actualizo «No es tan fácil ser niñera». I promise. **

**¡Saluditos! Que disfruten del fin de semana.**

**LadyC.**


	20. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:**** La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, pertenece a la señora Meyer. Ella es la creativa y, obviamente, la que tiene todos los millones. Yo solamente soy una chica con un poco de imaginación que usa todo esto sin ganar ni siquiera para una latita de gaseosa. La trama, los personajes que puedan no conocer y las dosis de locura son completamente de mi autoría.**

**Summary:** **Dicen que de la amistad al amor hay un solo paso. Sin embargo, en muchas ocasiones, un paso no es suficiente. Sobre todo si sabes que tu mejor amigo nunca podría fijarse en ti. Pero… ¿será siempre así? ExB. Todos Humanos.**

…

**Casi Platónico**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Capítulo XX:**** Epílogo.**

**(Edward's POV)**

Esa idiota sonrisa había estado plasmada en mi rostro desde hacía exactamente un mes. Desde aquel perfecto día en el que le había dicho a Bella que la quería para siempre conmigo; desde esa noche en la que podía decir, oficialmente, que Isabella Swan era mi _novia. _

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó aún más ante el pensamiento, mientras aparcaba mi _Volvo_ en la entrada de una pequeña cafetería en el centro del distrito. Esquivando a un par de muchachos que iban dándose amistosos puñetazos, ingresé en el local, donde unas pocas mesas estaban repartidas de forma simétrica. Localicé un rostro familiar a unos metros de la puerta y caminé con paso lento hasta allí.

—Buenos días —saludó Charles cuando me vio.

Sonreí ampliamente y me senté a la mesa.

—Por Dios, mírate, Edward —comentó, ladeando la cabeza—. Pareces un niño de quince años atravesando su primer amor.

Reí de forma suave, mientras le echaba un rápido vistazo a la carta.

—Supongo que es igual, pero con algunos años más —apunté, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Me alegro por ti —aseguró Charle, con una sonrisa—. Mi hermano me había contado algo, pero no pensaba que fuera tan bueno. En serio, mis felicitaciones.

Volví a sonreír, ante el recuerdo de Jacob. En un fondo de mi corazón, me daba algo de pena…

Bah, ¿a quien quería engañar?

—_¡Que se joda! _—pensé, aún con aquella sonrisa idiota sobre mis labios.

Por suerte, Charles, a diferencia de su hermano, era una persona agradable, con quien se podía conversar a gusto. Me alegraba que se hubiese tomado lo mío con Bella con tanta calma. Aunque claro, como yo me lo imaginaba, él lo sabía.

Suspiré, sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

¿Por qué yo había sido el último en enterarme que estaba completamente enamorado de mi mejor amiga?

**(Bella's POV)**

—Sí, muchas gracias por su compra. En la caja le cobrarán. ¡Que tenga un buen día!

Le dirigí una sonrisa cordial a la señora, quien me devolvió el gesto y se dirigió a pagar por las prendas que había decidido comprar. Desde hacía ya tres semanas que había comenzado a trabajar en _Armani, _y poco a poco iba acostumbrándome al empleo.

Miré el reloj, feliz de que tan sólo faltaran diez minutos para que acabara mi turno.

Cuando la manecilla se movió hacia el doce, abandoné mi puesto y me dirigí a la parte trasera del local para tomar mis cosas. Alice venía dando pequeños saltitos a mi lado, comentándole algo a una compañera, relacionado con una nueva colección exclusiva… o algo por el estilo. Yo estaba demasiado distraída pensando en que por fin era libre y en que mi príncipe vendría en su vehículo plateado a buscarme.

Sonreí ante el pensamiento, mientras salíamos del lugar. Entonces lo vi, tan imposiblemente perfecto a mis ojos como siempre, apoyado contra su auto. Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron profundamente, mientras caminaba hacia mí. Me envolvió en un suave abrazo y sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos. Como cada beso que compartíamos, sentía que todo a mi alrededor desaparecía.

Bueno, casi todo.

—Hey, _«pareja ardiente»_, tenemos que irnos —comentó una vocecita aguda—. Jazz me está esperando en el DC Coast para cenar.

Como siempre sucedía, me sonrojé ante el mote que Alice nos había dado a Edward y a mí, mientras él reía ante mi permanente reacción. El nombre de_ «pareja ardiente» _nos lo había otorgado mi maquiavélica amiga, después de un día bastante peculiar en la universidad. A la vuelta de nuestro viaje de fin de año, Edward y yo habíamos comenzado felizmente nuestra relación. Claro, aun había un pequeño detalle: Jacob. Apenas había tenido la oportunidad, se me había acercado. Yo había intentado dejarle en claro que no quería tener nada con él porque estaba interesada con otra persona, pero Edward se me había adelantado: dejando de lado su aspecto caballeroso y reservado, me había tomado por la cintura y me había plantado un beso de película… en pleno corredor de la universidad. Claro, Jacob no había tenido ninguna duda de que mi interés estaba puesto en otra persona. Y, a decir verdad, la mitad del alumnado tampoco.

—Debes admitirlo, la cara de Black era impagable —se había defendido Edward, con una pequeña sonrisita arrepentida.

Me había hecho la ofendida por unos minutos, pero la verdad era que tenía toda la razón. Me sentía un poco culpable por haberlo hecho tan directo, pero bastó con que Edward me contara un pequeño detalle sobre un chantajeo para que mi lástima se transformara en furia. Había querido hacer algo al respecto, pero Edward había insistido en que la pequeña escena del beso había sido más que suficiente para dejar a Jacob fuera de combate. Además, su suplencia había terminado la semana siguiente…

No había nada más de que preocuparse.

—Feliz primer mes, por cierto —murmuró Edward, sonriendo radiantemente, y haciéndome volver a la realidad.

—Igualmente.

Un carraspeo por parte de Alice nos hizo volvernos hacia donde se encontraba, golpeando el pavimento con su zapato de tacón y señalando el invisible reloj en su muñeca, con una expresión en su rostro que intentaba ser fastidiosa. Y había dicho _intentaba_, ya que sus labios estaban curvados en una enorme sonrisa. Si había alguien que estaba más feliz que nosotros con la relación, esa era Alice.

Los tres nos subimos al _Volvo _de Edward, y él comenzó a conducir por las transitadas calles de la ciudad. En menos tiempo del esperado, ya que mi novio aún conservaba esa manía de conducir como un loco, habíamos llegado al restaurante donde Jasper estaba esperando a Alice. La pequeña se volvió hacia nosotros y, con una enorme sonrisa, pidió:

—Disfruten _mucho _de la noche.

Y después salió disparada hacia «DC Coast».

Suspiré, con el rostro sonrosado, mientras Edward reía suavemente.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿qué haremos esta noche? —preguntó.

Me volví para observarlo. Se encontraba cómodamente estirado sobre su asiento, con las manos apoyadas despreocupadamente sobre el volante. Me miró perezosamente, con sus ojos brillando intensamente.

—No quiero que gastes dinero —aclaré rápidamente, sabiendo que él tenía esa molesta costumbre de desperdiciar grandes sumas en regalos.

—De hecho, estaba pensando en una cena casera y alguna película —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Si quieres, puedo usar comida enlatada para ahorrar, ¿te parece?

Reí ante su ironía, sacándole la lengua.

—Lo de la cena casera me parece bien —apunté—, pero puedes gastar algunos billetes en la comida —bromeé, dándole un suave golpe en el brazo.

Sonrió radiantemente, antes de inclinarse para besarme.

—Hecho —susurró, antes de juntar sus labios con los míos.

Edward me dejó en mi casa y se despidió, diciéndome tan sólo que estuviera lista en una hora. Llegué a mi apartamento y, tan pronto como entré, me dirigí corriendo hacia mi armario. Estaba nerviosa por nuestra «no-cita» de aquella noche. Después de rebuscar en la gavetas y en las cosas que estaban colgadas desordenadamente, aún no podía elegir que ponerme. Afortunadamente, mi salvación llegó materializada en el cuerpo de Angela.

—¡Angie, necesito tu ayuda! —rogué y, cuando señalé mi armario, pronto supo a qué me refería.

—No te preocupes —tranquilizó, con una sonrisa.

Media hora después, me encontraba dentro de un bonito vestido verde que ni siquiera recordaba cuándo había comprado. Claro, teniendo a Alice como compañera de apartamento, no era extraño que la ropa apareciera en los lugares menos pensados. Angela, conociendo mi poca estabilidad sobre tacones, me pasó un par de zapatos bajos y un abrigo oscuro que hacía juego con ellos. Después de agradecerle innumerables veces, comencé a maquillarme suavemente. Estaba terminando de colocarme máscara para pestañas, cuando el timbre sonó. Corrí y la suave voz de Edward sonó por el intercomunicador.

—¡Suerte! —gritó Angela desde su habitación, cuando estaba por salir.

Agradecí con otro alarido, mientras cerraba la puerta.

Cuando llegué a la entrada, encontré a Edward de pie, tan radiante como siempre. Con una camisa y unos pantalones casuales, hacia que se me dificultara la respiración; sobre todo, porque tenía esa certeza de que era todo para mí. _Y para nadie más._

Con una gran sonrisa, me acompañó hasta su vehículo, abriendo caballerosamente la puerta del acompañante.

Edward condujo hasta su apartamento, que yo ya conocía demasiado bien. Subimos, hablando de la reciente loca idea de Alice: llevar a vivir con nosotras a un pequeño perrito, que llegaría la semana siguiente.

—Estoy segura que será adorable —afirmé, mientras Edward abría la puerta.

—Sí, espero que no sea hiperactivo como mi hermana —comentó—, sino tendrán verdaderos problemas…

Reí suavemente, quedándome unos segundos rezagada, contemplando la sala de Edward. La mesa que usualmente estaba ubicada en el centro, estaba colocada cerca del ventanal que daba al balcón, permitiendo que la luz de la luna iluminara la superficie de la misma. El sofá estaba contra la pared, más al centro, y el televisor estaba perfectamente ubicado frente a él. Edward me sonrió y, ayudándome a quitarme el abrigo, me condujo por la sala.

—Te ves asombrosa —me comentó al oído, mientras corría la silla para que me sentara.

Sonreí, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

A pesar del tiempo, nunca me acostumbraría a los halagos de Edward.

Ambos compartimos una cena amena. Aunque nuestra relación había cambiado, nosotros seguíamos siendo los mismos y hablar aún nos resultaba tan fácil y necesario como respirar. Reíamos, hacíamos bromas, conversábamos seriamente y todo era totalmente natural entre nosotros.

—He rentado unas cuantas películas —comentó Edward, cuando habíamos terminado la cena—. No sabía que tendrías ganas de ver, así que…

Le sonreí ampliamente, mientras ambos nos sentábamos en el sofá.

—La que quieras está bien —apunté, mientras me rodeaba los hombros con un brazo.

Él sonrió, con aquella sonrisa torcida tan característica de su persona.

—Te quiero a ti —respondió—, ¿está bien eso?

—Estaría mal si no fuera así —repliqué, alzando las comisuras de mis labios—; muy, muy mal.

Agrandando su sonrisa, se acercó para besarme. El contacto, que comenzó lenta y dulcemente, se volvió más demandante y veloz. Los brazos de Edward estrecharon mi cintura, mientras los míos se aferraban a sus hombros, con una intensidad que rozaba la desesperación.

Edward consiguió ponerse de pie, y mis piernas se aferraron, como acto reflejo, a su fuerte cintura. Tomándome por la espalda, comenzó a depositar suaves besos en mi cuello, mientras nos movíamos. En realidad, no estaba muy segura de si realmente estábamos en movimiento o era yo la que sentía que todo daba vueltas. Mis dudas se despejaron cuando sentí que mi espalda chocaba contra una superficie mullida. Era su cama.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con violencia, lleno de una nueva y desconocida adrenalina.

El beso se transformó en un juego de caricias que me sobrecogió por completo, al sentir aquellas nuevas sensaciones dominando mi cuerpo. Edward pareció notarlo, porque alzó la cabeza y me miró, con los ojos verdes más brillantes que las mismas esmeraldas. Repentinamente, sentí mi boca seca y mi corazón latiendo aún más rápido… si aquello era humanamente posible, claro.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres esto? —preguntó, con voz inusualmente torpe.

Sentía que mi corazón estaba por salirse de mi pecho.

—Edward, lo he querido… desde siempre —susurré, cerca de sus labios—. Y ahora que sé que sientes lo mismo…

No me dejó continuar. Su boca sobre la mía me silenció por completo.

Sus labios pasearon por mi rostro y mi cuello, dejando alguna huella ocasional en mi clavícula. Con torpeza y ansiedad, llevé mis manos a su camisa, desabrochando los primeros botones y dejando al descubierto la nívea piel de su pecho. Acaricié sus hombros, mientras sentía las suaves yemas de sus dedos sobre mi cintura, quemando ante su tacto. Todo era tan lento y suave otra vez, que la impaciencia estaba comenzando a volverme loca. Antes de que Edward hiciera algo más, giré, dejándolo a él con al espalda sobre la cama. Me miró confundido, pero sólo me encargué de besarlo, mientras terminaba de desabrochar su camisa.

Él no sé quedó con las manos quietas, por supuesto; ávidamente comenzó a quitarme el vestido, haciendo una de las maniobras más ingeniosas que había visto en mi vida. Sentí sus cálidas palmas por mi espalda, hasta que alcanzaron el broche de mi sujetador. Nuestros ojos se encontraron por unos segundos.

—Inconcientemente, he esperado por esto mucho tiempo —comentó, con una tenue sonrisa.

—Yo lo he esperado, pero de forma conciente —confesé, sonriendo de forma cómplice y algo nerviosa—; y puedo asegurarte que eso no es fácil…

Su melodiosa risa llenó la habitación, quitándole un poco la tensión a todo el asunto, antes de que volviera a besarme.

Fue una perfecta inconciencia en la que se mezclaron nuestros cuerpos y mentes en aquel momento, controlados tan sólo por nuestros más básicos instintos y nuestros más profundos sentimientos. Sin embargo, pude oír claramente la voz de Edward:

—Te amo, mi pequeña, para siempre.

Respondí tan sólo con caricias y besos, que hacían las palabras algo insustancial.

Después de todo, los amores imposibles siempre serían perfectos, sin necesidad de nada.

_Y los posibles, también. _

…

**Bueno, otro final que sale más cursi de lo que espero. Me costó mucho terminar este capítulo, ya que entre responsabilidades, distracciones y trabajo, nunca encontraba momentos para escribir; y, cuando los encontraba, no me convencía mucho lo que hacía. Finalmente tuve algo de tiempo. De hecho, pensaba publicarlo ayer, pero una serie de inconvenientes personales no me lo permitieron, así que les pido disculpas; además, estoy sin conexión a Internet, y esto es provisorio, así que... En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. **

**Gracias a todos los que siguieron la historia, a cada uno de esos que mandaron sus palabras de apoyo, sus críticas sinceras y sus sugerencias e ideas. Gracias por confiar en esta historia y en mis locuras. ¡Gracias a todos!**

**Espero sus comentarios sobre el final con ansias. **

**¡Nos leemos en las otras historias!**

**Saludos para todos, ¡y gracias de nuevo!**

**LadyC.**


End file.
